DIVINAS TENTACIONES
by LUNATIKACC
Summary: Es una historia de amor prohibido, donde el amor se pone en juego, triunfará el amor? o la devocion?
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

RECORDANDO

FLASHBACK

- Edward, hijo vamos que debemos llegar a tiempo al matrimonio de tu tio Eleazar

- Papá, me puedo quedar jugando con Alice, (cara de puchero) sabes que las bodas son lindas pero no para los niños, mi tío Anthony dice que a Dios le gusta unir personas que juran amor eterno, pero que no son cosas para que los niños estemos presentes; ah que dices solo por esta noche, así cuido la torta, y para cuando todos lleguen este todo listo, si por favor, (cara de puchero)

- Ay hijo, de verdad mueves todos mis sentidos, está bien solo por hoy, pero promete que no tocaras nada y a tu hermana la dejas dormir en su cuna o de lo contrario tu mamá se va a enojar demasiado, regálame un abrazo.

- Edward, por que Edy no viene con nosotros, amor,

- Preciosa, el niño se quedará cuidando a Alice, si vieras lo hermoso que se ve jugando con la bebe, este hijo nuestro en verdad tiene un gran corazón. Adios mis bebes.

FIN DEL FLASHBLACK

Esa fue la última vez que abrace a mis padres

FLASHBACK

- Edward hijo debo contarte algo que le pasó a tus papitos durante el camino. Voy a intentar explicártelo y tu me dices como te sientes, sí.

- Que paso tío – el rostro del tío Tony mostraba unas pequeñas arrugas en la frente, sus cejas cafés juntas y sus ojos alegres por primera vez los veía tristes y llenos de agua.

- hijo, tus papitos tuvieron un accidente mientras iban a la boda de tu tío Eleazar, y solo pudimos encontrarlos esta mañana

- Pero ellos están bien tío, los podemos ir a ver con mi hermanita

- No hijo, los encontramos muy tarde, ahora ellos están junto a Dios.

- Como así tío,

- hijo a tus papitos nos los volverás a ver, solo cuando Dios te llame junto a él los volverás a ver.

Sin querer mis lagrimas fueron cayendo por mi rostro con un dolor que no dejaba que hablara, solo pude moverme y abrazarlo, entre jipeo pude decirle

- Tío Anthony porque Dios se los llevó si yo los necesito y mi hermanita también (llorando) es que yo hice algo malo, debía irme con ellos cierto? tío.

- Hijo Dios quiere tanto a tus papitos que los quiso tener cerca de él, y a ti y a tu hermana los tiene destinados para grandes cosas, nunca les faltara nada, te lo prometo.

Y así fue durante dos años más a potestad de mi tío Eleazar, en los cuales para una pareja de recién casados y sin experiencia con niños, fue muy dura, y no ayudaba mucho que alice tuviera tan solo dos añitos.

Pero su esposa Carmen quedo en embarazo y por una razón que no entendí ya no quiso mas mi presencia, así que fui separado de mi hermana y desde los siete años mi tío Anthony fue quien se encargo de toda mi educación y la profusa entrega a mi profesión; de Alice solo sé que esta estudiando diseño, pero creo que no me perdona que la haya dejado con el tío Eleazar y Carmen, o tal vez que me haya dedicado solo a mi labor y nunca a ella; pero tenía todo lo necesario para ser feliz, yo tan solo sería un recuerdo doloroso, es mejor que sea feliz y dichosa.

FIN FLASHBACk

Todas esas imágenes vinieron a mi mente a penas recibí la nota que me informaba que sería trasladado de lugar, y precisamente ese lugar sería donde vivi felizmente mi niñez junto a mis padres en FORKS.


	2. Chapter

Capitulo 2

EL CLUB DE LA LUJURIA

POV BELLA

**QUIERES SER PARTE DEL MEJOR CLUB Y DIVERTIRTE UN RESTO**

**FIRMA AQUÍ Y ASISTE A LA SELECCIÓN DE MIEMBROS EL DÍA VIERNES A LAS 9:00 PM DISCOTECA SEROSUM**

**Pd. Persona que firme y no asista a la selección no tendrá posibilidad de volver a participar serás identificado como un LOSER.**

Libres, andariegas, divertidas y sin compromisos esas son las reglas del club de la lujuria, lo tomas o lo dejas, porque de otra forma tan solo eres una amargada que no sabes disfrutar tu vida; con esa idea fue como fundamos este dichoso club, entre mis amigas Rose, Leah y Emily, con el cual nos encargamos de armar las mas espectaculares rumbas de la universidad, el resto de los integrantes son socios o miembros como les decimos nosotras, las únicas con la capacidad de ingresar o expulsar a uno, de nuestro club somos sus fundadoras el resto solo se hacen participes de los eventos o salidas que formamos cada ocho días, somos tan conocidas que los chicos se postulan para ser el próximo parejo de alguna de nosotras en las fiestas que armamos; quien lo creería. (Nótese la ironía)

Claro está que cada una estudia lo que más le gusta y administramos nuestro famoso club en el tiempo libre; Rose estudia ingeniería electromecánica, es la mejor en la facultad de ingeniería, quien lo creería ella que anda toda pendiente del último grito en moda para conseguirlo, pero a la hora de revisar el motor de un automóvil, no importa si los zapatos son Jimmy choo o no, pero lográ repararlo mejor que toda la jauría de hombres con los que estudia.

Leah estudia Veterinaria, y la verdad es que es la única con alma de animal, jajajaja donde me escuchara me mata, pero es la verdad, es la única de las cuatro que primero actúa y luego piensa, aunque los hombres con los que ha estado dicen de ella que es toda una fiera en la cama, así que estudia algo con lo que se siente realmente identificada.

Emily estudia comercio internacional, es la niña bonita de todo el grupo, es la que mas influencias tiene de todas, por supuesto yo también las tendría si mi padre fuera senador, es la más temerosa de todas ya que debe mantener una imagen de niña buena para no desacreditar a su padre, pero tiene un alma supremamente diabólica, es la que por lo general coloca los premios y castigos a todos los miembros que no participan en lo que deben, de acuerdo a las reglas del club.

y Yo por supuesto me dedico a estudiar Medicina (ah que ironía, una nerdita siendo muy popular), la verdad me encanta todo lo referente a la salud la adrenalina de una emergencia vital o la capacidad de decidir que voy a cortar en una cirugía, pero sobre todo la medicina familiar y bioenergética me llama la atención, creo que tratar al ser antes de que se enferme es una de las mejores tareas, aunque aun no me decido si especializarme en eso o en pediatría, los chiquillos son tan lindos, pero que sean de otros por supuesto, jajajajaja.

Que recuerdos, hoy debo publicar un aviso para nuevas inscripciones a ser miembros del club de la lujuria, ya se graduaron 8 miembros en el pasado semestre; quien lo creería hasta el momento tenemos 30 miembros claro que con los que se graduaron quedamos solo 22, todas creímos que el numero treinta nos podría traer suerte y la verdad es que hasta ahora nos ha ido super bien; mejor me apuro a terminar o a Rose le va a dar un ataque cuando no los vea publicados.


	3. Chapter 4

**LOS NEOFITOS**

**Capitulo 4**

Estaba terminando de arreglarme, para salir con las chicas y cumplir con la selección de los nuevos integrantes del club de la lujuria sobre todo por que con esta ultima selección debíamos perfilar quienes serian algunos de mis reemplazos y de Rose, ya que ambas estábamos en el ultimo año y debíamos salir a realizar nuestras respectivas practicas para titularnos.

El club serosum es uno de los mejores de la ciudad se caracteriza por sus espectáculos de medianoche, además desde que llegas puedes visualizar bailarinas y strepers en jaulas en diferentes puntos del local, o por si quieres ponerte salvaje puedes decidirte por subir una de ellas.

El local estaba a reventar, como pasaba todos los viernes, cerca de mil personas que bailaban al ritmo de Don't stop the music de Rihana, la mayoría de las chicas se encontraban de plan, buscando con quien pasarla bien esa noche, noche joven llena de emociones, deseos y aventuras, sobre todo aventura si te decidías por ella, el gran Lovat Dj tocaba esa noche, ¡perfecto! Tendríamos al mejor Dj y podríamos escoger cada uno de los integrantes, de la forma que lo había propuesto Emily.

-Hola chicas- menos mal no soy la ultima o sino quien se aguanta a Rose

- Hola, tu sabes algo de Leah, es la única que hace falta y debemos estar todas para realizar la selección.

- la has buscado en la pista, de pronto esta bailando primero, algo que debíamos hacer todas, no creen – y sin mirar el rostro de rose me dirigí a la pista, a bailar al ritmo de black eyes peads

- abran campo que les voy a demostrar como se hace – vi como Rose pasó de la cara de amargada a la de goce con cada nota musical, bailaba como si el mundo no existiera y sin importar quien la mirara, giraba, brincaba, sacudía la cabeza, y remataba con un movimiento de caderas que incitaban a todos los hombres devorarla con los ojos, claro que cualquier mujer con una minifalda y un topless llamaría la atención.

Hola, deseas ver las estrellas- habló una voz grave junto a mi oído; aunque con el ruido era como si lo hubiera susurrado; me voltee a mirar quien me había hablado de esta manera, era alto, de cabellos desordenados y de color dorado, ojos azules y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, me miraba de pies a cabeza mientras me ofrecía una bebida.

No te preocupes, es mejor pisar la tierra porque de pronto te caes- diciéndole esto lo empuje lo suficientemente fuerte como para tumbarlo, todos alrededor rieron al ver la escena – jajaja fijate bien a quien le ofreces el cielo, de pronto el estrellado ees tú, jajaja. – diciéndole esto me aleje y me dirigí a la mesa para dar inicio a la prueba de ingreso al club.

Leah hasta que apareciste

Tranquilas, estaba recogiendo el formato de inscripción para el llamado a lista, y se aparecieron tres chicos lindos que se apuntaron de una, y si los vieras te quedarías perdida igual que yo.

Bueno hablaré con James para que nos deje empezar – James era un viejo amigo de la universidad uno que nos motivo a ponerle nombre al club y que lo mantuviéramos cada día actualizando, claro que su gesto no era tan desinteresado, ya que en su propuesta iba la idea de ayudarle a ganarle popularidad a su nueva discotek, y la verdad es que todos nos beneficiamos, nosotras por que siempre estaríamos disfrutando de un buen lugar y él porque tendría muy buena publicidad gratuita.

Sean todos bienvenidos a la selección de integrantes al club de la lujuria le la universidad de Seattle uuuuu, los integrantes deben saber que por norma todos los viernes abran encuentros de lujuriaaaaa- decía el animador mientras nosotras como buenas dueñas del club mirábamos la pista – todos los inscritos deberán pasar por la mesa de la directiva del club, que esta a la derecha junto a la barra allí les darán un numero de acuerdo a eso se empezaran con las actividades de la selección.

Entonces cada uno de las personas inscrita y mas empezaron a hacer fila para recibir el numero y mira que sorpresa, el tipo que había intentado conquistarme estaba en la lista y se llamaba Mike newton, ese nombre me sonaba pero no sabia exactamente de donde, bueno poco a poco les entregamos un numero y los separamos por grupos, la verdad es que desde que los mirábamos en la entrega del numero sabíamos quienes eran aptos para ingresar, y todos iban a ser hombres a excepción de una chica como de mi edad, de ojos castaños y cabello corto, se le veía potencial.

Bueno chicos y chicas, listos para la acción – gritaba Emily con el micrófono en la mano

-gritaba en coro la audiencia

Entonces de acuerdos a los grupos que están ira subiendo de cinco en cinco a la tarima el que mas aplausos reciba por solo presentación pasa a la segunda ronda. – sonaban las palmas, los silbidos y las botellas en la audiencia

Demosle la bienvenida al primer grupo …. – efectivamente en cada grupo los que pasaban a la siguiente fase eran los que muy selectivamente habíamos pronosticado se quedarían – ahora la ultima prueba, deberá realizar un baile sensual a alguna persona de la disco y veremos si eres capaz de disfrutar de tu cuerpo como los demás

YEAAAAHHHHHH - gritaba el público en general, era la mejor parte de la selección, a los últimos que en este caso eran 15 debían demostrar la lujuria suficiente para pertenecer al grupo.

Cada una de las chicas buscaban a sus novios o amigos para realizarles el baile mas sensual que según ellas podían hacer, solo la pequeña chica que me llamo la atención al inicio fue lo totalmente osada para bailarle al barman, el cual la verdad aunque no estaba mal, nunca le colocaba atención a una chica, asi que si ella llamaba su atención ingresaría.

Y de pronto a nuestro alrededor se ubicaron dos chicos estratégicamente entre leah y yo, muy fornidos, de piel trigueña, cabello oscuro y una mirada penetrante, uno de ellos vestía una camisa de cuadros, camiseta blanca y unos jeans azules y el otro solo la camiseta blanca y un jeans de color obscuro, parecían familiares con rasgos similares, mientras un tercero, alto, corpulento, cabello oscuro, de ojos claros, facciones fuertes pero mirada picara, se ubicaba frente a Rose, bloqueándonos a todas la visión, cada uno bajaba y contorneaba su cuerpo, los dos morenos osadamente se colocaron encima nuestro, mientras subían y bajaban las caderas, rozando su miembros en nuestro cuerpo, uno de los morenos el mayor de los dos, subía y bajaba de leah como si pudiera imaginársela dentro suyo, la cara de satisfacción de él lo indicaba, mientras tomaba sus labios y los mojaba con su lengua mientras iba poco a poco retirándose la ropa encima, primero la camisa y luego la camiseta.

. **JAKE**

ALEX

emmett

El chico frente a mí un poco desconcertado con la actuación de su compañero solo logró retirarse la camiseta y con ella me atrapo por el cuello obligándome a moverme a su ritmo, era menos osado que su compañero eso si se notaba, pero igual me miraba como si fuera el postre mas exquisito, sus labios secos lo humedeció levemente con la lengua mientras subía y bajaba, colocaba su trasero frente a mis manos como invitándome a tocarlo, los bóxer se apreciaban un poco y la verdad es que su pecho ejercitado mostraba que este chico se cuidaba ¡pero que chico!, poco a poco fue colocando peligrosamente su mano sobre su el cierre del jean como si pretendiera motivar a su miembro salir de su escondite, poco a poco desabro el botón y bajó el cierre, con cada lado del jean me mostraba de mejor manera lo que posiblemente encontraría dentro, así que para no dejar volar más imaginación porque hoy era solo selección nada mas, simplemente alce mi mano indicando el primer seleccionado.

-ahora me dirás tu nombre, numero 35

- Hola me llamo Jacob Black, el ultimo de tu lista pero me susurrar Jake – lo decía mientras colocaba un beso en mi mejilla y respiraba cerca a mi oído enviando un efluvio de sensualidad, mi sentidos respondieron y toda mi piel se estremeció incluso podría jurar que sentí como me mojaba un poco.

POV LEAH

ahh este chico que bailaba para mí estaba genial, vestía una camisa de cuadros, camiseta blanca y unos jeans azules, estatura media, cabello oscuro y ojos oscuros unos labios carnosos que constantemente mojaba y bailaba con su lengua alrededor de ellos, inicialmente colocaba una de sus piernas apoyada en la silla mientras subía y bajaba sus caderas al son de just dance de lady gaga , giraba y apretaba sus cadera y la sacudía como un trompo, luego bajando y subiendo, la verdad es que yo no soy como bella, yo si tome su trasero y lo apreté lo mas que pude para confirmar que realmente lo que tenía en mis manos era 100% musculo, uff que delicia, luego se retiro un poco mirándome con deseo y se apoyo entre la mesa y mi silla para arquear su cuerpo mientras empujaba con sus caderas como si en ese mismo lugar me estuviera tomando, la sola imagen hizo que le pasara la mano tocando los sus abdominales y bajándola por entre el pantalón hasta que recordé que estábamos frente a tantos, asi que simplemente le susurre –te veo en el baño de hombres en cinco minutos no faltes o lo lamentaras – mientras levantaba para indicar el segundo seleccionado y me iba seleccionar otro chico que había visto que no lo hacia también como el que me toco a mí pero tenia madera.

POV ROSE

Nunca me imagine que le chico de mi clase de mecánica intentara ingresar al club y menos que intentara seducirme a mí con su baile, la verdad es que no estaba mal, alto, musculoso, de piel blanca, cabellos oscuro y ojos azules con unas pestañas que resaltaban sus ojos, unos labios provocativos, como nunca antes lo había notado. Empezó con un baile causal sensual pero no tan atrevido como el chico que le toco a leah en ningún momento se me acerco, luego siguió una canción de lady gaga dirty rich, era una mezcla de canciones especial, para motivar el juego sensual del baile; y tomo una silla y empezó realizar movimientos de cadera de subir y bajar, se soportaba con sus manos del asiento de la silla mientras subia y baja su pelvis, se giró colocándose detras de la silla y la tocaba mientras me miraba, era como si me quisiera tener ahí, bajaba sus manos por el borde de la silla y las dirigía hacia una de sus patas mientras la subía poco a poco, solo tenia una camiseta de color negro la cual se retiró finalizando su presentación mientras me la tiraba encima, la verdad no sé, si fueron sus ojos llenos de picardía y emoción los que me conquistaron porque alce la mano para mostrar el numero tres seleccionado, la verdad es que tiene madera pero le falta un poco mas de atrevimiento, talvez tenga un poco de tiempo y le enseñe.

Hola bienvenido, recuérdame tu numero

El 8

Ok, Emmet hale, un placer, nos veremos en clase.

Hasta que me notas, y por supuesto que nos veremos en clase, compañera.

Este chico tiene algo que llama la atención, asi que nos veremos mas seguido amigo mio.

POV BELLA

Cada una de nosotras fue indicando el siguiente seleccionado y cuando me percate Leah había seleccionado a Mike fastidio, esperemos que no me siga molestando porque eso si no se lo permitiré, solo nos quedaba un cupo y antes de que se me adelantaran me dirigí a la barra y arrastre conmigo a Rose para verle la cara de idiota que tenia Jazz mientras miraba a esa pequeño duende bailarle, ella se tocaba y apretaba los senos como si se los ofreciera en compensación por verla, bajaba y movía el trasero como si tuviera vida propia mojaba y mordía sus labios mientras lo miraba como si fuera el ultimo vaso de agua en el desierto y para rematarlo se acostó en la barra mientras abría y cerraba sus piernas en el aire cerca al rostro de jazz, como si quisiera que él percibiera cuan excitada estaba bailando para él, eso significaba que la chica llamaba la atención lo suficiente como para conquistar la mirada del inconquistable Jassper, así que para ser benevolente con el pobre y dejarlo trabajar alzamos la mano con Rose indicando la ultimo miembro del club.

- bienvenida pequeña, como te llamas?- no quise preguntarle el numero porque jazz estaba muy atento a lo que pudiéramos hablar así que le di una mano averiguando su nombre por lo menos así tendría un nombre por quien suspirar.

- A.. alice, Alice Cullen – decía agitadamente mientras jazz muy amablemente le entregaba una botella de agua.

- pues bienvenida.

alice

. jazz

POV LEAH

Como lo prometido es deuda deje que bella y ros terminaran la selección mientras Emily se encargaba de animar al resto de las personas del club, ella le gusta seleccionar a los integrante pero desde que un paparazzi la cogió con las manos en la masa o mejor en el trasero de un tipo y nos toco pagarle muy bien para que nos entregara el rollo se decidió que solo se encargaría de animarla y colocar las actividades.

Me dirigí al baño de hombres, efectivamente ahí estaba el que yo había seleccionado, me lance sobre él adueñándome de su boca con pasión, mientras su lengua no pedía permiso y luchaba contra la mía, me llevo hasta la pared de uno de los baños y nos encerramos, sin dejar de besarnos desabroche su pantalón y el tomo mi blusa con afán mientras la tiraba al suelo, gracias a superman las noches de fiesta nunca llevaba ropa interior para evitar molestias, se bajo besándome poco a poco sobre mi cuello para finalmente tomar mis senos con sus manos y sus labios pararon sobre uno de ellos devorándolo, yo mientras tomaba su cabello entre mis dedos y los halaba suavemente mientras gemía de placer, sus manos viajaban en dirección al sur levantando poco a poco la minifalda en jean que llevaba puesta, al notar que no tenia ropa interior, me dirigió una sonrisa picara y rápidamente se arrodillo colocando su cabeza entre mis piernas, y empezó a lamer mi ingle, yo respiraba con dificultad mientras lanzaba suaves gemidos de placer, que sensación tan placentera, gemía y el disfrutaba que yo lo hiciera, continuo lamiendo mis labios genitales hasta que con su lengua invadió mi húmeda cavidad, soltando otro suave grito mientras sentía que pasaba su lengua sobre mi clítoris y la profundizaba en mi cavidad.

Ahhhh, te quiero dentro – le dije

Diciendo esto se retiro los bóxer dándole rienda suelta a su excitado miembro, se coloco un condón y me levanto la pierna derecha para lograr penetrarme mas afondo, mientras daba varias estocadas fuertes, empujaba y yo gozaba, tomó uno de mis pezones duros y excitados y lo apretaba y acariciaba mis senos lo que logró llevarme al cielo, y no pude contener mi grito de placer, mientras sus caderas empujaban fuertemente al compas de mi cuerpo, sentía como se apoderaba una corriente eléctrica y lo hacía moverse por sí solo mientras él llegaba a la cima y finalizaba la faena con broche de oro, los dos al unisono jadeábamos de placer; cuando acabamos, se retiro de mi cavidad y nos quedamos con las frentes unidas mientras recuperábamos el control de nuestra respiración

Cuando nos recuperamos un poco el se retiro el condon y lo tiro a la cesta, mientras yo tomaba mi blusa del suelo y me organizaba para salir de allí sin ser tan notada,

Espera salgo primeo yo y luego tú, ok

Un placer mi nombre es Sam – con dedo lo calle y simplemente le di la espalda

Ahh una cosa mas, bienvenido al club luego te digo las reglas pero por hoy no te me acerques mas, estamos sam, - lo que afirmo con su cabeza – bien, ciao.

Esta había sido una noche genial.

**Bueno de corazon espero sus comentarios para saber si sigo publicando o no, un abrazo a todas**

**su amiga LUNATIK**


	4. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

**MALAS NOTICIAS**

POV BELLA

Después de la magnífica velada de anoche con los neófitos del club, solo quiero dormir el resto del día, es cierto que madrugue al llegar a mi habitación a las 6 am pero estoy muerta, todo lo que baile y disfrute, mmm, ese chico como se llamaba? Bueno el que tenía un cabello liso oscuro y de ojos claros, besa como los dioses, la verdad es que esos labios carnosos, rosados, estaban tan suaves y los sabe manejar tan bien mmm, que de solo recordarlo me ponen caliente, uff mejor me dio un baño, me refresco, menos mal todo salio a pedir de boca o sino nadie se hubiera aguantado a Emily, adormir bella swan que tienes todo el resto del domingo. Poco a poco me quite los jean azules levi's qe tenía , y la camiseta azul que diseñamos entre las chicas, solo con la ropa interior ingrese al baño para terminar de retirarme todo, sentía como el agua caliente bajaba por mi piel y la relajaba a cada paso, tome el shampoo qe tanto me gusta con aroma a fresias y me aplique para terminar de relajar mi cuerpo, ahhh qe sensación, asi estuve por lo menos otros diez minutos mas, al terminar me seque con la toalla y solo me coloque un baby doll .com/z2_ Rosado que tenia muy fresco y Puff y me dejé caer en mi cama y en los brazos de morfeo (Dios griego del sueño) …

Tan solo llevaba una hora dormida cuando el celular empezó a sonar, (melodía I got a feeling)

Bella! Corazón eres tú?-a ver quien mas pude contestar mi cel, pensé

Mmmm….

Soy yo, Charly, sé que es un poco temprano pero…

Char… Papá, que pasó?-pregunte mientras me limpiaba los ojos con la cobija, como de costumbre- Cuéntame que me estas asustando

Bella, tu mamá… está hospitalizada, ha tenido un accidente

Sentí como un balde de agua fría, me caía y terminaba de despertarme, sentí como mis brazos actuaron de forma automática y de pronto me encontré aferrada a mi almohada como si esta fuera mi madre o de ella dependiera su vida; aunque me encontrará desde hace años fuera de casa, a mi madre la adoraba, ella era el motor de mi vida, la fuerza que me hacia estudiar y ser la mejor cada día, era mi amiga incondicional, siempre me acompañaba su cariño, su comprensión y apoyo en todo lo que quisiera realizar, hablábamos muy poco últimamente por las obligaciones de mis últimos semestres y el club, eso hacia que me sintiera mas culpable y saber que le había pasado algo malo, me dolía y mucho, era como si mi corazón hubiera tenido un terremoto donde quedan las fisuras y no sabes como remediarlas, ni como se cerraran,

Bells…cariño… estas ahí?

Si papá, cuéntame que le paso?

Cariño, tu mamá sufrió una caída mientras bajaba de un tercer piso

Oh por Dios!, pobre mamá – sentía como mi corazón latía rápidamente y mis manos temblaban pensando en lo peor, en urgencias había visto muchas personas sufrir es tipo de caídas y la verdad es que muy pocas sobrevivían – papá… espérame voy para forks.

Me levante lo mas rápido que pude, me coloque unos jeans azules y una camiseta blanca, organice mi mochila con algunas cosas esenciales y mi laptop para terminar un par de trabajos de la universidad, si me quedaba tiempo.

Salí al parqueadero donde estaba mi coche, un viejo chevi de color rojo, antiguo, pero resistente a los golpes, , introduje la llave para dar start, una, dos, tres veces pero nada, ni una chispa, me baje muy furiosa – uychhh,- grite furiosa, lo único que se me ocurrió fue llamar a Rose, aunque eso me iba a costar muy caro, el despertarla tan temprano.

Mmm, quien C***

Rose – no deje que terminara- mi coche no enciende, que hago?

Por que no te vas al Cara**

Amiga, perdóname…

Esperate un par de horas yo te lo reviso y listo, porque ahora no se ni donde queda un motor

No puedo, debo viajar urgente a forks,

Entonces dejale las llaves puestas, ninguna persona con sus cinco sentidos se va a querer encartar con ese viejo traste, yo lo reviso luego, ahora lárgate y déjame dormir…Bells, porque no vienes y te llevas mi coche.

Gracias amiga por el préstamo, pero tu carro es muy lujoso y no podría manejar tranquila, pensando en que momento daño tu porsche. Entonces llama alguna de las otras chicas.

Créeme prefiero seguir viva, No te preocupes yo tomo el autobús.

Sabia que dejaba mi coche en las mejores manos, pero ahora debía tomar el autobús que me llevaría a casa sin molestar a nadie.

**HOLA A TODAS LAS QUE SE PASAN Y LEEN UN POCO ESTA HISTORIA GRACIAS POR COMENTAR O SELECCIONAR ESTA HISTORIA EN ALERTA UN ABRAZO**

**ENVIEN REWIEW QUE ME ENCANTA SABER QE PIENSAN**

**XOXO**

**LUNATIK**


	5. NUNCA MAS!

**CAPITULO 7**

**NUNCA MAS!**

**POV EDWARD**

Hoy amanecí con el animo muy levantado, a pesar que dejaba a grandes personas atrás que me confiaron su amistad, me brindaron amor y me alojaron en su corazón para siempre, si, siempre serían mis amigos, personas leales con las que podía confiar.

El joven Seth se encargo de llevarme a la estación de buses, como siempre tan amable, y entregado a su profesión.

- Bueno Ed, hasta aqui te traigo yo, llámanos a penas llegues ok, mamá quedará mas tranquila

- Y me imagino que tu hermana también, pero no te preocupes que me ira muy bien, no ves el día tan hermoso que tenemos hoy, un verdadero regalo.

-Bueno, esta bien, un hermoso día, ahora vete o te dejará el bus, ya son las 9:23 am – y con un cariñoso empujón me lanzo al frente como queriendo decir "adelante"

- Un abrazo y cuídate – le dije como agradecimiento

Me colgué el morral donde cargaba toda mi vida. Mi historia era solo esa maleta el resto de mi ropa había sido enviada con anterioridad y el resto, pues lo podría sacar de ahí mismo. Me dirigí al auto bus, sentándome en la cuarta silla en el pasillo y saque una revista; Car & drive; me gustan mucho los autos de alta velocidad, aunque no tenga la oportunidad de conducir uno, igual me emociona por lo menos verlos. De pronto visualice, por el rabillo de mi ojo, como alguien caía a mi lado así que lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue lanzar mis brazos para evitar su caída, y cuando la chica levanto su rostro, me sorprendió, era un rostro suave, de tez blanca, con unos ojos de color chocolate que motivaba a seguirla mirando, unos labios rosados, una mujer con rostro de niña, pero una niña muy sensual, una mujer hermosa, como nunca había visto, no sé porque, pero le sonreí, fue algo espontaneo como si quisiera llamar su atención, já que gracia. (ironía)

- Creo que ya estás bien, o te paso algo? –le dije, quería escuchar su voz,

- Mmm? –logro responderme– perdón? – al parecer aun estaba asustada.

- No te alcanzaste a golpear cierto? – quería verificar que la había atrapado a tiempo, que estaba bien, no sé porque, pero sentí la necesidad de saber.

- O no; gracias, eres muy amable.- su voz cálida, amable e igual que su mirada, dulce, logró con esa frase tan sencilla mover mi corazón a mil revoluciones por hora, algo que hasta ahora no había sucedido, y eso me dio temor.

- Bien – hecha mi buena acción del día, así que le ayude a levantarse poco a poco cuando alguien me saco de mi propia burbuja. - "Bella, ven te ayudo, que pena, esa manía tuya aun no cambia" – le decía a ella mientras me miraba a mí, así que supuse que este joven debía ser su novio,

- Ah, si gracias, eres muy amable - pero su respuesta fue un poco fría, extraño, pero así son las mujeres.

Cuando volví a escuchar su voz cálida dirigiéndose a mí

- Ah perdón, esa es mi silla – me dijo para que la dejara pasar, quien lo creería, la tendría durante dos horas cerca mío, pero por favor Edward que estas pensando, detente.

- Si claro – me levante y la deje pasar, mientras su perfume a fresias me embriaga y rompía mi fuerza de voluntad; la cual llevaba años construyendo; aspire por segunda vez su aroma como guardándola en mi cerebro, mientras se acomodaba, sintiéndome como un delincuente lo que me llevo de nuevo a mi revista, debía tranquilizarme o muy seguramente haría una locura.

Llevábamos más o menos una hora de viaje y estaba terminando de leer la revista cuando, ella volvía a dirigirme la palabra.

- Hermoso paisaje, cierto? – preguntó y yo dirigí mi mirada a la ventana,

- Ah, si hermoso,- conteste, mientras mi mirada iba hacia la ventana y su rostro, el paisaje era extrañamente hermoso, las tonalidades azules y verdes se mezclaban entre sí, formando una belleza misteriosa.

–Y entonces te gusta el frio? – me preguntó de nuevo.

- La verdad no, nada húmedo ni frio, mmm no. – respondí mientras, me estremecía con la sola idea de convivir con el frio.

- Pues mira, que raro te has venido para la ciudad mas lluviosa del estado. Entonces te será difícil vivir en forks – apunto, la verdad es que ya no recordaba mucho mi infancia y siendo niño mis padres eran tan cálidos que nunca sentí el frio que se vivía fuera de la casa.

- Lo sé, pero debía hacerlo, así que- me encongí de hombros…- ni modo.

- Y porque debías hacerlo? Acaso no tienes opción? Si se puede saber – la verdad es que hasta ahora nadie me había hecho esa segunda pregunta, opción, ag lo único cierto es que no la tenía, mi vida desde hace muchos años dejo de tener mi control, y empezó a ser definida por otro, pero es lo que había elegido, no mas.

- Es un poco complicado.- respondí, de forma seca y mirándola fijamente, procurando intimidarla para que me dejara de preguntar.

- Ok.- respondió y calló

- Y tú, a que vas a forks? – le pregunte

- Mi mamá tuvo un accidente …- se quedó pensativa y mirando sobre mi hombro y de pronto vi como resbala por su mejilla una lagrima,

- Lo siento, no debí preguntártelo, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, confía en eso – sin pensarlo dos veces con una de mis manos limpie su rostro, suave y terso rostro, en definitiva era perfecta!.

Mientras la tocaba mi piel sentía una descarga eléctrica que nunca antes había sentido y de pronto me beso, sus labios cálidos, suaves, me hicieron despertar tantas emociones que no la separé de inmediato, hasta que sentí como con su lengua pedía permiso, desperté de mi ensoñación y fuerte y dolorosamente la separé de mí. Angustiada me pedía disculpas por lo sucedido, la verdad es que yo flotaba, tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados, alegría, dolor, desesperación, temor y duda, pero estaba encantado con ese beso…

… mi primer beso. (**HOY ME HE DADO CUENTA –RAGAZZI-MUSICA ****.com/watch?v=qRQTGn5ZiX8**** )**

Lo único que se me vino a la cabeza fue el chico que la acompañaba, seguramente su novio, agh Novio, ella de otro y no mía ag, mi tono de voz sonó un poco mas alto y agresivo de lo necesario.

- No te importa lo que tu novio pueda opinar?.-mientras mi corazón se detenía una milésima de segundo esperando su respuesta

- Erick?,No, No, él no es mi novio, es un viejo amigo, no te preocupes no te van a reclamar – me dijo para tranquilizarme.

Pero dejando de lado mi faceta de adolescente enamorado, me reclame y en el mismo tono de voz volvi a decir:

- No es porque me reclamen, pero no debiste besarme, ok –

- Lo siento – volví a repetir.

- Disculpa aceptada, pero no lo vuelvas hacer, nunca más, me entiendes?- eso debía quedar claro NUNCA MAS. No sé porque pero esa afirmación me dolió mas a mí que a ella.

- Mmmhuumm. Solo logró responder.

Y con esas ultimas palabras me giré y le di la espalda apartándome de la tentación de tomarla entre mis brazos y volver a besarla de una manera que nunca olvidará mi nombre; debía recordar porque fue transferido a forks y colocar de mi parte para que todo salga lo debido.

* * *

_**Hola chicas gracias por pasar y leer un rato, por sus comentarios, espero qe les guste y nos leemos pronto**_

**_XOXO_**

**_LUNATIK_**


	6. MI NUEVA FAMILIA

**BUENO CHICAS ESPERO QE POCO A POCO NOS PONGAMOS A TONO, LES GUSTE Y SI CREEN QUE LO MEREZCO DEJEN SUS REWIEWS**

**UN ABRAZO**

**LAS QUIERO UN RESTO, SON LAS MEJORES**

* * *

**MI NUEVA FAMILIA**

**POV EDWARD**

Por fin se acabó el viaje y debíamos bajar, tome mi morral y salí sin ni siquiera mirar atrás, sabia que alguien estaba esperándome, pues eso me habían dicho, cuando estaba descendiendo del bus, sentí que alguien gritaba mi nombre y me giré a ver.

Ahí estaba una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos, y ojos de color miel, que estiraba la mano mientras la batía en forma de saludo y gritaba mi nombre, la verdad no tenía ni la menor idea quien sería pero algo seguro era, es que venía a mi búsqueda, así que apurando mi paso me acerque a ella.

-Hola Edward, mi nombre es Victoria,

Antes de poder responder, se abalanzo a mis brazos regalándome el mas cálido de los abrazos, me apretó tan fuerte que sentía sincero, era como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida que lleváramos años sin vernos y que lo único que podría existir en el mundo en ese momento éramos los dos, le correspondí el abrazo con la mayor efusividad que pude, hacia muchos años, desde mi infancia, no me regalaban un abrazo con tanto amor, eso era lo que expresaba, era como si me amara sin conocerme, simplemente me olvide de todo y me deje llevar por la necesidad de sentirme amado, ahh que sensación.

Nos separamos lentamente y toco mi frente con la suya, para tomar aire, mientras me aprovechaba para observar con mayor cuidado a esta hermosa mujer; tenía los ojos de color miel, su cara llena de pecas cafés claras; característica de toda mujer pelirroja; con una aroma dulce, a pétalos de rosas, sus facciones tranquilas y amorosas; indicaban lo que ya había percibido era una mujer muy efusiva.

-Ah perdón, pero es que siento que nos conocemos de toda la vida.

-No te preocupes, sentí lo mismo

-Mucho gusto Edward Cullen Masen

- Bienvenido a Forks – mientras me señalaba el letrero de bienvenido que había sobre la carretera **(**.) y nos sonreímos,

- Bien vamos por tus maletas

- Eh, victoria

- Dime Viky por favor

- Ok viky, la verdad es que toda mi ropa y mis cosas las enviaron hace dos días, aun no llegan?

- Pues No sé, no me he ido a parecer por allá, tu tio me ha tenido de un lado para otro organizándolo todo, para recibirte como te mereces.

- Gracias, me imagino todo lo que mi tío te hizo trabajar, con lo consentido que es, supongo que no te ha dejado en paz

- No te preocupes, esta tan animado que estés aquí, se ve tan alegre que por eso no le he visto problema, entonces vamos.

Estábamos saliendo de la estación cuando alguien me tomo por el hombro…

- Hola… mmm… en serio discúlpame, no quiero que te lleves una mala impresión, pero estoy tan sensible, que por eso hago locuras – por un momento me quede callado admirando de nuevo su belleza, en verdad esta chica tenía un efecto particular sobre mí.

- no te preocupes, ahora si me disculpas.

- No tuvimos el placer de presentarnos adecuadamente, así que Mucho gusto mi nombre es Isabella Swan – me extendió su mano, sin pensarlo dos veces se la apreté, sintiendo como una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo con tan solo ese apretón de manos.

- Mucho gusto, Edward – ella apretó la mía, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, con unos ojos llenos de emoción, de pronto algo me recordó que victoria estaba presente y salí de mi ensoñación

-Ah… te presento a Victoria, una buena amiga

- Mucho gusto – se dirigió viky a ella, podría jurar que se miraron con cierto despotismo, como si tuvieran viejos rencores. – "el gusto es mío" – respondió -con que una amiga?, yo pensé que era tu novia, mira que una se equivoca a veces, de nuevo el placer es todo mío el conocerte, y cualquier cosa que necesites me encontrarás fácilmente en el hospital – diciendo esto me abrazo y se marcho, dejándome una rara sensación de soledad.

- Tu conoces a los swan? – le pregunte a viky

- La verdad sí, pensaba pedirte que me acompañaras a visitar a René, la mamá de Isabella, tuvo un accidente y me preocupa, los médicos no dieron muchas esperanzas.

- Sabes muy bien que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde; por supuesto que te acompaño. – eso me daba la oportunidad de volver a ver a Isabella bella, ¿pero que estoy pensando?, sacudí mi cabeza, para mantenerla despejada

- Y tu Ed, tuviste algún contratiempo con Isabella?

- Porque lo dices?

- Me dio la impresión por la forma en que te pidió disculpas, pasó algo malo, mira que esta chica es de tenerle miedo.

- Pues no se me hizo muy intimidante, lo único que pasó, es que se puso a llorar cuando me conto que a su mamá le había pasado un terrible accidente.

- En serio? Isabella Swan preocupándose por René? Eso si es muy extraño, pero bueno existen los milagros, cierto?

- Porque lo dices? Se ve que es una buena chica.

- Hay Edward te hace falta vivir un poco mas y conocer mas personas.

- Y sin mas nos montamos en el coche de victoria que me llevo a una hermosa casa, amplia, con bastante luz, un jardín bien trabajado de hermosas rosas y diversas flores, se notaba que viky era una mujer muy dedicada, cuando nos dirigimos al segundo piso nos encontramos con un hombre joven de cabellos dorados, alto bien parecido, según viky otro colaborador para mi trabajo.

- Mucho gusto, soy James y le colaborare encontrando lo que necesite.

-Encantado - le dije

Luego viky me mostro cual era el cuarto de mi tio y me explico que a él nunca le había gustado utilizar las habitaciones otorgadas, y que esta casa la había comprado él, así lo trasladaran a diferentes ciudades, siempre volvía y forks era su hogar y la mejor manera de vivir en un verdadero hogar era tener su propia vivienda,.

y que sorpresa al ver mi cuarto, espacioso, bastante iluminado con un gran ventanal, unas repisas con libros y cds, y los demás muebles necesarios para descansar y todo en tonalidades azules, me llamo la atención un oso sobre la silla, pero no dije nada. .

- Tu tío insistió que tus colores favoritos son los azules y este oso, fue lo ultimo que tuvo Alice junto a ella, tómalo como un regalo de bienvenida de tu tío Eleazar, él fue quien se lo envió a Tony.

- Eleazar todavía esta aquí en forks?

- No, él vive ahora en Seattle, pero se comunica mucho con Tony, y él pues le cuenta de tus avances, aunque están cerca casi nunca se ven.

- Ahhhh-

**FLASHBACK**

"Antony te dije que nosotros no podríamos tenerlos a los dos y tu aceptaste las cosas, no se que mas hacer, voy a enviar a Edward aun internado hasta que se pueda mantener solo, …(silencio)… sabes muy bien que Carmen ha sido muy comprensiva estos dos años, además estamos esperando un bebe, y no podemos con los gastos de los tres,…(silencio)… si lo sé, sé que tú no tienes como enviarnos dinero, pero entiende que yo no puedo solo, y la herencia de ellos, solo ellos la pueden tocar cuando crezcan, esa clausula absurda de mi hermano no sabes lo que nos perjudica a todos…(silencio)… discúlpame, yo también lamento su perdida, pero Carmen ya me puso un ultimátum o se va uno de los niños o se va ella y la verdad es que Alice es muy pequeña para un internado así que el que se debe ir es Edward, lo lamento Tony".

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Esa llamada entre mis Tíos esa noche fue la que determinó mi vida, y desde ese día, Eleazar dejó de existir para mí como un familiar, sé que eso está mal, pero la verdad es innegable, me imagino que mi tío Tony en cierta manera tampoco lo pudo perdonar.

Edward Cullen, empieza a despejar tu mente _(me dije)_ y disfrutar de esta nueva familia a la que las circunstancias me llevaron y empezar a prepararme para mi tarea.

* * *

COMO LES DIJE, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, SÉ QUE ES UN CAPITULO COMO TRANSITORIO PERO NECESARIO,

XOXO

LUNATIK


	7. Chapter 8

HOLA CHICAS

NUEVO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, Y DEJE REVIEWA, NO CUESTAN PERO ALEGRAN TANTO LA VIDA, GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO POR LEERLO Y ADICIONARLO, UN ABRAZO

LUNATIK

**CAPITULO 9**

**FAMILIA ES FAMILIA**

**Pov Bella**

Ey, Bella, tú aquí?

Charl…papá, claro que yo aquí. René me necesita y tu también, además para algo estudio medicina, si no sirvo para ayudar?

Si pues, la verdad es que nunca te llevaste bien con tu mamá; por algo aun la llamas por su nombre; pero si te tranquiliza estar aquí, sé que cuando despierte le gustará mucho verte.

Lo sé – no pude sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo a charly; siempre tuve grandes diferencias con ella; cuando la necesitaba como una madre se comportaba de una forma tan inmadura, como una chiquilla mas, y cuando la necesitaba como una amiga inmadura, se comportaba como una madre autoritaria; nunca la entendí. Pero es mi mamá por encima de todo y debía estar junto a ella.

Me fui en búsqueda del médico a cargo del caso de René, y una enfermera me sugirió hablar con el Dr. Shepard, lo encontré en la sala de descanso medico; era un hombre joven de mediana estatura, cabello oscuro y ojos de color miel y tez blanca; al verme se levanto.

Buenos días pero creo que se ha equivocado, la sala de espera de los familiares está fuera.

No se preocupe Dr. Lo busco a Usted, verá yo soy la hija de René Swan y me gustaría que me contará como esta mi madre.

Señorita en este momento estoy descansando, pero si gusta en 15 min estaré con Ud. y su padre, explicándole todo.

Dr. Por favor hable conmigo primero así podré preparar a mi papa cuando le vaya a explicar, sé muy bien que las probabilidades que René viva son escasas, solo quiero saber que tan complicado es el trauma que sufrió.

Señorita, por favor déjeme descansar,

Dr, entonces déjeme ver la historia clínica de ella mientras usted descansa – le dije en el mejor tono posible.

Mire las historias están en la estación de enfermería y no creo que se le presten, a menos que sea un medico además entre exámenes y evoluciones no creo que entienda mucho – me miró de pies a cabeza como si fuera un pequeño estorbo, este tipo me estaba desesperando

Primero, la historia clínica es del paciente, no suya, Segunda, tengo todo el derecho de verla y Tercera, Sí, soy medica así que no me voy a perder entre diagnósticos y exámenes.

Entonces le diré, su mamá ha sufrido un trauma craneoencefálico severo, y ha presentado una hemorragia epidural, con un deterioro avanzado de la conciencia, hasta llegar a coma, por tal motivo nos toco realizarle una cirugía de emergencia además estamos descartando un posible trauma a nivel cervical así que el pronóstico es delicado, debemos esperar a que despierte para poder decidir si la cirugía ha sido exitosa. Contenta. – me dejó fría, lo miré perpleja, sabía que la situación era difícil pero no me imagine que tanto.

Eh…gracias… disculpe pero es que sé muy bien lo complicado de la situación de René y me preocupa. – me retire cabizbaja, sabiendo que el diagnostico de ella era muy complejo, agh hasta podría m…, aleja de ti esas ideas, debes ser fuerte por Charly.

Pasaban las horas y me quede dormida en la silla de espera; una noche de rumba me empezaba a pasar factura; en sueños regresé a sus labios, cálidos, suaves, húmedos, ese hombre…Edward… Edward, separó sus suaves labios y aun nuestras frentes unidas, me miraba con devoción, como si fuera lo más hermoso que él hubiera visto; me miraba como ningún otro chico lo había hecho, con amor, no con pasión; de pronto se acercó a mi oreja y me susurro… Perdónala. Me desperté asustada y aun con la sensación de su beso en mis labios, pero porque me dijo perdónala, a quien?... Oh por Dios! RENÉ.

Me levanté lo más rápido posible y me dirigí a su habitación, una enfermera estaba activando código azul (paro cardiaco inminente), llegaron más médicos, enfermeras y el carro de paro, ¡SEÑORITA DEBE SALIR! Grito una voz masculina; pero estaba paralizada; tantas ocasiones en la que era yo la que realizaba la reanimación de varias personas y actuaba como era, con cabeza fría y rapidez para poder resucitarla sin problemas, y ahí estaba yo, sin poder mover un pie, viendo como la vida se le escaba de las manos a René, tanto tiempo de rencor hacia ella se esfumaban y solo me embriagaba una sensación de dolor, me dolía verla así, saber que la podría perder, que nunca la podría volver a ver juguetear con mi padre como si fueran niños, ese dolor me tenia paralizada, hasta que recordé sus palabras "perdónala"; como pude me acerque y le susurre al oído, _Quédate conmigo, no te vayas, yo… yo… te Necesito_.

De pronto una mano me tomo por brazo y me hizo salir de la habitación, Charly estaba frente a la puerta, su cara presentaba varias arrugas de preocupación, sus manos pasaba de su cabeza al abdomen, como pude me abrace a él, lo hice lo más fuerte que pude, que sintiera que yo también estaba preocupada y creo que lo conseguí, inmediatamente me abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo y sollozo junto a mi hombro; en verdad él la amaba, su compañera de aventuras y tristezas; estaba por irse.

No te preocupes, ella es fuerte y logrará salir de esta.- le dije al oído.

No lo sé, Bells, no lo sé.

Y entonces oí como se volvía a escuchar un pulso constante y rítmico, creo que en ese momento la canción que mas me gustaba era la que el monitor cardiaco permita oír de ese acompasado corazón, René estaba viva!

Debemos mantenernos vigilándola, por favor, Rosi, está pendiente, cualquier cosa me avisas – decía el doctor Shepard.

Doctor como esta? – le pregunté

Estable por el momento, pero les recomiendo que no la dejen sola, uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar y en las condiciones que está… Bueno usted me entiende cierto?- solo pude asentir, eso significaba, es probable que muera.

El resto de la tarde siguió estable, en la noche nos turnamos con Charly para hacer ronda, mientras el otro dormía, si René lograba pasar esa noche viva, tendría mayor esperanza de vivir; y así pasó el primer y segundo día.

Ya llevábamos cerca de cuatro días esperando una respuesta por parte de René, hasta el momento solo podíamos estar pendiente junto ella, con Charly nos turnábamos para acompañarla, le leíamos novelas, o las noticias, ayudábamos a arreglarla y le aplicábamos su crema preferida; hacíamos cosas para que ella se sintiera viva.

Esta semana junto a René, hacia que cada día me motivará a cuidarla, a demostrarle cuanto la quería, algo que nunca hacia cuando estaba bien; que ironía, tanta pelea, tanto odio, para saber que daría mi vida con tal de verla bien.


	8. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 10**

**¿?**

**POV EDWARD**

-Pueden pasar-afirme mientras leía en el escritorio, preparando mi primer discurso.

- Espero no molestar – dijo una voz sensual, levante la mirada y pude comprobar quien era, su cabello castaño oscuro llegaba a la espalda, sus ojos chocolate me miraban seductoramente, vestía unos jeans oscuros y una camiseta blanca, que marcaba sus senos, a medida que se acercaba se mordía el labio inferior en una mezcla de timidez y seducción arrebatadora; yo solo mandaba saliva; no sabía que quería, aun no hablaba y yo perdido entre mis sentidos, corazón latía desenfrenado, mi piel se erizaba sentía como poco a poco cobraba vida mi entre pierna, con un suave dolor placentero, me acomode en la silla tratando de darle espacio y respirar, aunque lo hice con esfuerzo.

- Por supuesto que no, eres bienvenida – le respondía sin pensarlo dos veces, y lo decía con una voz ronca; espera Edward esa no es tu voz natural, reaccioné; que te pasa? Lo pensaba mientras sacudía mi cabeza. – mmmm, que eh…que necesitas?

- A ti.

- Aquí me tienes, para lo que quieras – otra vez esa voz ronca, deja.

De pronto se sentó sobre mí, mientras rozaba mi miembro con su entrepierna me susurraba – tómame- pasaba mi lengua por el reborde de mi oreja y la introducía exhalando un cálido aliento, podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo junto al mío, luego tomo el lóbulo de mi oreja y lentamente lo succionó – gemí instintivamente- de mi oreja bajo lentamente besando mi cuello y se apoderó de mis labios, comenzó con besos tiernos, luego fue aumentando la intensidad, hasta que fueron fogosos y su lengua entraba en mi boca danzando junto a la mía en el más pasional beso de mi vida entera. Sin pensarlo dos veces metí mis manos dentro de su camiseta y empecé a sentir su piel tersa, suave, poco a poco fui subiéndolas hasta que sentí sus senos, suaves, delicados, solo los roce, mientras ella pasaba sus manos por mi torso y la colocaba sobre mi ya pronunciado miembro y acariciaba ese bulto de mi entrepierna como si fuera lo que más necesitara, ese toque me llevo directo al cielo – gemí instintivamente de nuevo, pude sentir como tocaba con mis manos la luna. La luna? Rápidamente reaccione y la empuje lejos de mí, que estaba haciendo, por Dios!

-yo… yo… lo…

-Edward, Edward, mira que te has quedo dormido – me sacudían mientras me llamaban.

- Ahhhh…- dude por un instante mientras reaccionaba a estas palabras, y me daba cuenta de la realidad, era un sueño, uno muy perturbador

- si viky perdóname, creo que me quede dormido leyendo, estoy algo cansado, mejor me voy a dormir a mi habitación, una pregunta tony ya llegó?

- No aun no la hace – intente levantarme y sentí como mi miembro estaba endurecido todavía, frente a ella no me podía levantar o sería obvio - te puedo preguntar qué tipo de pesadillas tenias?

- Porque?

- No, es que te ví con la cara un poco trastornada, pero no decías nada, te iba a dejar tranquilo pero empezaste a balbucear "yo… yo..," entonces pensé que estabas teniendo una pesadilla y por eso me decidí en despertarte.

- Ahhh, no, la verdad no me acuerdo muy bien – primera mentira, la verdad aun sentí como ella pasaba sus manos por mi cuerpo y como… EDWARD DETENTE.

– viky, me dejas un momento ubico todo como estaba y luego me voy a descansar ok.

- Si, no te preocupes, que descanses – se acerco y me dio un tierno beso en la frente.

- a propósito Ángela te va hacer una reunión de bienvenida mañana en la tarde así que mañana será un día ajetreado, ya que no lo pudo hacer el domingo, estas de acuerdo,

- Si, claro, igual nadie va a beber, es un día laboral, pero deberías decirle a Angie que no se preocupe, al único que le importaba mi llegada a Forks aun no aparece, por estar pescando en la Push – hay estaba pintado mi tío, pero su mayor felicidad era ese justamente la pesca, y no iba a ser yo quien lo privara de su felicidad.

Respiré profundo, tratando de calmarme y entender lo sucedido, pero que me había paso?, porque estaba como un adolescente, con fantasías eróticas y con una chica que ni conocía, es cierto que te besó y que fue un muy buen beso, pero Ya, solo fue eso y no más, porque ahora vienes a manchar a su imagen? Que te está pasando?. Terminé de recoger todo en el estudio y me dirigí a mi habitación, los rayos de la luna la iluminaban como si fuera luz de día, todo tenía una imagen tan tenue, me acerque a la ventana, la luna llena brillaba hermosa en el cielo…

-… luna…luna…luna bella…tu sabes que mi corazón ya está ocupado, no me hagas hacer lo que no debo, no quiero romper mi promesa, por favor no me cubras con tu manto.

* * *

**Chikas sé que esta corto pero asi me salio desde la primera vez así que si creen que merezco rewiew, los espero, sean para bien o para dejar de hacerlo un abrao a todas**

**XOXO**

**LUNATIK**


	9. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 11**

_**SENTIR **_

POV EDWARD

Me levante muy cansado como si no hubiera podido dormir durante la noche, me dirigí al baño y me arregle, teniendo la esperanza que hoy podría ver a Anthony, así podría hablar con alguien que me entendiera, que me aconsejara. Termine de colocarme el suéter y bajé a la cocina, viky había demostrado tener una habilidad para la cocina exquisita, mmm sus platos eran deliciosos.

- Hoy que vas a hacer?

- Tengo ganas de ir a ver a René, me acompañas?

- Si, con eso salgo un poco

- Ok, entonces después del desayuno vamos.

Terminamos el desayuno y viky se fue a su cuarto a terminar de arreglarse, hoy particularmente se veía hermosa, y no creo que fuera por ir a visitar su amiga.

- Vamos?

- Ok

Salimos de la casa rumbo al Clallam County hospital, llegamos y nos dirigimos por una serie de pasillos y ascensores para acceder a la ala de cuidados intensivos, victoria se dirigió a un hombre, se veía agotado, era un hombre de mediana contextura, cabello oscuro, algunas canas y se le veía tan cansado, que no quise entrometerme, parecía ser el esposo de la amiga de Viky, decidí acercarme a una enfermera, me presente y le solicite dejarme entrar a la habitación más cercana para hablar con las personas, posiblemente necesitaran ayuda o consuelo.

En la habitación que ingrese, había una mujer, de cabello corto color castaño, piel blanca, se encontraba conectada a un sin fin de maquinas que la ayudaban a respirar, otras indicaban el ritmo de su corazón, era como si las maquinas y ella fueran una sola persona, se veía tan desprotegida y sola, que me tome el atrevimiento de sentarme y acercarme a ella,

-hola, mi nombre es Edward Cullen y aunque no sé quién es usted quiero que sepa, que todo sucede por una razón, muy seguramente, si pudiera, reprocharía esta situación, pero vea el lado amable, aun tiene vida, recuerde que su familia la ama mucho – la tome de su mano derecha y me incline a decir una plegaria por su salud, estaba tan absorto en mi oración que no escuche cuando alguien ingreso, solo sentí que me tomaron por el hombro.

- Usted conoce a mi madre? – era ella, por un momento mi corazón se paralizó al verla frente a mi, sus ojos chocolates me miraban fijamente, se veía cansada, pero aun así lucia hermosa, su cabello suelto resaltaba su rostro y apretaba su labio inferior.

- eh… no, la verdad es que no, solo vi que estaba sola y quise acompañarla mientras victoria le hacia visita a su amiga

- sabía usted que solo la familia puede ingresar a las habitaciones? – de inmediato me levante para dejar de importunarla

- perdón, no era mi intención, como le digo, la vi sola, y quise acompañarla mientras alguien llegaba, estando usted aquí no hace falta que yo me quede, permiso – se ubico frente mío impidiéndome el paso.

- Discúlpeme usted mí, pero he tenido unos días algo complicados, entenderá cierto Edward?, puedo tratarte de tu y no de usted, sino le molesta?

- claro que lo puedes hacer, no hay problema bella.

- perdón, como me dijiste?

- Bella, o prefieres que te diga Isabella? – la verdad es que se me había escapado la forma en cómo la llamaba en mis sueños,

- no, no es eso, lo que pasa es que solo mi padre me llama así, ni si quiera mis amigas, ellas me dicen Isa, es extraño, solo eso.

- Entonces te puedo decir Bella?

- Por supuesto, pero solo si me dejas llamarte Ed, así los dos tenemos nuestros nombres abreviado y nos sentimos en confianza para hablar.

- Ok, por mí no hay problema, pero solo cuando estemos solos, te parece?

- bien, dime Ed, como va tu trabajo?, ya te adaptaste a Forks o quieres salir corriendo?

- En tan poco tiempo no puedo darte una respuesta franca, solo puedo decir que tengo muchos motivos para quedarme – sin pensarlo mucho la mire fijamente, quería grabarla en mi mente, ya que no sabía cuando la podría volver a ver – el trabajo bien, al comienzo, el cambio siempre es duro para todos pero uno se adapta a las personas y ellas a uno, y tu como estas? – le preguntaba mientras le tomaba las manos, de nuevo pude sentir como esa corriente eléctrica volvía a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, mi corazón latía más rápido y más fuerte que el monitor cardiaco que tenia la mamá de Bella.

- La verdad, mal, muy mal, no tengo a mis amigas, acá en Forks no tengo amigos, estoy sola junto a Charly, y debo mostrarme siempre fuerte por él, pero la verdad es que… -la vi como respiraba, para evitar dejar caer las lagrimas, sus ojos se veían como cristales, con un poco de agua, realmente estaba afectada con toda la situación de su madre, quería ser su amigo, aunque sea eso, podría ofrecerle.

- Pues, corrígete, ahora tendrás uno, si lo que necesitas es que alguien te acompañe, vendré seguido o te cubriré mientras descansas, y si lo que quieres es que alguien hable contigo o sepa como estas, entonces me tendrás 24 horas los siete días de la semana, que te parece?

- Bien, te puedo pedir algo?

- lo qe necesites.

- Abrázame

no me hice de rogar y me tome el atrevimiento de ofrecerle el mas cálido de los abrazos, no solo porque me urgía poder tocarla de nuevo, sino, para que sintiera que alguien la apoyaba incondicionalmente, aunque no nos conociéramos, darle la oportunidad de sentirse respaldada, así duramos un tiempo, que para mi fueron solo segundos, porque su cercanía era mi mayor placer, aunque lo quisiera negar, así era!, abrazados como estábamos pegue mi frente a la suya y la mire fijamente, para poder decirle – Ten fortaleza cr..- sin aviso, ni permiso, sus labios se volvieron a unir a los míos en una danza, mis labios le correspondieron, mi mente se desconecto por unos segundos y solo pude sentir; sentir que sus labios eran suaves, cálidos y dulces,

sentir como mi piel se quemaba bajo el fuego intenso de ese beso,

sentir como mi corazón era ocupado por una sola persona

sentir como olvidaba quien era,

sentir como su lengua acariciaba el reborde de mis labios pidiendo permiso para ingresar y yo dejándolos ingresar, mientras sus manos se introducían por debajo de mi chaqueta, cuando una de sus manos acaricio mi pecho, el frio contacto, me conecto de nuevo, fuertemente la separé

– por favor discúlpame,-jadee- esta vez fui yo quien se aprovecho de la situación

- Eso no es verdad, pero ten en cuenta que nunca debes decir nunca

- No te entiendo, pero, por favor entiéndeme, esto no puede volver a pasar – me retiré de la habitación en busca de viky, dejándola sola en la habitación.

Victoria estaba hablando con el hombre que saludo, cuando me vio se levanto, y me presento.

- Edward, te presento a Charlie Swan, es el esposo de René, y uno de los empresarios más destacados de la ciudad, Charly te presento a Edward Cullen el es.. - ENFERMERA, CODIGO AZUL! –

Oímos como gritaba Bella, él se levantó rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia la habitación, me gire para ver que sucedía y pude notar, como el equipo de enfermeras salían corriendo, gritando CODIGO AZUL! Un hombre con bata, supongo medico, ingreso e hizo Salir a todos menos a bella, desde fuera, con victoria observábamos como trabajaban en plena coordinación todos para regresar a la señora Swan a la vida, el Sr. Swan se acercó a viky y la abrazo, no aguanto la presión del momento, colocándose a llorar a su hombro, yo estaba atónito, nunca había estado en una situación así, pero estaría igual de trastornado que el padre de Bella, pero ella, ella se encontraba abrazada a si misma como si fuera a despedazarse y necesitara estar unida para no derrumbarse, miraba todo fijamente, nunca la note frágil, ni trastornada, vi como se acercó un momento a su mamá y le susurro algo al oído, después de esto volvió a sonar el monitor, el médico sorprendido se acercó a bella, parecía que conversara con ella mientras todo el resto del equipo organizaba las cosas y salía de la habitación; esta vez el médico se acercó al señor Swan y le dijo:

Este es el segundo paro cardiaco que ha tenido su esposa, no voy a mentirle, como le dije a su hija, ella tiene oportunidad de vivir, pero es como si algo le faltara, medicamente era para que ya estuviera bien, la verdad, me ha sorprendido que en ambos casos su hija le susurra algo y de inmediato volvemos a tener una respuesta afirmativa, háblenle, denle motivos para regresar, que sienta que no renunciaran a ella, a algunos pacientes eso les sirve, porque? No sé, algunos lo llaman milagro, yo simplemente motivos de vida.

- Doctor eso es un milagro, que Dios obra en ella – le dijo victoria

Yo solo lo escuchaba mientras miraba a bella como se sentaba junto a su mamá y le hablaba como si en verdad la escuchara, le tomaba su mano junto a las suyas y la miraba fijamente, luego pude ver como se limpiaba con la manga de su camiseta las lagrimas que bajan, en verdad sufría, y no sabia que hacer para ayudarla, me sentía impotente ante esta situación.

- Charlie si quieres me quedo acompañándote otro rato mas, te parece? – se ofreció victoria, yo completamente complacido con esta oportunidad, así podría acompañarla por mas tiempo.

- Gracias, la verdad es que si, si necesito compañía, bella no se ha despegado de René, desde que llego y quiero que ella descanse, me ayudarías con eso, victoria

- En serio?, pensé que Isabella y René nunca se habían llevado bien, que era un odio incomprensible el que se tenían o me equivoco? – yo estaba aturdido con lo escuchaba, ese ángel en guerra con su propia madre, pero eso no era lo que demostraba

- No, no te equivocas, pero desde que llego, y le dijeron la situación de René es la que ha estado junto a ella, es la que mas le habla, la cuida, la peina, la masajea a veces hasta la maquilla cuando sabe que vienen visitas, en verdad no sé, parece que quisiera compensarle todo el daño que se hicieron, y los años que estuvieron lejos la una de la otra; yo apenas me acerco a René me ahogo con un nudo en la garganta y solo la beso en las manos, me duele tanto verla así que me derrumbo junto a ella, pero Bella, … bueno que puedo decir, me ha sorprendido.

- Si tu lo dices, solo que no deja de ser extraño, si quieres dile que descanse y yo me quedo junto a ella – le decía victoria

- No, sé que no lo hará

- Si quieres yo puedo hablar con ella, y tratar de convencerla – le dije, algo sorprendido me miro y asintió con la cabeza, victoria me miró con sorpresa y una duda se dibujo en su rostro.

Me dirigí a la habitación y me acerque a bella

- Bella, vamos, necesitas Salir de la habitación, vamos y tomamos algo en la cafetería o si quieres te acompaño a tu casa y descansas un poco, tu papá, dice que desde hace ocho días no sales de este hospital, ni descansas.

- No gracias, ella me necesita, Charlie… perdón papá no es capaz de quedarse con ella sin desmoronarse, asi que, gracias pero no.

- Vamos entonces a la cafetería y tomas algo, victoria esta con tu padre y ella estará pendiente de tu mamá – me acerque a su espalda, pegando mi pecho a ella y le susurre – hazlo por mí, sí, no me gusta verte así. – esa verdad me estremeció, ella me estaba importando mas de lo que debía, en tan poco tiempo había logrado lo que muchas intentaron y no pudieron, se volteo mirándome con su rostro lleno de lagrimas

- Si me alejo ella se muere, NO LA VOY A DEJAR IR, no le permitiré que me deje, ok,

- Eso es lo que le dijiste hace un rato – me miro sorprendida, no pensó que la estuviera observando.

- No, las dos veces que ha estado en esta situación, le digo algo que me dijeron en sueños, solo le digo que se quede conmigo, que la necesito,- se encogió de hombros- parece que funciona.

- Y se lo has dicho en momentos diferentes a ese.

- Sí, a cada rato, pero solo hasta ahora.

- Vamos a tomar algo, te distraes un poco la dejas descansar un poco, si, por favor, por mi.- me miró fijamente, asintió a mi petición, se levanto con la cabeza gacha, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando salimos Charly y Victoria me miraron sorprendidos, pero el rostro de victoria era de preocupación y duda.

* * *

Bueno chicas si creen que merezco rewiews se los agradecere un abrazo a las que me leen, o siguen asi no comenten pero me encantaria saber que piensan.

xoxo

LUNATIK


	10. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 12**

**CONOCERTE UN POCO**

POV EDWARD

Salimos a la cafetería, y le ofrecí un café, a lo que respondió que preferiría un capuchino, compre lo necesario para acompañarla a comer algo, mientras volvía a tomar fuerzas para preguntar

- Porque decías, que solo hasta ahora le has dicho a tu mamá que la necesitas?

- Entre ella y yo tenemos grandes diferencias, siempre viví molesta con ella, le reproché muchas cosas, ya grande, era ella quien me las reprochaba a mí, y así nos la hemos pasado hasta ahora.

- Pero porque paso eso?

- La verdad,- arrugo su frente – no lo recuerdo, hace tanto tiempo que vivimos así, que por eso decidí irme a estudiar lejos, para no verla muy seguido, y luego me acostumbre a no venir, simplemente los llamaba, bueno llamaba a Charlie, así me enteraba de todo.

- Y tu no llamabas a tu mamá, ni preguntabas por ella aunque sea?

- Al comienzo, cuando me fui sí, pero ella siempre se negaba, porque papá le decía que pasara y ella decía simplemente "estoy ocupada" así que decidí, si ella no quiere hablarme pues no le rogaré y no volví a pregunta por ella. Y tú te llevas bien con tus padres?

- Mmgmgmgm, yo… este… no. Mejor dicho soy huérfano desde los 5 años, mis padres murieron en un accidente aquí, en Forks. – me miro sorprendida

- Lo siento, no pensé, perdona

- No te preocupes, hace mucho rato de eso, 23 años para ser exactos

- Y tienes mas hermanos o familia?

- Si, claro, mi Tio Anthony con el que convivo aquí en Forks y tengo una pequeña hermana de de 23 años, sé que esta estudiando en Georgetown, arte

- En serio, yo también estudio en Georgetown, medicina, de pronto la conozco, sabes con mis amigas tenemos un club, tal vez se una a él.

- En serio, y de que es el club?- vi como arrugaba su frente y subía una ceja como si no quisiera hablar del asunto - Está bien si no lo quieres decir, tal vez mas adelante me cuentas

- Eh, no, es solo un grupo de jóvenes que se divierten y la pasan bien no mas, nada académico, solo pura diversión, estando joven debes vivir o después te arrepentirás, después te explico cómo se llama, esa también ha sido un motivo de pelea con René.

- Ahhhhh jaaaaa, ok, nunca le dices mamá a tu mamá?

- Frente a ellos, si, pero por fuera me acostumbre a llamarlos por sus nombres, me parece menos formal. Bueno cambiando de tema, si voy a llamarte para hablar o pedirte un favor, no crees que debes darme tu número de teléfono

- Ah por supuesto,- tome el lapicero que tenía guardado y lo apunte en una servilleta y se lo entregue – a veces lo tengo apagado, tu sabes ocupaciones – _otra mentira, ocupaciones? Ahora les dices así Edward? _- puedes dejarme el mensaje que yo te la devuelvo ok.

- Bueno, Ed, es muy agradable hablar contigo pero debo irme

- Espera, tu papá dice que hace mucho no vas a tu casa a descansar, que te parece si vamos, vemos como sigue tu mamá si está bien, te acompaño y vamos a tu casa para que te cambies y duermas un rato.

- Pero, es que…

- Vamos, sé que no pasará nada, además, no tenemos que demorarnos, con que descanses una hora, como para recobrar fuerzas es suficiente, además no debes tener miedo, no te hare nada malo, yo también debo estar temprano, para una reunión.

- Jajaja, eso si esta bueno, es más fácil que yo te haga algo a ti, aunque no precisamente malo, más bien muy buenoo. – escucharla hablar así, fue algo extraño, se notaba tan segura y tan atrevida, pero me gustaba, se notaba que era una mujer fuerte y decidida sin miedo a mostrarse tal cual.

- Salimos hacia la unidad de cuidados críticos, le pregunte a victoria si podía quedarse un rato mas, mientras la acompañaba, a lo que no hubo problemas, vi que se acerco bella con un bolso en la mano.

- Podemos irnos, si te atreves, ajajaja

- Por supuesto, vamos.

El viaje a su casa fue tranquilo, ninguno hablaba solo escuchaba la música que sonaba de fondo en la radio, algo de phil Collins, de pronto giro y nos encontrábamos en un callejón lleno de plantas y flores, lo que hacia la entrada a la casa lo mas de cálida, su casa por fuera era hermosa, cuando ingresamos, era aun mas hermosa por dentro, se veía que no era una familia clase media todo lo contrario, la casa estaba decorada con gusto exquisito; a menos que el pobre señor Swan viviera en la quiebra.

- El cuarto de video, está a la izquierda, puedes encenderlo y ver lo que quieras, a menos que quiera subir y acompañarme a cambiar, así me ayudas a relajarme un poco

- Muummm, este, eh, no gracias, yo me quedo viendo televisión mientras te organizas y descansas, por mi, ni te preocupes – se acerco a mi, poniéndose de punta me susurro al oído.

– no te preocupes que no muerdo

- Este, ehhhh, … muumm, no tranquila necesitas recuperar fuerzas para estar con tu mamá en el hospital-debía centrarla y recordarle eso para que me dejara tranquilo.

- Si tienes razón, perdón, ahora vuelvo, que no tendrás tiempo de extrañarme.

Llevaba mas de treinta minutos esperando a que bella bajara, pero nada, así que decidí adentrarme en el segundo piso, a ver en que habitación estaba, lo bueno fue que solo en una había música, clásica sonando, creo que era Vivaldi, la puerta estaba abierta así que solo toque un poco y mire toda la habitación en búsqueda de bella, pero nada, asi que decidí entrar, tal vez le había pasado algo, la busque por todos lados pero nada, la puerta del baño estaba entre abierta, hice un suave toque, pero nadie respondió, entre sin pensarlo dos veces, hay estaba ella, recostada en la bañera, con uno de sus brazos y piernas por fuera, el resto rodeado de la espuma de baño, se veía tan hermosa, como podía pensar que sería su amigo, si cada vez que la veia, mi mundo se ponia de cabeza, y siento como mi piel la reclama a gritos, como podría verla como mi amiga, si sus palabras y besos me reclaman como suyo, sé muy bien que sufriré pero debo seguir adelante con mi idea de serlo, por que ella debe ser feliz aunque no sea conmigo.

Tome una toalla, y con ella la cubrí, sacándola de la tina sin tener que invadir su privacidad, hice mi más grande esfuerzo de no mirarla, tocarla y hacerla mía, era lo que más deseaba, pero estaba tan indefensa, se veía tan linda, como un copo de nieve único e incalculable, la termine de sacar, colocándola en la cama, la cubrí con una manta, dejándola dormida como mi "bella durmiente", antes de salir escuche como decía;_ no te vayas, Edward no me dejes, soy tuya, solo tuya;_ salí de la habitación, a esperar a que despertará, pero sus palabras me impactaron, no me imagine que pensara en mí de esa manera, incluso en sus sueños, eso significaba que ella sentía por mí lo que yo por ella?. Por más que quise evitarlo, Isabella Swan se estaba adueñando de mi corazón y sin remedio.

* * *

SE QUE ESTA CORTO, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS

UN ABRAZO A TODAS

XOXO


	11. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

**NO TODO LO QUE BRILLA ES ORO**

**POV BELLA**

Apenas desperté lo único que recordé fue que había llegado a la casa y me había metido a la tina para lograr relajarme, pero como carajos aparecí desnuda en mi cama? Si yo no lo hice? Ohhh… Edward, rápidamente me vestí y salí con algunas cosas para llevar a la clínica incluyendo el celular, para poder hablar con él, porque en verdad me había dado su número y se había ofrecido a acompañarme, este hombre, me movía el piso de una forma que nunca llegue a creer posible, apenas baje, pude verlo, estaba con la mirada perdida en la televisión, solo me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla, me gustaba como se estremecía ante mi contacto, eso me indicaba lo mucho que le gustaba; cuando lo bese, levemente recordé que había soñado con él, solo lograba visualizar imágenes como si fuera un álbum de fotografías; él y yo un día soleado, luego un beso, un te quiero, luego él y yo discutiendo; ¿por qué? no lo sé, solo recuerdo nuestros rostros ofuscados; él diciendo que se iba, que se alejaba, que yo no merecía estar con él, luego otra imagen yo en un gran bosque oscuro, estoy llorando diciéndole "_no te vayas, Edward no me dejes, soy tuya, solo tuya" _pero él ya no está, solo queda la absoluta soledad y un gran vacío en mi pecho; el recuerdo de ese sueño me estremeció, estaba perdida entre mis imágenes hasta cuando con su voz aterciopelada de ángel me dijo

- Vamos?

- Si, - lo tome de la mano y lo arrastre al carro, sin soltarlo, su contacto era esencial para mí.

Viajamos de vuelta a la clínica; junto a Charly seguía victoria; la cual me miró como si hubiera visto a su peor enemiga, intente no prestarle atención, solo me acerque a Charly, le di algo de comida que había llevado, me devolvía a Ed y le dije

- Gracias, no sabía cuánto lo necesitaba hasta ahora,

- No ha sido nada, debo irme, tengo una reunión, pero cualquier cosa me avisas, si.

- Si, claro – no me aguante más y lo abrace, no de una forma sensual, solo de una manera tierna, él era tan cálido que provocaba tenerlo cerca siempre.

**POV EDWARD**

La actitud de victoria hacia Bella era de rabia y la verdad no lo entendía, cuando salimos rumbo a la casa me atreví a hablar

- Pobre familia, se nota que están sufriendo

- Si, pobre Charly

- Pobre Charly y pobre Isabella, porque los dos están mal

- Bueno lo de Isabella permíteme dudarlo, sabias que ella no quiere a René,

- Si algo me contó

- Y te dijo que desde muy niña no habla con ella, la única manera en que se dirigían la palabra era cuando le reprochaba algo a su madre, esa joven nunca entiendo que René era su madre y que le debía respeto

- Si, pero recuerda que para pelear se necesitan dos, así que René no debió quedarse atrás en las peleas, no crees?

- Ella no entiende ni si quiera la palabra respeto, no se respeta ni ella misma

- Por favor Victoria, se nota que es una chica sencilla, alegre y muy espontanea, pero no por eso es fácil.

- Sabias que tiene un club en la universidad, si te lo contó

- Ah, si, algo. Que tiene que ver eso con la relación con su madre?

- La verdad nada, cuando formo ese club ella ya no se hablaba con René, desde que se fue, solo habla con Charlie, nunca preguntaba por ella o algo

- Ella me dijo que si lo hacía y que era René la que no quería pasar al teléfono

- Bueno como sea, la ultima vergüenza que ha tenido que soportar René es saber que su hija no es sino una perdida, en la universidad formalizó un club que se llama el club de la lujuria, puedes creerlo! De la lujuria, válgame Dios

- Por favor victoria, esos clubs deben tener nombres atractivos para llamar a mas jóvenes a pertenecer al club, no necesariamente porque sea algo pecaminoso.

- Ah no, y la regla de tener relaciones sexuales entre sus miembros, te parece normal y poco pecaminoso.

- Oh, - _QUE, QUE? Pero como es posible, victoria debe estar equivocada_

– Viky no crees que a veces las personas levantamos falsos testimonios sin fundamento, Bella es una buena mujer, tiene un brillo especial, si, es un poco decidida, pero eso no quiere decir que sea así de fácil.

- Ay querido como se nota que no sabes que todo lo que brilla no es oro, y en el caso de Isabella, es solo una lata de gaseosa brillante, por eso le ves un brillo, Edy te hace falta vivir un poco mas.

Eso no podía refutárselo, pero para mi, era imposible creer que ella fuera así, simplemente no podía creerlo, llegamos donde Angela, donde me tenían preparado un pequeño agasajo, el resto de la tarde fue tranquila, llena de personas que querían conocerme, personas que me conocieron cuando era pequeño y que habia dejado de saber de ellos, como lo era Tyler, Laurent y Stephany, y de otras que nunca me olvide pero que nuestros destinos se separaron como lo era James, un amigo único en mi infancia, cuando lo ví, la verdad no lo reconocí de una vez, del niño gordito y pecoso que deje cuando me fui, encontré un hombre fuerte, alto, para las mujeres de la reunión un adonis completo, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que no me sentía asediado, ni acosado, uff era un alivio.

- Edward! Amigo, tanto tiempo, mira que nos has cambiado mucho, tu pelo igual de rebelde, y tu igual de flaco

- Jajaja, en cambio tu, todo un adonis, mira cuantas mujeres te han acosado, de verdad que le hiciste a mi amigo el gordo.

- Chisss, ese apodo no lo repitas ni en broma, que te puedo decir, después de que te llevaron, mis padres se divorciaron, me fui a vivir con mamá y ella mas estricta con mi comida, hizo que perdiera peso, y el resto es genética, la estampa no se pierde, jajaja

- Jajajaj, me alegra encontrar un viejo amigo de armas

- Creeme que cuando Angie me dijo que vendrías a "trabajar" aquí, no lo podía creer, no podía creer que tu tio te haya obligado, tu que de niño decías que serias un doctor para ayudar, que serias igualito a tu papá, y mira, mmmm, que decir, ayudas pero no de la forma en la que esperaba.

- Mejor no me digas nada, que tan solo llevo una semana aquí, y he conocido alguien que no quiero herir.

- Opss! Eso es grave o no?

- Si pero por favor, por nuestra vieja amistad, no lo digas a nadie.

- Hermano, me extraña que lo sugieras, recuerda que siempre seré tu amigo, como lo prometimos de niños.

- Gracias!

- Amigo mío, luego te busco y hablamos largo y tendido por ahora, me voy las chicas me esperan

- James! Por favor

- Chao

La verdad es que salió al patio y en menos de un minuto logro encontrar pareja, quien lo creería el niño tímido todo lo que cambio.

- Edward, amigo mio, te gusto?

- Angie, sabes muy bien que no me esperaba esto, gracias, eres un sol

- Ay, si no estuviera enamorada de Erick creería que estas tratando de conquistarme, jajaja, mentiras!

- Jajaja, Angie una pregunta, qe sabes de Isabella Swan?

- La Reina de la lujuria!, porque?

- Así la llaman?

- Si, un chico que vive aquí trajo el run run que Isabella había montado un club con ese nombre y que era una perdida completa, pero la verdad antes de eso, solo sabía que era la hija de Charlie y René Swan, chica rebelde y poco sociable, por lo menos con la gente del pueblo, que yo sepa no tiene amigos aquí, porque la pregunta?

- No, solo por saber, - entonces era cierto, pero aun no podía creer, ella brillaba con luz propia como un sol, no como un satélite que brilla por un reflejo, debía ser una equivocación.

Por fin termino la reunión, salimos con viky rumbo a casa, en el camino, hablamos de todos y cada uno de los que nos acompañaron, cuando llegamos, pude notar que había estacionada una camioneta, me imagine que era el tio Anthony, lo que lo confirmo fue la actitud de victoria cuando llegamos, se arreglo el cabello, se miro en el espejo retrovisor, se aplico un poco de brillo, y pulió su vestido, era impresión mía o victoria se estaba arreglando para que la viera Tony? Que raro. Entrando a la casa se percibía un olor a pescado frito, único y característico de Tony.

- BIENVENIDO A CASA! HIJO MÍO.

- TIO! – como era de esperarse nos regalamos un abrazo, fuerte y prolongado, lo necesitaba, era mi polo tierra, una persona muy sabia y afectuosa.

- Por fin pude verte, créeme el viejo Black, no dejaba que viniera sin algo de pescado decente para hacerte una rica cena familiar.

- Jajaja, me imagino.

Mientras nos abrazábamos y saludábamos victoria esperaba de pie junto a la puerta de la cocina, lo miraba extasiada, sus ojos brillaban y no era por mí, eran por él, estos días que habíamos estados solos nunca la había visto en esa actitud, si, era cariñosa, pero como una madre hacia su hijo, pero lo que podía ver ese cariño que mostraba era más fuerte, mas radiante.

- Bueno te vas a quedar ahí parado, ven, siéntate, que ya terminamos de organizar esto, cierto victoria

Se acercó a ella, le regalo un beso en la mejilla con una suave y tierna caricia en su brazo, lo que ocasionó que se ella se ruborizará un poco, y soltara un suspiro, los vi como trabajaban en la cocina, hacían un buen equipo de trabajo, luego colocaron la mesa, después de agradecer por los alimentos, cenamos hablando de todo, recordando viejas cosas, algunas con dolor, otras con alegría, muchas de nostalgia, por fin sentía en que tenia un hogar; después de cerca de cuatro horas de charlas y recuerdos, viky fue la primera en irse a dormir, luego solo con Anthony pude preguntar

- Sabes que victoria esta enamorada de ti?

- Si – lo dijo en un susurro y con los ojos mirando a bajo

- Pero…

- No hay pero que valga, ella sabe hasta donde puedo llegar con ella y lo que puedo y no hacer, la que tomo la decisión de vivir aun así conmigo, fue ella.

- Pero tio, tu me enseñaste otra cosa, y victoria es una mujer aun joven, no deberías aconsejarla a que se vaya, viva y sea feliz.

- Y a ti quien te dice que no lo es?, cada uno creamos una versión de felicidad que aunque a los demás no les parezca, para nosotros es un paraíso, además… -agacho la mirada y bajo el tono de voz- yo también …

- Lo sé, te entiendo, créeme que lo sé – me miro sorprendido y extrañado

- Como así? Hasta hace unos días no me habías dicho nada, que paso?

- Paso que conocí a alguien, de camino a aquí, ese alguien ha puesto todo mi mundo de cabeza, me ha mostrado que mi soledad era un manto de oscuridad y con su sola presencia ha podido colocarle estrellas a ese manto, ha hecho de mi oscuridad un hermoso lienzo nocturno, con luna y estrellas, créeme, te entiendo.

- Por Dios, hijo, y tu compromiso?

- Lo continuaré, pero no le he dicho quien soy, solo le haría daño, y es tan importante para mí que no le quiero hacer daño.

- Mira que te ha pegado bien fuerte, ha pasado algo entre ustedes?

- Tio por favor!

- Solo una pregunta, un beso, caricias o sexo?

- Solo besos

- Besos?

- Si, besos, desde que la ví, nos hemos besado cerca de dos veces, aunque la que toma la iniciativa siempre ha sido ella, pero yo le correspondí, como es posible que Dios te enseña el amor y luego te lo quita? Él no es egoísta y tu y yo lo sabemos, pero porque con nosotros lo es, no lo entiendo y eso me tiene muy confundido.

- Ed, hijo, estas seguro de continuar? Sabes que todos tenemos elección, yo elegí vivir así, victoria eligió seguirme a donde yo vaya, y tu debes elegir.

- Lo sé, pero nunca me enseñaron a renunciar a lo que ya había iniciado y con bella solo inicie una buena amistad y eso será lo que le daré.

- Bella?

- Si así la llamo, tío.

Después de esta charla, nos fuimos a descansar, al día siguiente todo volvió a su orden normal, y así sucesivo los siguientes días, con bella nos comunicábamos todos los días o ella me llamaba o lo hacia yo, siempre me regalaba mensajes llenos de ternura apenas me despertaba, es como si pudiera ver la hora en que me levantaba y me los regalaba para darme un día lleno de amor, mientras yo le regalaba palabras de fuerza y esperanza, para que descansará y fortaleciera su relación de perdón con su mamá; solo un día no me llamó, la extrañe demasiado, tanto que al finalizar el día no me pude aguantar y la llamé

- Hola, como estas? Que ha pasado, que no supe de ti?

- Hola, tan lindo, te preocupaste por mí o solo extrañaste a la loca acosadora que tienes pegada a ti?

- Jajajajaja, tu como siempre, la verdad que te ha pasado?

- Algo maravilloso, mamá volvió, regresó, hoy despertó de su coma, los médicos le han estado haciendo estudios y con Charlie no nos hemos despegados de ella, sabes que a la primera que vio fue a mí, hubieras visto la cara de felicidad al verme, cuando la vi que me sonrío, pensé que Charlie estaba detrás mío, pero no, ella me sonreía, ay Ed, estoy tan feliz.

- Te felicito mi niña, te lo dije, te dije que ella iba a estar feliz de saber que estas junto a ella, eso significa que pronto le darán de alta a tu mamá.

- Si, el Dr Shepard dice que si todo sale bien y ella sigue mejorando lo mas posible es que salga en una semana, aunque yo no me iré hasta saber que este mejor, ya llevaba muchas cosas en la universidad adelantadas así que me puedo dar ese lujo, no te preocupes, no te libraras de mi tan rápido.

- Jajaja tu si no, bueno me alegra, no molesto mas, y te dejo para que sigas al lado de tu mamá, un abrazo

- Un beso para ti bien grande

- Para ti también.

Luego de eso, hablábamos pocas veces en la semana, por lo general nuestras conversaciones se basaban en mensajes de texto "te extraño" "me haces falta" "TQM" "tu a mí" "sigue adelante, perdona" "hoy te he tenido en mis pensamientos" así sucesivamente, eran pequeños mensajes que alegraban mi corazón, el único que sabía de la existencia de esos mensajes era Anthony, el único capaz de entenderme sin juzgarme, pero debe tener un fin, ese fin se cercaba, pronto bella debía regresar a la universidad y hay todo acabaría.

* * *

ESPERO DE CORAZON QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y COMO TAL ESPERO SUS REVIEWS PARA SABER SI CONTINUO O NO?

XOXO

LUNATIK


	12. Chapter 13

**Bueno chicas volvi, disculpas por la demora, espero que les guste, espero review si consideran que lo merezco.**

* * *

CAPITULO 13

"_**SORPRESAS TE DA LA VIDA, LA VIDA TE DA SORPRESAS"**_

POV BELLA

Pasaron dos semanas desde nuestro ultimo encuentro, pero no lograba sentir su ausencia porque siempre en las noches nos llamábamos o enviábamos mensajes de texto, los de él siempre preguntándome como estaba y como seguía René y los mios, diciéndole lo mucho que lo extrañaba, que me hacia falta y del avance de René, la verdad es que en esas dos semanas mamá, había empezado a despertar, a veces solo movía los dedos de la mano, en otras, lo pies, el ultimo logro había sido, abrir sus ojos, cuando lo hizo, al primero que vio fue a Charly, él estaba junto a ella y cuando lo vio, le dijo amor, yo me encontraba afuera hablando con mi ángel cuando pasó, con esos avances ya podía irme tranquila a terminar semestre, aun no se lo había dicho a Ed, la sola idea de alejarme tanto me dolía, pero como era posible? Si tan solo éramos "amigos"? Como decía Ed.

- Hola, estas ocupado?

- Mmm, un poco, estoy desayunando

- Ahh, que vas a hacer hoy?, podemos vernos en un rato? – se escuchaba como si estuviera masticando algo

- Toda la mañana estoy ocupado, sabes que los fines de semana no soy yo, de todo lo que debo hacer

- Que te parece si nos vemos en la tarde, a eso de las 3, así tu haz comido algo y podemos disfrutar algo de la tarde, es que ya ha pasado un mes desde que nos vimos, mamá esta mejorando cada día y yo…necesito verte, si

- Ehh..esta bien, le diré a Tony que me reemplace el en la tarde con eso podemos hablar sin problemas

- A ti quien te dice que vamos a tener tiempo de hablar, jajajaja el tiempo solo nos dará para gozar – me encantaba ser así de arriesgada con él, tomar las riendas, ya que él era tan tímido en cada una de las conversaciones pero eso lo cambiaria jiji

- Por favor, sin locuras, jajajaja pero está bien, nos vemos mas tarde.

- Te recojo en tu casa, te parece?

- Eh.. no.. no te preocupes, dime donde y yo llego.

- Entonces nos vemos en la Push, en una hora.

Muy nerviosa, termine de organizarme, no sé porque, pero quería que este día fuera genial, no lo olvidaría y si todo salía como lo esperaba seguramente tendría mas felicidad en mi vida.

- Hola sube, que aun nos falta un poco mas de recorrido

- Donde vamos?

- A la playa

- Pero no tengo la ropa adecuada, no me lo dijiste

- No te preocupes, que tengo todo solucionado, te he traido algo de ropa, espero que no haya problema

- Mmmm…. Claro que no.

Cuando llegamos a la playa le entregue las cosas a Ed, para que se pusiera a tono con el lugar y pudiéramos gozar de toda una tarde solos los dos, después de un par de horas, de bañarnos y jugar en el mar, quien nos viera sabría de inmediato lo que cada uno siente por el otro.

- Necesito hablar contigo –_ eso me tomo por sorpresa, pensé qe la quería aclarar algo era yo, pero bueno, era mejor que él tomara la iniciativa, así le dejaba algo a él, ya que la que siempre lo buscaba era yo._

- Dime

- per sempre la mia vita, solo nel mio cuore, anche se in grado di fornire tutto il necessario, il mio cuore batte per te, la mia pelle ha bisogno di te, ti amo, ma ho paura. – _me lo decía mientras tomaba un mechón de mi cabello y lo colocaba detrás de mi oreja, aunque no entendía lo que me decía solo una palabra llamó mi atención, ti amo, era en serio o yo me lo estaba imaginando, me acababa de decir que me amaba, me abalance sobre sus brazos y nos fundimos en un solo abrazo, caluroso y tierno._

Entre sus abrazos me sentía protegida, él era mi vida única, mi ser real mi polo a tierra, alce levemente mi rostro y lo miré, estaba dubitativo, me acababa de decir te amo, lo sé, (aunque no sabia italiano, lo sabia), pero aun así lo dudaba, lo bese suavemente y me retiré, sabia que aun no había terminado de decirme lo que quería, espere, pude ver como tomaba aire, una y otra vez, hasta que su rostro se endureció y me dijo:

- por favor perdóname, pero Isabella Swan, debes alejarte de mí – de pronto sonó una canción, y empezó a susurrar _"…__Aléjate de mi, escapa, vete, ya no debo verte. Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte, la luz ya no alcanza, No quieras caminar sobre el dolor, descalza. Un ángel te cuida,  
Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida. Y aléjate de mi amor!. Yo sé que aun estas a tiempo. No soy quien en verdad parezco y perdón no soy quien crees. Yo no caí del cielo, Si aun no me lo crees amor!, Y quieres tu correr el riesgo, Verás que soy realmente bueno en engañar y hacer sufrir  
A quién mas quiero. Aléjate de mi pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco  
Quisiera arrepentirme , ser el mismo y no decirte esto, Alejate de mi , escapa, vete, ya no debo verte. Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte. –_ En silencio escuchaba la canción que sus labios me surraban, en un momento intente hablar pero me silencio con un dedo en mis labios y me indico que la escuchará, como si la cancion reflejará lo que él me quisiera decir.

_La luz ya no alcanza, No quieras caminar sobre el dolor, descalza, Un ángel te cuida, Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida. Y aléjate de mi amor! Yo sé que aun estas a tiempo, No soy quien en verdad parezco y perdón no soy quien crees, Yo no caí del cielo, Si aun no me lo crees amor! Y quieres tu correr el riesgo, Verás que soy realmente bueno en engañar y hacer sufrir y hacer llorar, A quién mas quiero ..._

_Y aléjate de mi amor! Yo sé que aun estas a tiempo, No soy quien de verdad parezco y perdón no soy quien crees, Yo no caí del cielo. Si aun no me lo crees amor, Y quieres tu correr el riesgo, Verás que soy realmente bueno en engañar y hacer sufrir. A quién mas quiero ...a quién mas quiero ..." (alejate de mi - camilia)_

Yo la escuchaba, pero no comprendía porque me pedía que me alejara, porque me decía que es bueno mintiendo, si de los dos el que siempre ha sido sincero, sin mascaras, ni falsas identidades era él. Lo que mas me llamó la atención fue la ultima línea "a quien mas quiero…" entonces si era verdad no lo inventé y lo traduje bien, EL ME QUIERE, ME QUIERE! Me lance sobre él, lo abrace y le dí un beso, como una ciega no quise escuchar ninguna otra línea, solo esa me la repetía una y otra vez.

- ISABELLA! – me separó fuertemente

- Solo Bella para ti, si?

- Con esa canción pude expresarte mejor las cosas, Bella debes alejarte de mí, no te convengo, no soy lo que aparento, yo sé que mañana te vas y eso lo esperaba así, es lo mejor para los dos, sobre todo para ti.

- Tu no puedes saber qué es lo mejor para mi, solo yo.

- Créeme, lo sé.

- Pero si yo te quiero y por lo que me dijiste en italiano además lo que dice la canción me confirma que tu también me quieres, entonces, vivamos este amor, no sé a que te refieres con que no me convienes, esa idea tuya que te ronda cada vez que estamos juntos me esta cansando así que por favor, vive, siente, vida solo hay una, no mas, no importa nada mas.

- A mí si, por Dios Bella, piensa racionalmente, no te dejes llevar – _me decía mientras con sus dedos rozaba mi frente, luego los bajó por mi mejilla, y los paso suavemente sobre mis labios._

- No lo haré, solo uso mi racionalidad en mi carrera, no en mi vida personal, ni con mis amigas ni en el club, así que dime como me vas hace entrar en razón?

- Ah, apropósito, una pregunta, es cierto que el club que tienes en la universidad se llama "de la lujuria" y que en él, todos sus integrantes tienen relaciones sexuales con todos?

Opss! Eso no me lo esperaba, me quede mirando al mar, no podía verle la cara, me dio pena, no sé porque, pero por primera vez sentí pena de lo que hacía en el club, entonces escuche como me reprochaba las cosas, eso hacía que me sintiera más pequeña.

- Entonces, tenían razón! Por Dios Isabella, respeta tu cuerpo, eres hermosa, y no me refiero a lo exterior, sino a lo que guardas en tu corazón, pero si no crees eso solo serás una chica mas que se ofrece solo por una noche; y tu, eres especial, no solo para una sola noche, sino para toda la vida, si no lo ves así, desafortunadamente serás un objeto sexual y nada mas. Para mí tu eres un sueño, mi sueño, pero esta es la segunda razón por la que no debemos estar juntos, tu has estado con no sé cuantos tipos, mientras que yo… yo.. ni siquiera sabia besar – _ohhh! Si no me equivocaba él me acababa de confesar que era virgen!, entonces por eso me recriminaba mi vida sexual, él no había tenido ninguna._

- PERDON!, pero mi vida pasada ha sido antes de conocerte, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, junto a ti me siento otra, otra que me agrada y podría acostumbrarme a ella.

- Bella, entiende, NO HAY UN NOSOTROS, NUNCA LO HA HABIDO, NUNCA LO HABRÁ.

Sentí como mi corazón se detenía, un dolor que no podía calmar, una mueca de dolor se alojó en mi rostro, desconcertada lo miraba, paralizada, ninguno de mis músculos respondían, quería salir corriendo, huir, pero nada; su rostro frio e indiferente me indicaba que no le importaba la declaración que le había hecho de mis sentimientos, solo quería que lo dejara en paz, eso decía la canción, solo que lo puso en palabras que no me hirieran, y yo como una tonta sola pude escuchar "la persona que mas quiero" cuando lo que me decía era que me alejará, que lo dejará, pero…

…pero… yo lo… y mis sentimientos que? Esto que siento es mas grande que cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes, es tan especial. Perdida en mis pensamientos estuve no se que tanto tiempo hasta que pude ver a Edward vestido, recogiendo todo y colocándolo en el auto.

- ¿Que haces?

- Organizando todo, debemos irnos, o mejor, debo irme, tengo unos compromisos previos esta tarde, debo llegar a darme una ducha y organizarme.

- Pero… no hemos terminado de hablar

- Creo que tu silencio y mis palabras fueron lo suficientemente claras, es mejor que las cosas queden así; te agradecería si me acercas a forks, no sé si pueda conseguir un bus o algo parecido.

- Si, si, no hay problema, yo te llevo – _solo me coloque un short y una camisilla fresca y conduje por la avenida, en dirección a Forks _–te puedo preguntar algo, porque los mensajes llenos de amor, de palabras lindas, las caricias, eso que? Me lo invente solita? O tu jugaste conmigo.

- Por favor Bella, no te inventaste nada y yo no jugué contigo, desde que nos conocemos siempre te he dicho que solo somos amigos

- A un amigo, yo no lo beso, ni lo acaricio, ni le digo que lo quiero, ni lo miro como tu me estas mirando, dime todo eso ¿que?

- Por favor, detente, no quiero escuchar mas, mejor me alejo y te dejo que me olvides, tal y como si no hubiera existido en tu vida.

- NO, NO ME DETENDRÉ, Y RESPONDEME, NO VES QUE ME HACE DAÑO QUE ME MIENTAS, DIME LA VERDAD.

- No te tengo que decir nada mas, no te haré mas daño.

- No seas cobarde y respóndeme – _lo intente, le seguí diciendo de muchas formas, pero nada, él no me respondió, solo miraba el paisaje, ni siquiera una mirada, absolutamente nada me indicaba que algunas de mis palabras le afectaran_.

Me detuve en el centro, dejando que se escapara, que por esa puerta se fuera el hombre que quería en mi vida, no solo por una noche, sino por las que quedaran de mi vida, pero en sus planes no estaba yo, esa afirmación dolía, como si un puñal lo atravesara mil veces, hasta desangrarlo totalmente.

* * *

**traduccion de lo que le dice Edward **

**_(por siempre serás mi vida, lo única en mi corazón, aunque no te pueda dar todo lo que necesites, mi corazón late por ti, mi piel te necesita, te amo pero tengo miedo)_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado. _**

**_un abrazo_**


	13. EL PEOR DE MIS DIAS

**CAPITULO 14**

**EL PEOR DE MIS DIAS…**

**POV BELLA**

Salí de allí lo mas rápido posible, no miré atrás, no sabia a donde ir, solo sabia que tenia que huir, pero esta vez no podía irme de Forks a Washington por René, irme a mi casa, no, estaba sola y no sabia lo que podría hacer, en la radio sonaba lovefool-the cardigans, mientras conducía como una loca, cantaba a todo pulmón "SO I CRY, AND I PRAY, AND I ME LOVE ME. SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME. FOOL ME FOOL ME. GO ON AND FOOL ME. LOVE ME LOVE ME. PRETEND THAT YOU LOVE ME. LEAVE ME LEAVE ME. JUST SAY THAT YOU NEED ME. SO I CRY AND I BEG FOR YOU TO"

"ASÍ QUE LLORO, RUEGO Y PIDO  
ÁMAME, ÁMAME  
DI QUE ME AMAS  
ENGÁÑAME, ENGÁÑAME  
ADELANTE, ENGÁÑAME  
ÁMAME, ÁMAME

FINGE QUE ME AMAS  
DÉJAME, DÉJAME  
SOLO DI QUE ME NECESITAS  
ÁMAME, ÁMAME  
DI QUE ME AMAS  
DÉJAME, DÉJAME  
SOLO DI QUE ME NECESITAS  
NO ME PUEDE IMPORTAR NADA MÁS QUE TÚ"

Simplemente perfecta, eso era lo que quería que Edward me siguiera engañando que no me alejara que fingiera que me amaba, porque solo me importaba él, mientras conducía solo pensé la casa de mis padres, así que cuando llegué, aparque el carro frente a la casa, pero no fui capaz de bajarme del carro, no podía moverme, todo a mi alrededor era un absurdo cuadro de Van Gogh, hermoso pero sin pertenecer a él, si la mujer en esa pintura no fuera yo, como si la que estuviera ahí solo fuera una representación de lo que realmente era y ese hogar no fuera el mío, yo solo lo quería a él, él era mi luz, mi sendero, mi hogar calido. No supe en que momento me aoville en el asiento y lloré, lloré por lo que nunca iba a tener, de pronto entre mi mundo de dolor sentí que alguien me hablo

- Hija, pero que te ha pasado? Te hicieron daño?

- Si

- Ay Isabella, que te hicieron. CHARLIE VEN!

- Mamá – _cuando alce mi rostro ella estaba entrando al auto y tratando de sentarse a mi lado, le ayude a que se sentara pero no paraba de llorar_

_Mi niña que te hicieron?_

**POV RENE**

Me encontraba en el jardín mirando mis rosas como se encontraban después de mi ausencia y permanencia en el hospital, cuando vi llegar a Isabella, se notaba alterada, frenó en seco frente a la puerta de la casa como si la estuvieran persiguiendo, me alarme y camine hacia el auto lo más rápido que pude, y la vi doblada en la silla, como si fuera un bebe, pero se encontraba llorando, aferrada así misma

- Hija, pero que te ha pasado? Te hicieron daño? –_lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue qe le hicieron algo, sabía que iría a la playa sola y ella una chica tan linda seria un blanco fácil de cualquier tipo de ataques_.

- Si

- Ay Isabella, que te hicieron?. CHARLIE VEN! – _pero no me respondió aunque me sentía bien no tenia la suficiente fuerza como para tomarla en brazos y sacarla de hay._

- Mamá

me había vuelto a llamar mamá! Solo en la clínica lo había hecho, de resto me volvió a decir René, la verdad eso ya no me molestaba; estar cerca de la muerte te da una mejor perspectiva de las cosas, enseguida abri el carro y me senté en la silla del piloto, tome su cabeza y la coloque en mis piernas, aunque no quisiera decir yo le brindaría el consuelo que necesitaba.

- Mi niña que te hicieron? – pero no respondió.

Después sintió mis manos en su cabello, se giro y me miró, estaba destrozada, esa no era mi hija, alguien le había hecho daño, no sabia como, ni de que manera pero en sus ojos se embargaban una gran tristeza, su rostro rojo de tanto llorar, mostraba a una Isabella derrotada, lo extraño fue su pregunta

- Tu ya no me amas, verdad?

- Hija, como se te ocurre decir es, siempre te he amado, desde que te vi por primera vez, has sido mi mejor regalo, desde que naciste hasta hoy, no he dejado de amarte, eres mi hija; sé que hemos tenido nuestras peleas y tal vez nos hemos odiado por mucho tiempo, pero este ultimo mes teniéndote aquí, me han mostrado lo mucho que te amo, y el odio que crei sentir era tan solo un reflejo de impotencia por que no eras como yo quería que fueras; pero esa fuerza, esa capacidad de ser así como eres, es lo que mas me ha demostrado lo equivocada que estaba. Hija yo te amo y tu papá también, pero que te paso? Quien te hizo esto?

- Yo misma

- Porque lo dices?

- Por que he sido yo quien toma las decisiones equivocadas y quien vive con sus consecuencias

- Como todos hija

Me dolía ver como se recriminaba las cosas, como creía que no era lo suficientemente buena, lo cual no era verdad, así no era ella, alguien le había hecho daño en su autoestima, no era justo. Ella siempre ha sido grandiosa; admito que me equivoque, tarde me di cuenta lo especial que es, poder entenderla y aprender a conocerla realmente, y esta no era mi hija.

Estábamos abrazadas cuando Charlie nos observó, parecía que no me había escuchado porque corrió cuando no vio, apenas Isabella lo sintió, se levanto, limpio su cara y me sonrío.

-Gracias, lo necesitaba

- Que?

- Sentir que le importaba a alguien, que alguien me quiere

- Hija, yo siempre te querré, nunca lo dudes

- MUmUmm

- Bueno que paso aquí?

- Nada papá, no te preocupes, ¡Mamá debes arreglarte si quieres llegar a tiempo!

- Ah si, tienes razón, nos acompañaras cierto? – me miró con duda pero con una súplica impresa en mis ojos para que estuviera aun conmigo en su ultimo día

- Mamá no abuses

- Pero lo prometiste mientras estaba en el hospital

- Mira que chantajista resultaste, jajajaja, esta bien, solo por eso te acompañaré - sonrió pero no le llegó a los ojos esa felicidad.

- Bueno a arreglarnos, vamos

-Si.

**POV BELLA**

Quien lo creería, René me resulto chantajista y se aprovecho de mi promesa de que haría lo que me pidiera para hacerla feliz sin sacrificar quien era, me arregle y me vestí lo mas decente posible para que la gente no empezara a hablar.

Nos dirigimos con charly de forma tranquila, al parecer mamá no le había dicho nada a él, cuando llegamos, nos ubicamos, mientras terminaban con las oraciones, estaba sentándome cuando sonó _I gotta feeling…_

- Isabella, por favor, estamos en una iglesia, contesta afuera y luego apaga esa cosa, estamos

- Si señora, perdón. Alo?

- ISA, AMIGA! TE EXTRAÑAMOS UN RESTO

- Hola Rose, como están todos?

- Tienes tiempo? Porque la historia es larga

- Si con eso me pierdo el sermón del cura jaajajaj mamá se aprovecho de mí y me pido que la acompañara a misa

- Uy! que mal conociendote corrompes hasta al cura en esa misa, jajaja. Todos estamos super bien, extrañándote un resto no te había llamado antes porque Leah y Emily me mantenían bien informada, y sabes muy bien que estoy colgada con algunas materias así que si no me dedicaba con estos exámenes reprobaría hasta la forma de caminar, ajajaja, sabes muy bien que mi papá dejaría de pagar mis deudas si le informaran esa novedad y no que horror, sin mis zapatos; bueno como sea; te acuerdas del chico que bailó frente a mí el día de la selección.

- Si – como olvidarlo si fue una noche sin inhibiciones

- Pues imagínate, que llevamos dos años como compañeros y ni siquiera lo había visto, ah!, esa noche me lo insinuó pero no le coloque mucha atención aunque me quedo en la cabeza, la primera semana en que te fuiste, lo busque entre mis clases para saber si era verdad lo que me había dicho o no y preciso lo encontré en calculo inferencial, es casi tan bueno como yo, lo único es que decía unos chistes, malisiiimos, mejor dicho calladito se ve bonito pensé ese día.

- Resulto que cuando nos vimos ya no pudimos dejar de mirarnos, me volví una completa adolescente esa semana, me sonrojaba cada vez qe lo veía, sonreía constantemente (incluso cuando decía un chiste), luego nos empezamos a saludar de forma cortes de "hola que tal?" "bien y tu?" "bien. Te ves muy bonita" "tú también" , al finalizar esa semana ya nos sentábamos en filas similares, ese viernes en tu honor nos reunimos solo para ver una película para luego analizar, nada estrambótico ni rumbero, porque no sabíamos como estabas, ¡Y COMO NO CONTESTABAS, NI MODO! – noté la ironia en su ultima frase, así que antes que empezara a reclamarme le pregunte

- Cual película?

- La sociedad de los poetas muertos, con las chicas conspiramos para mostrarles a los hombres del club que un hombre puede ser romántico sin dejar de ser sensual, claro era una indirecta para varios del club, incluido Em.

- Em, cual Em?

- El chico del que te hablo se llama Emmet, a ver Isa atenta, ok.

- Si, si, perdona, es que la ceremonia ya empezó hace un rato y estoy mirando que mamá no deja de buscarme con la mirada, espera me siento en otra parte y continúas…ok, sigue.

- Quería que supiera como conquistarme, al otro día temprano en la mañana, golpearon la puerta, me levante con un mico al hombro (sig. mal geniada) para abrir la puerta, ya que el análisis de la peli duró mas de lo esperado, todos tenían diferentes formas de ver y discutimos lo suficiente; aunque eso es harina de otro costal, continuo; abrí la puerta malgeniada, ni te imaginas el pobre chico apenas me vio se quedo embobado

- No me digas que llevabas esa lencería que usas siempre.

- Ay Isa, sabes muy bien que no uso pijamas

- Jajajaja pobre chico, lo que tuvo fue paro cardiaco al verte así jajajaja

- Ja ja ja (ironía) tan graciosilla mi amiguita; bueno, apena me vio se quedo embobado, tan solo le funciono una neurona porque me entrego una caja pequeña - rectangular, apenas la tome le cerré la puerta en la cara, por bobo, cuando abrí la caja encontré una hermosa rosa amarilla con una nota que decía "_ojala te ilumine el día, como tu lo haces conmigo todos los días Em." _Me mato, simplemente lo logró, te lo digo, es perfecto físicamente, tiene una sonrisa que parece un dios griego, sus ojos picaros alegres invitan a mirarlo siempre, es inteligente, a veces le sale bien lo gracioso y de remate es romántico, mi hombre 10.

- No. Yo diría que es muy intuitivo, porque se dio cuenta que la película llevaba un doble sentido y él simplemente actuó de acuerdo como se lo insinuaste.

- Tu sino, como siempre, dañándome el rato, ya veré cuando te enamores lo boba que te pondrás y seré yo la que te torture – eso fue un golpe bajo, pensé – como sea ese fin de semana me dejo flotando en las nubes y con su nombre en mi pensamientos, a la semana siguiente ya nos sentábamos el uno enseguida del otro, cada vez que me toca siento una corriente eléctrica que traspasa todo mi cuerpo y me entran unos calores ufff no mas de acordarme me da calor, uff

- Jajaja pobre mi amiga, ajajaja que le dio este hombre

- Isa, cada día me convenzo mas que no es un hombre sino un Dios griego, es que es están irresistible, uff, déjame terminar antes que el baboso de Mike me pida el teléfono

- Mike newton? Qe relación guardas con él?

- Ninguna, solo la del club, solo que dije que tenia ganas de saber de ti y de una vez se ofreció a prestarme su celular y regalarme los minutos que le sobraban, yo simplemente lo acepte por cortesía jajajaja

- Jajajaja pobre, no se imagina la cuenta jajajaj

- Bueno cállate y déjame terminar antes qe salga

- Si señora!

- Shhhhssshhhs, esa semana siguiente a la flor salimos a comer, a ver unos partidos y al cine en la tercera cita nos besamos, sus labios saben a miel, son suaves y calidos, simplemente arrebatadores.

- Como describes las cosas me imagino que ya estuvieron juntos sexualmente hablando o me equivoco?

- Para nada, mi querida Watson has dado en el clavo, lo mejor es que tiene una..

- A ver Rose, cálmate que esos detalles no me interesan

- Iba a decir resistencia, morbosa, aunque también tiene una bien grande, esta muy bien dotado, pero lo que lo hace irresistible es que sabe tocar mis puntos mas sensibles, en una sola noche he tenido por lo menos cinco orgasmos uff; tanto que Leah ha pensado en cambiar apartamento para dejarme sola con él, porque dice que no la dejamos dormir, pero es que con él a mi lado dormir es un pecado.

- Pobre Leah

- Amiga creo que me enamoré, somos tan compatibles, soy tan feliz

- Me alegro por ti, no sabes cuanto me alegra por ti

- Espero que algun día, tu también lo seas

- No sabes lo qe me gustaría que el hombre que me encanta me quisiera como yo a él

- Como así te has enamorado? Cuéntamelo todo quien es? Es músico? Poeta? medico? Habla

- No ahora no, debo entrar, además mañana regreso, lo único que puedo decirte es que he hecho de todo para que me ponga atención y se enamore de mi pero nada, no lo entiendo, vive alejándome con las palabras pero me mira como si estuviera enamorado de mi, pero cada vez que le digo lo que siento me rechaza, ya estoy cansada de esto así que lo dejare ir y ya, debe ser que no conviene

- Cuanto lo siento ISA, me encantaría saber que eres igual de feliz que yo, aunque me alegra saber que te tendré mañana aquí, así nos ponemos al día, además si este chico no te pone cuidado no te preocupes porque aquí tienes a un moreno super WAO que pregunta siempre por ti.

- Ay Rose, créeme, el único que me interesa es él, pero bueno mañana hablamos ok, cuídate y saludos a todos

- Bye, cuídate y saludes a tus padres.

- Me levante, acomodé mi vestido azul, apague el celular e ingresé a la iglesia, cuando lo vi.

Se veía increíblemente hermoso, su piel, sus labios… me estaba sumergiendo en la visión de su existencia hasta que caí en la cuenta de que vestía un atuendo blanco con una cinta verde, pero que Dem*** por que usaba sotana, y se encontraba en el altar con la copa…

**¡OH POR DIOS! EDWARD ES UN SACERDOTE!,**

Intente gritar pero ahogue el grito con mi mano, me quede en estado de shock por unos leves segundos, menos mal él se encontraba concentrado realizando la oración de consagración del vino, lo que me permito que me escondiera en las ultimas sillas, no quería que él me viera, trataba de hilar mis recuerdos en que momento me perdí, nunca se mostró como un cura, pero…

Siempre me rechazo, siempre me permitió ser su amiga, pero porque carajos correspondía mis besos y sus caricias que? Sentía como poco a poco mi indignación y mi coraje iba apoderándose de mí, hasta que alguien se acerco a mí a darme la paz, alce mi rostro y vi a René feliz

- Pensé que te habías ido, la paz sea contigo hija

- Y contigo, mamá,

pude ver como él se acercaba a los niños que le brindaban sus manos para desearles la paz, un impulso me llevo a levantarme y dirigirme a él, cuando estuve cerca estire mi mano y le dije:

- La paz sea contigo "padre"

Su rostro revelo la sorpresa que yo misma me había llevado, viéndolo a él como un cura, me miraba estupefacto, lo había descubierto ahora sabia que había jugado conmigo, pero no podía decir nada, me acerque y lo abrace cuando vi que no reaccionaba, le susurre

- Aunque no creo que puedas tener paz

Me separe de él y me dirigí al asiento donde estaba mi madre, el continuo junto a otro sacerdote con la ceremonia, yo me encontraba indignada, conmocionada, quería llorar, reír, gritar, ofender tenia tantos sentimientos encontrados, pero debía guardarlos, nadie sabía esto y debía mantenerlo así hasta que él me explicara todo.

De vez en cuando dirigía su mirada a mí, lo que ocasionaba que perdiera el hilo de sus palabras, se veía notablemente nervioso, sus manos tropezaban, hasta que por fin se termino, cuando la misa acabo, esperamos a que todos salieran para poder salir sin problemas además mamá quería presentarme algunas personas, según ella que podrían ayudarme en otra ocasión, entre ellas unas señoras del club de oración de mamá, ya en la puerta se encontraba el otro sacerdote despidiendo a las persona, pero él no se veía por ningún lado

- Padre le presento a mi hija Isabella Marie Swan, hija te presento al padre Cullen

-Mucho gusto – aunque no fuera del todo cierto

- El gusto es mío Isabella

- Por favor solo Isa.

- Muy bien hija, opss, Isa a mi puedes llamarme padre Tony, Anthony o padre Cullen como la mayoría, pero correrías el riesgo de que te confundas con mi sobrino

- El joven que dio la misa es su sobrino?- dijo mamá

- Si, así es. Se ordeno como sacerdote hace un par de años, se llama Edward

- Mamá te acuerdas que te conté de un joven que acompaño a victoria en la clínica – _claro que no como un cura sino como el hombre de mi vida._

- Ah sí, era él Isabella?

- Si mamá, era él. Padre donde lo puedo encontrar, quiero agradecerle todo el apoyo que me brindo durante la estadía de mamá en el hospital.

- Lo puedes encontrar en la sacristía

- Gracias! Mamá me esperas un poco por favor

- Por supuesto, aunque debería ir yo también,

- No te preocupes yo se lo diré, debo hablar a solas con él.

- Padre Anthony gracias de nuevo, ahora nos vemos

- Un placer… Bella

Lo mire conmocionada, así solo me llamaba él nadie más, como lo sabia? Edward le hablo de mi? Mínimo le diría "Tengo una chica que no me deja en paz"; pero…le contaría todo o solo lo que le conviene. Simplemente no pude responderle, volví a mirarlo mientras él lo hacia de una forma tranquila, le di la espalda y me dirigí a la sacristía, de ella salía Angela weber.

- hola como estas?

- Bien, gracias –mentí- el "padre" (ironia) esta?

- Si claro sigue

- Gracias

Apenas entre en la habitación pude verlo sentado frente a una imagen de una virgen, con la cabeza entre sus piernas y las manos sobre su cabeza, apenas sintió mis pasos acercarse a él, levanto la cabeza y se giro, su rostro se veía pálido, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas revelaban que estaba llorando, paso su mano por sus cabellos, en señal de nerviosismo y con la otra secó su rostro; verlo así me destrozaba pero no podía acobardarme, di un par de pasos mas y me acerque, sus ojos no dejaban de verme con suplica

- Yo..

Tire mi brazo hacia atrás y tome el impulso para propinarle una cachetada PUMP!, lo deje callado con ella, aunque no se inmuto.

- TU NO ME HABLES! ME HICISTE SENTIR COMO UNA Z****

- Por favor, habla más bajo –mientras mantenía sus ojos en el suelo.

- Está bien, me darás una explicación, te recojo en una hora aquí

- No puedo irme, Tony me espera para irnos a casa

- ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO! ME MIENTES Y DEBO TENERTE COMPASION? En una hora aquí, me entendiste

- Pero..

- Pero nada, Edward me lo debes, es lo mínimo que te exijo, después de hacerme sentir tan mal como lo hiciste hace un rato además no te conviene que te haga un escándalo aquí mismo.

- Tranquila, estaré aquí en una hora.

* * *

**Que creen merezco Review, espero sus comentarios un abrazo**


	14. LA MEJOR DE MIS NOCHES

**Bueno chicas gracias a todas las que han seleccionado mi historia como favorito o como alerta, gracias a **

**ahtziry-hp-twilight-host-7****, ****DanielleRiot****, ****Ginna de Cullen****, ****kiiLlii****, ****ROXXI88 BIENVENIDA ****horbak, gracias por pasarte y leer, espero chicas que les continue gustando la historia, me encantaria saber sus opiniones, me encantan las lectoras fantasmas, pero seria mas agradable poder recordarlas con un review, asi que sin mas les dejo actuuu**

* * *

**LA MEJOR DE MIS NOCHES**

POV EDWARD

Después de que me baje del carro, Salí corriendo en busca de mi refugio, donde pudiera hallar paz, y llegue a la iglesia, me encontraba trastornado, sentía un fuerte dolor que recorría todo mi cuerpo, y me oprimía el corazón, simplemente me senté, en una de las butacas cercanas, necesitaba componerme y respirar, mi mundo era esto, mi labor la había elegido mucho tiempo atrás y mi corazón lo había prometido a servir no a amar, con esa afirmación me levante, tome una bocanada de aire y me dirigí a cambiarme para empezar con la ceremonia nocturna, Tony me miraba extrañado por mi comportamiento torpe y falto de energía.

- Hijo, como estas? Que tal te fue

- Bien tío, gracias – intente sonreírle pero la sonrisa no llego a mis ojos,

Tal vez lo notó porque solo palmeo mi hombro en símbolo de fuerza, empecé mis oraciones mentalmente para obtener la fuerza que sentía que se me desvanecía, y se me ocurrió tomar una copa de vino de consagrar para obtener fuerzas, fuerzas que había dejado junto a ella, mi corazón estaba destrozado y el de ella también, lo sé, sus palabras retumbaban en mi mente, pero debía hacerlo, así ella me olvidaría, sería como si nunca hubiera existido en su vida.

Después de recuperar un poco las fuerzas, me enfoque en lo de siempre, tiene una ceremonia que realizar y debía estar atento a cada cosa que dijera, me vestí rápidamente porque con el divagar de mis ideas se me había hecho tarde, cuando salí estaban en los canticos me concentre tanto en ellos que por medio de las invocaciones le solicitaba a Cristo me fortaleciera y no me dejara caer en esa tentación, después de las oraciones obligatorias y la lectura de la palabra, llegaba la bendición del pan y el vino, cerré mis ojos con fuerza, no podía ver a todas las personas que confiaba en mí como su guía espiritual, los mantuve cerrados para que la bendición fuera lo mas creíble posible, después vino el saludo de paz, esa parte de la misa me encantaba porque les permitíamos a todos los niños acercase a nosotros, eran la alegría de la ceremonia ver como todos reverenciaban ese saludo como algo magnifico, además todos eran unos niños maravillosos, alegres, y muy tiernos, todos nos abrazaban y regalaban besos en la mejilla, yo estaba perdido entre su alegría, y no me había percatado de que alguien mayor estaba junto a nosotros, hasta cuando dijo

- "La paz sea contigo "padre" –

no pude levantar mi rostro, pero esa voz, suave y aterciopelada, era inconfundible, era su voz, levante poco a poco mi cara para confirmar lo que mis miedos gritaban ¡LO SABE¡, me encontraba en shock no podía creer que todo el daño que había realizado en la tarde hubiera sido en vano, y que este secreto se hubiera revelado, precisamente aquí y así, simplemente no podía ser cierto, Señor, porque me haces esto?.

Me noto distraído y se lanzo sobre mí, abrazándome me susurro:

-"Aunque no creo que puedas tener paz" –

se separó de mí, me parecía imposible que esa fuera mi Bella, fría y distante, pero eso era lo mínimo que podía esperar, yo la había engañado de la forma mas vil y sucia posible; como pude me dirigí al altar para continuar junto a Tony, pero estaba distraído, no encontraba las oraciones que continuaban ni podía leer lo que decían, así que mi Tío se encargo de entregar la homilía y de finalizar la misa, yo estaba perdido en un mar de pensamientos que me abrumaban, aunque debía aparentar tranquilidad, temblaba y tropezaba todo que estaba dispuesto en el altar, la miraba de vez en cuando para que él ni nadie lo notara, pero ahora que iba a pasar?

Finalmente la misa se terminó se me hizo la ceremonia mas larga de toda mi existencia, como siempre Tony se dirigió a la puerta a despedir a los feligreses y escuchar sus palabras de felicitaciones o algún que otro comentario sobre los comportamientos y vestuarios de las personas que ahí asistían, yo me dirigí a la sacristía cabiz bajo, con el corazón aun mas partido de lo que estaba, porque lo que había hecho era darle una suave cortada a esto que sentíamos el uno por el otro, pero con su presencia aquí algo se había hecho polvo, y era mi corazón.

Me senté junto a la virgen, la santa madre de Cristo, para llorar, no tenia nada que ocultar, no tenia esperanza de amar a alguien así fuera a la distancia y en silencio, todo eso se había acabado, yo lloraba tanto que parecía un crio, mis brazos los tenia tapando mi rostro y apretaba todo mi cuerpo como si así pudiera sentir el calor de unos brazos que no volveria a tener, me hubiera gustado que mi madre estuviera aquí conmigo por lo menos me sentiría protegido, pero solo sentí a alguien que me palmeaba el hombro y me despertaba de mi crisálida:

- Amigo no te preocupes, todo mejorará mañana, te lo aseguro

- Gracias angie

Intente sonreírle pero no pude y caí en la cuenta que no estaba solo, entonces me arrodille frente a la imagen de la virgen, para pedirle, suplicarle que Isabella fuera feliz, como me hubiera gustado que lo fuera conmigo, pero no encontraba paz, volví a sentarme y esta vez me incline, aun sollozaba, hasta que sentí de nuevo unos pasos levante la cabeza y me gire, ahí estaba ella, como una aparición con un halo de luz a su alrededor, pase una de mis manos por mi cabello (era una manía que tenía cuando me sentía supremamente nervioso) y con la otra seque las lagrimas que aun bajaban por mi rostro, no podía dejar de verla, me parecía asombroso que estuviera frente a mí, mentalmente le pedía que me perdonara, aunque no lo supiera, así que respire profundo y le dije:

- Yo..

De pronto sentí su mano sobre mi cara con un fuertePUMP!, me calló con una bofetada, dolia sí, pero me la merecía, así que respire y la afronte como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero no fui capaz de mirarla de nuevo a los ojos, luego me grito

- TU NO ME HABLES! ME HICISTE SENTIR COMO UNA Z**** - no debía gritar de esa manera o alguien nos podía escuchar así que le dije

- Por favor, habla más bajo –mientras mantenía mis ojos en el suelo, talves así se calmara un poco, me sorprendió cuando me dijo.

- Está bien, me darás una explicación, te recojo en una hora aquí

- No puedo irme, Tony me espera para irnos a casa – era cierto, vivíamos en la misma casa y no tenia auto, lo mas sencillo era salir juntos, así que debía acompañarlo, además después de la bofetada, pensé que no tendríamos nada de que hablar

- ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO! ME MIENTES Y DEBO TENERTE COMPASION? En una hora aquí, me entendiste

- Pero..

- Pero nada, Edward me lo debes, es lo mínimo que te exijo, después de hacerme sentir tan mal como lo hiciste hace un rato, además no te conviene que te haga un escándalo aquí mismo. – buen punto, así que me resigne

- Tranquila, estaré aquí en una hora –

La lucha continuaría, no aquí, pero si los dos. Ahora como se lo explicaba a Anthony?

Como si lo hubiera llamado, llego Tony a la sacristía me miraba preocupado, su rostro denotaba tristeza, se acerco y me pregunto:

- Era ella cierto?

Tenia un nudo en la garganta, quería llorar, me sentía muy mal, ni siquiera pude responder la pregunta, tan solo me acerque a él y lo abrace, me sentía como aquella noche cuando me dijeron que mis padres habían muerto, simplemente destrozado. Me separe de él y dijo:

- Sé que sufres, pero es mejor dejarla ir

- No tio, no quiero dejarla ir. sabes, le hice daño, esta tarde la trate de lo peor con tal de alejarla y no decirle quien soy, quería que recordara los besos, las palabras y las miradas que tuvimos sin remordimientos, pero mira que si es grande el destino que llevo que nos volviéramos a ver, solo para mostrarle lo cruel que fui, su rostro, hubieras visto la decepción que mostraba su cara, al ver quien era yo, yo sé que ella me quiere de la misma forma que yo a ella y con esto que soy, AGGG! – _sacudí mis manos con fuerza, como señal de impotencia _– Dios es un bromista, al cual le estoy empezando a tener rencor, como es posible que me enseñe el amor, me muestre lo que es sentir, lo que es amar a una mujer como ella, y no me deje amarla como se merece, como dijo alguien un día "mira, pero no toques"; "toca, pero no pruebes"; "prueba, pero no saborees", definitivamente un bromista que juega con nosotros como si fuéramos sus marionetas, mientras él se ríe de nuestros dilemas. NO ES JUSTO!

- A ti quien te ha dicho que la vida es justa? es difícil, pero es el mas hermoso regalo que Dios no ha dado.

- Como sea, pero debo encontrarme con Isabella en una hora, así que tendrás que irte solo a casa

- Hijo no tientes al destino, la carne es débil.

- Por favor, debo hablar con ella, explicarle como fueron las cosas, por lo menos lograr que su corazón este en paz y no me odie.

- No Edward, debes dejarla ir.

- Tony por favor, esta tarde que te pedí que me cubrieras, fue para salir con ella, despedirla, pero…

- Pero que?

- Al final lo único que hice fue mal tratarla, la trate muy mal, dije que era una mala mujer una libertina, no debí insultarla así. Es lo mínimo que le debo.

- Esta bien, pero por lo menos vamos a la casa, tomas algo y te tranquilizas, porque así como estas eres capaz de hacer una locura, y no quiero que te arrepientas Edward

- Que poca fé tienes en mí

- No es eso hijo, te conozco, pero es que nunca te he visto así por una chica, sonriente y radiante de alegría, recuerda los votos que hicimos de castidad, hazlo por esa chica, tu puedes pedir distancia en tu corazón pero esta chica sufrirá. Por favor piensa, antes de sentir

- En el corazón nadie manda, y tu muy bien lo sabes,

- No me vengas con eso Edward, entre victoria y yo solo existe una linda amistad

- Si claro y yo me chupo el dedo, tío por favor tú sabes muy bien lo que ella siente por ti y te he visto junto a ella, pones una cara de ponqué, que parece que la miel te brota por la piel.

- Nuestra relación es diferente, desde hace ocho años nos conocemos, y entre nosotros no ha pasado nada.

- Tío no te estoy juzgando, no estamos en un confesionario, solo quiero que entiendas mi punto de vista

- Créeme, victoria y yo siempre nos hemos apoyado pero ella me respeta y entiende mi compromiso con la iglesia, en cambio lo tuyo con Isabella transciende, piel, alma y corazón, pero recuerda que tu gran amor esta aquí, en esta congregación.

- Si Dios amo al mundo, y nos dio su maravilloso don, porque nosotros sus pescadores de hombres no podemos?

- Edward nosotros también amamos, de una forma diferente, porque esos niños que abrazabas en la misa son tuyos, esas esposas son también nuestra responsabilidad en la construcción de fe al señor, nuestro amor es más grande que el de los demás, el nuestro transciende lo físico.

- No tio, lo nuestro es una ilusión, eso no es amar.

- Contigo no se puede hoy. Te dejo y le digo a viky que te quedaste en oración, por que si le digo que te vas a encontrar con Isabella, seguro se viene como una loca y te amarra a la pata de una cama, se ha pasado un tiempo advirtiéndome de esta chica, que es un peligro para ti, solo hasta ahora me doy cuenta que tenia razón.

- Tio por favor.

- No te preocupes, confiare en ti, eres un adulto puedes pensar por ti mismo, que Dios te guie correctamente.

- Gracias, ah una cosa más, no me esperes, lo más posible es que después de hablar con ella no quiera ver a nadie.

- Está bien, - dándome la bendición se alejó.

Al poco tiempo que Anthony se fue, tome mi morral con algunas cosas personales que guardaba en el templo; algo que tenia seguro es que esta noche no llegaría a casa, no hasta lograr recuperarme; salí y la espere en la puerta, lo cual no duró mucho, detuvo su auto frente al templo, abrí la puerta y entre, no era capaz siquiera de mirarla, ese sentimiento de culpabilidad no me dejaba levantar el rostro. No, nos dijimos nada durante todo el camino, ella solo miraba la carretera; aunque de vez en cuando la observaba pareciera que no estuviera frente a ella; no sabía ni siquiera adonde nos dirigíamos, de pronto tomó la carretera que conducía a la Push y se desvió, pensé que hablaríamos en medio del bosque, pero me lleve una sorpresa cuando ví una hermosa casa en medio de la nada.

Nos bajamos y dirigimos a la casa, cuando entramos, pude verificar que estaba vacía, en la sala solo había un sofá, un equipo de sonido, y un par de libros en el suelo, cuando sentí ¡PUMP! Contra mi rostro, y otro mas ¡PUMP!, mis mejillas ardían, por el golpe, pero me dolía mas mi corazón, al saber que solo quería golpearme.

- YA NO MAS! SUFICIENTE, SÉ QUE TE HICE DAÑO, PERO NO POR ESTO ME VAS A VENIR A GOLPEAR! – _le dije_. – UNA POR CANALLA, LA SEGUNDA POR MENTIRTE LAS ACEPTO, PERO LA TERCERA POR DESPREVENIDO, ASÍ QUE NO DEJARÉ QUE ME GOLPEES MAS. CREES QUE ERAS LA UNICA QUE SUFRIA CON MIS PALABRAS, DÉJAME DECIRTE QUE NO, QUERIA QUE TE ALEJARAS, QUE NO ME BUSCARAS, QUE NO TE ENAMORARAS DE MÍ, QUE NI SIQUIERA RECORDARAS QUE EXISTIA,- _respire para tranquilizarme un poco y volví a decirle_ – por eso desde un comienzo te pedí que fuéramos solo amigos, te constan que muchas veces te lo advertí que no podías contar conmigo de esa manera que pretendías, luche por alejarte pero tu…

- Pero yo que? Admítelo, me usaste, no fuiste sincero conmigo, "CLARO APROVECHEMOS QUE LA TONTA SE VA DE LA CIUDAD Y NO SABRÁ NADA" NO ERES MAS QUE UN MENTIROSO! Y TE HACES LLAMAR SACERDOTE? ENTONCES YO VENGO A SER LA VIRGEN MARIA.

- Crees que por ser sacerdote, yo no siento – _tome su mano y la coloque sobre mi pecho –_ crees que este corazón es de piedra, solo porque tengo sotana y un clériman como ropa de mi labor, que escogí como trabajo una vida totalmente diferente a los demás, no voy a sentir, crees que no me corre sangre por las venas, que mi corazón late así de rápido cada vez que te siente cerca, solo por jugar, YO SIENTO ISABELLA NO SOY DE PIEDRA. SOY UN HOMBRE, SIENTELO, SIENTE COMO ESTE CORAZON SE DESBOCA POR TENERTE CERCA, SIENTE COMO MI PIEL RECLAMA TU PIEL, como mis ojos reclaman verte para que su mundo vuelva a tener luz. Tú me transmites tanta energía, que desde que te conocí no he parado de sonreír, cada día tiene su propia tono y si te veo todo se pone mas hermoso, eres mi luz, eres la que me ha hecho soñar, un motor con el que no contaba, pero que debo dejar ir aunque me duela.

- TU NO SIENTES NADA!

- Crees que por ser sacerdote no siente dolor, me duele saber que no te convengo, que debes continuar con tu vida, y no estaré ahí contigo para compartirla. Si soy un sacerdote, pero también soy un hombre, porque conozco las debilidades de los hombres, es que desde un comienzo hice todo lo posible por alejarte, por alejarme, pero tu eres demasiado terca, obstinada, nunca creíste en lo que decía, no quise decirte quien era simplemente porque no te quería perder, quería por lo menos tenerte cerca como amiga, así el dolor fuera mayor para mí, pero prefería tenerte como amiga a perderte completamente y míranos hoy, te tengo más lejos que nunca. No quería que me vieras como muchas de las jóvenes donde estuve, como un trofeo a conseguir, "a ver si el curita nuevo cae", por eso también lo hice.

- Con que sientes – _dijo irónica –_ y yo no siento?, tu crees que las palabras de esta tarde no me dolieron? Dices que la sotana que usabas hace un rato no te quita ser un hombre, pues al club que pertenezco no me quita lo de ser una buena mujer, como me trataste esta tarde, - _se estremeció-_ me sentía como la peor mujer del mundo, como si no valiera nada, como si fuera un pequeño trozo de arena, que tuvieras que alejarlo y luego vengo y me doy cuenta que eres un gran mentiroso.

Baje mi rostro, tenía razón, la había herido de la peor manera, no era justo con ella.

- Lo siento, sé que no debí tratarte tan mal, pero los celos me cegaron, saber que otros hombres te han tocado, que has sido de otros y no de mí, me enloqueció y me desquite contigo, perdóname. Eres maravillosa, un ser único, y por eso mismo me dolería ver que fueras desperdiciada, que muchos se aprovecharan de ti y no valoraran lo hermosa que eres.

- Que ironía, me vienes a hablar de moral ahora, tu que no has hecho mas que mentir, dices que tenias celos? Entonces me amas? Si fuera así, lucharías por esto que sientes y no te esconderías en lo que tu llamas "trabajo", no sé porque lo hiciste pero esconderse bajo una sotana se llama COBARDIA, eso es lo que eres un cobarde, prefieres seguir oculto en esa sotana antes que vivir, pero te diré algo, tendrás que vivir con esos celos toda tu vida, porque yo no dejaré de vivir, TE AMO, te lo digo esta noche, así seas el mentiroso mas grande, te digo que TE AMO, pero por ti, no dejaré de vivir, tendré la oportunidad de amar de nuevo, y ese hombre será mi esposo y serás tu el me case, el que bendiga esa unión y preferirás ser ese hombre, pero serás el cobarde que mirará detrás de la barrera, que nunca vivirá, serás el que bautice mis hijos y verás como la vida que podrías tener, la tiene otro, otro que acaricie mi piel, que me haga vibrar con sus besos, como alguna vez lo hicieron los tuyos, te tendré en mi corazón como alguien especial en mi vida, pero en mi mente serás el cobarde mas grande que he conocido, si me hubieras dicho desde un comienzo quien eras de verdad hubiera luchado con todas mis fuerzas el no amarte y te había aprendido a querer tan solo como una amiga, pero mira que ya es demasiado tarde y Te Amo con todas la fuerzas de mi corazón mi querido cobarde. – _yo estaba atónito escuchando sus palabras, me dolían en lo mas profundo, escuche como tomaba aire mientras cerraba sus ojos – _Porque por cobarde Edward Cullen sufrirás, Irónico que la profesión a la que te dedicas sea la que me permita gozar de una venganza por el resto de mi vida, podrás ver lo feliz que soy hasta que muera.

- Isabella no me digas eso, por favor

- Que no diga que, que viviré, porque lo haré, esta noche quería saber porque carajos, me habías mentido, pero lo que me has dicho son solo excusas, por miedo, es lo mas patético que has podido decir, mañana me iré, no me volverás a ver, sino para fiestas con alguno novio, porque quiero borrar de mis labios tus besos, de mi piel tus caricias, porque no debo amar un cobarde, porque los cobarde no viven y tu eres el mas grande Edward Cullen, eres un cobard…

Me lance sobre ella, con desespero, con dolor quería poseerla, no pensaba solo sentía, sus labios se resistieron al comienzo pero luego sintió como la besaba, la besó como nunca antes lo habían besado

Acércate más - susurro ella.

Llevándome las manos hasta la parte posterior de sus muslos, después de ese apasionado beso, baje mi mirada, pude notar a través de su blusa que no llevaba sujetador, mientras sus pezones me indicaban lo excitada que estaba, la deseaba de un modo insoportable y ella a mi también, sin pensarlo dos veces tome los botones de su blusa y los quitaba uno a uno mientras mis dedos tocaban la poca piel que existía, sus manos viajaban entre mi espalda y mis nalgas, las apretaba juntando mi cadera a la suya, haciendo que me excitara aun mas, mientras mi miembro pedía a gritos ser liberado, sus manos viajaron por el botón del pantalón bajando el cierre del mismo y desahogándome de una presión, mis manos viajaban por su espalda, acariciando su tersa piel, pasándolas por su abdomen plano fui subiéndolas hasta tomar en ellas sus senos, con necesidad imperiosa los apreté, acaricie mientras mis dedos tocaban sus pezones, ¿Qué sabor tendrían?, los tome llevándolos a mi boca, los lamia, halaba y mordía con suavidad uno de sus pezones mientras entre jadeos ella pedía mas.

Su cuerpo se balanceaba más cerca de mi, mientras le rodeaba con mi lengua su otro pezón, sus manos acariciaban mi bulto oculto por mis bóxer, sin mas, quite sus pantalones y con mis labios reclamaba como mío cada centímetro de su piel, mientras viajaba entre sus piernas ella susurraba "tómame", pero quería que el momento se prolongara, subí poco a poco en busca de sus labios, besaba su cuello y oreja cuando un jadeo salió de su boca, me despojo de mi sueter, exponiendo mi pecho, el cual recorrió con sus besos centímetro a centímetro, nuestros cuerpos buscaron un mejor soporte, recostándonos en el sofá cama que había en la sala, sus manos viajaron por mis bóxers deslizándolos, dejando libre mi pene; como en mi sueño alguna vez, solo que esta vez era real; que sensaciones tan placenteras, ella bajo sus bragas dejándome ver todo su cuerpo desnudo, mi cuerpo suplicaba por ella, quería sentirla pero no sabía cómo seria para mí, seguro leyó en mis ojos la duda y me giro, quedando ella sobre mí, con una de sus manos acariciaba mi pecho mientras que con la otra acariciaba mi miembro, sentí como tomaba mi erección y la pasaba por su entrada, húmeda, lo coloco en su entrada y poco a poco lo fue introducción en ella, mi cuerpo se acoplaba perfectamente a ella, yo deseaba poder tomarla mas rápido, hasta que sentí un dulce dolor que me estremeció, me miro a los ojos en busca de aprobación la cual di con mis ojos, de repente sentí como algo se rasgaba dentro de mí, pero el placer que sentía era mayor, nuestros cuerpos se acoplaron a su ritmo, uniéndonos, hombre y mujer, apareándonos en una danza más antigua que el tiempo, caderas empujando, corazones latiendo, mientras ella aumentaba el ritmo, adquiría velocidad, sus jadeos en mi oído, gritaba mi nombre, no soporte mas sin salirme de ella la gire quedando sobre ella, la embiste con mas fuerza, tome una de sus manos y la apreté, mientras embestía una, dos, tres, sentía como mis líquidos la llenaban, mi cuerpo vibraba y se estremecía.

- Me perteneces – susurre

- ¡Oh, Dios! Sí.

Cerre mis ojos y deje caer mi cabeza junto a su pecho, mientras mi cuerpo volvía a la calma, por mi rostro descendía lagrimas, lagrimas de dolor, por ella, por mí, por mi promesa rota, por nuestro amor.

- Te … amo – susurro ella

- Y yo a ti. Abrázame, Bella, Abrázame -

¿Que sería de nosotros ahora?, no sé, lo único que sé es que esta es la mejor de mis noches.


	15. INFORTUNIO

**BUENO ME PASO POR AQUI, POR SI HAY TODAVIA ALGUIEN QE ME LEE, POR QUE LA VERDAD ES QUE AUN NO LO SÉ ME ENCANTARIA SABER QUE PIENSAN DE LA HISTORIA, ASI SEA PARA QUITARLA O PARA DEJARLA, PORQE TERMINARE DE ESCRIBIRLA ESO ES SEGURO.**

**GRACIAS A AQUELLAS QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE LEERME**

**xoxo**

* * *

CAPITULO 16

**INFORTUNIOS**

**Narrador **

Esa despedida le permito a Isabella enamorarse más de Edward, nunca creyó que fuera un romántico empedernido, y aunque ella no lo fuera eso no le quitaba la importancia y el valor de cada unas de las canciones que él le había regalado, llevaba en su corazón la esperanza de un amor eterno, ella podía hacerlo cambiar de parecer; pensaba, y juntos serían felices para siempre, aunque sonara a cuentos de hadas, en su interior algo le dijo "_los cuentos de hadas no existen, nunca habrá un felices por siempre"_ en el mismo momento que la escucho, la desechó, ya que nunca se imagino que él rompiera su promesa de castidad por ella, pero lo había hecho, eso significaba que tenía esperanzas y que no las desaprovecharía, lo haría sentir el hombre más feliz, no tendría oportunidad de escoger ya que simplemente él mismo decidiría estar con ella como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

Mientras en otro lugar, con menos esperanzas y mas dudas estaba Edward, esa noche había sido la mejor de toda su vida no cabía duda, pero…

Si, había un pero en su mente, y es que no era un hombre libre, apenas logró salir de la casa de los Swan, se dirigió al único lugar donde aprendió a tener paz, el templo. Cuando llegó allí, se sintió en casa, se sintió protegido, pero al mismo tiempo sintió una gran decepción le había fallado a Dios, a su dios que siempre lo acompaño, lo protegió, lo consoló y lo único que quería es que él fuera feliz ayudando a otros, su conciencia no pudo más se entrego al dolor del pecado, ese que le habían enseñado desde sus cinco años en el colegio que debía evitar, ese por el cual había perdido a sus padres. Pensar primero en él antes que en los demás.

Se sumió al único rito capaz de poder expirar sus culpas, la confesión, se sentó en el confesionario, se arrodillo, y se acerco a la malla qe lo separaba del interior, tratando de observar si había alguien dentro, la oscuridad del pequeño cuarto no dejo ver ninguna luz, así que tranquilo, se dispuso a confesarse con el dios al cual había traicionado

"padre perdóname porque he pecado…" y se entrego a contar todo lo que había sucedido esa noche junto a ella; sus acciones, sus palabras, sus emociones y su promesa; al final con una verdad absoluta confesó: "te amo, pero ella ha robado mi corazón, siento que mi alma se ha ido con ella y no sé como estar junto a ti así, sé que no me perdonarás, porque no me arrepiento de lo que pasó, pero dame la sabiduría necesaria para saber qué debo hacer y la fuerza para llevar a cabo tu voluntad".

Lo que él no sabía es que muy cerca, había alguien que había escuchado parte de su confesión, y que estaba aterrada de saber lo que era capaz de hacer la reina de la lujuria, llevar a la perdición un hombre magnifico. Él se levanto un poco más tranquilo, con la esperanza de un futuro tranquilo, junto a ella, donde fueran felices; salió sin percatar una sombra, la cual estaba agobiada por todo lo que sabía, pero con una pregunta en su mente, ¿y ella que haría? Lo divulgaría, lo callaría o los ayudaría, ninguna de las tres opciones le gustaba, así que con el mismo sigilo que entro, salió.

**POV VICTORIA**

-Anthony, me preocupa Edward

-Tranquila viky, no es nada

-Como que "no es nada" a caso no lo vez, lleva mas de dos semanas, hundido en sus pensamientos, distraído, muy callado, simplemente no es él.

-Ay victoria, por favor déjalo tranquilo, hay penas que son mejor exorcizar en silencio

- ¿A que te refieres? Cuales penas?

-Nada, nada; no me hagas caso, solo te pido que lo dejes tranquilo.

-Lo he hecho hasta ahora – _Aunque no me quedaré quieta, eso lo averiguaré – _hola Edward

-Hola hijo, como estas? – pregunto Tony

-Mmm? - se giro a vernos,

-Que como estas?

-Ah! Bien tío gracias – si como no, esa mentira no te la crees ni tu mismo Edward Cullen

-Edward, te puedo pedir un favor

-Si claro

-Me puedes acompañar a visitar a Rene Swan, es que llevo tanto rato sin saber como esta, que me siento culpable. – _en su rostro se reflejo una fea mueca, así que tiene que ver algo con los swan._

-Tony tu no necesitas que te lleve a la push? – _le pregunto, será que no me quiere acompañar?_

-Hijo, yo aprendí a manejar antes que tu nacieras así que no te preocupes por mí

-OK viky, te acompaño – lo dijo como si fuera una tragedia

-Vamos anímate!, lo necesitas – Tony me miro con cara de desaprobación – mañana te llevó a un lugar entre las montañas, es hermoso, te encantará lo sé, con eso respiras aire nuevo.

-Puede ser, a qué hora nos vamos?

-Ahora después del almuerzo, ok

-Si señora

El resto del almuerzo en la mas atmosfera todos callados nos mirábamos, pero enfocábamos nuestros esfuerzos en Edward, llevaba tanto rato sin una sonrisa verdadera, hacia que me doliera el alma de verlo tan abatido, que te habrá pasado Edward?

Después de recoger y organizar los platos termine de organizarme y me dirigí a la sala, Edward estaba como el primer día que lo ví, jeans oscuros, camiseta blanca y su chaqueta oscura, esta familia tenía el don de la belleza tanto interna como externa.

Qué bien te ves

Gracias, necesito salir a otra parte, vamos!

Sí. Y eso a dónde vas? – un silencio nos cubrió – si se puede saber?

La verdad no, luego te cuento.

El camino fue tranquilo, cuando llegamos, estaba René esperándonos en la puerta, se veía radiante, como si nunca hubiera estado cerca de la muerte.

Buenos días señora Swan

Hola René

Hola! Bienvenidos a mi casa

Gracias

Que placentera visita, mucho tiempo sin vernos, no se imagina cuanto lo he extrañado, sobre todo sus consejos.

Es usted muy amable, pero sabe dónde encontrarme, así que cuando me necesite me puede buscar en la iglesia y hablamos, le parece.

Si, si padre. es que hemos tenidos algunos inconvenientes con Isabella, que ha hecho que este un poco ocupada, pero prometo pasarme por ahí pronto.

Y eso que ha pasado con Isabella, ha vuelto a sus andadas? - No sería extraño, pensé.

No, ella sigue igual de juiciosa que como se fue, gracias a los consejos del padre Cullen, si vieras esa amistad le ha dado otro espíritu a mi hija, definitivamente el señor todo lo puede, y con ella logro un milagro.

Tienes toda la razón, Edward es un gran sacerdote.

Por favor señoras, honor que me hacen pero no he sido yo, ella es una gran mujer, simplemente debía ver la vida con otra perspectiva no más.

Así pasamos cerca de una hora hablando de los cambios de Isabella, la vida de René después de su accidente, como Charlie ampliaría su empresa, Edward se notaba simplemente tenso, pero mas triste que nunca, en su mirada podría asegurar que había lagrimas reprimidas, sobre todo cuando su madre nos enseñó un álbum de fotografías de Isabella cuando pequeña y de pronto.

Perdón pero debo irme, victoria debo dejarte, luego nos vemos en casa estamos.

Esta bien, nos vemos

Padre, alguna razón para Isa – así que René sabe algo de estos dos.

No señora, es usted muy amable. – dio la vuelta y sonó el teléfono – o mejor dele mis saludos. – lo dijo mientras salía ya de la casa.

Esta bien padre lo haré. Permiso contesto – nos dirigimos a la sala nuevamente con René y el teléfono volvió a sonar.

Alo!

Volví a dirigir mi mirada y vi como Edy tomaba un taxi, sin pensarlo me despedí de René y salí detrás de él, así encontraría el motivo de su tristeza, él se iba a encontrar con alguien y yo lo iba a descubrir.

Arranque y llevaba tan solo 15 minutos de viaje cuando tuve que detenerme, sentía un tirón al lado derecho del auto, cuando me baje, efectivamente, me había pinchado, argg! Que rabia! Y yo que no sé cambiar una llanta, llevaba un par de minutos así, un motociclista se detuvo en el camino a auxiliarme, preguntándome por el gato, la cruceta y la llanta de repuesto, y eso que era? Solo le abrí la cajuela del carro para llevarme una sorpresa, había llanta de repuesto, pero también estaba pinchada, argg!

Señora, buscaré ayuda de un mecánico que la venga a recoger, por así no podemos hacer nada.

Si gracias

Con la rabia a flor de piel, tras de que no puedo saber que va a hacer Edward, se pincha una llanta y de remate empieza a llover, Dios mío! Que hice para que me trates así? Le pregunte.

**POV BELLA **

Cuando llegue a la universidad me encontré con las chicas, estaban en una cafetería cerca del campus,

Hola chicas!

Isa, que bien que llegas, estamos organizando tu fiesta de bienvenida

Por favor chicas, no es necesario, con una película y crispetas es suficiente.

Como se te ocurre, tú eres nuestra presidenta y te mereces lo mejor, te vamos a hacer una fiesta de la cual no recordaras ni tu nombre, jajaja – estaba pintada Emily.

Además te tenemos un par de bombones, que se derriten con la sola idea de volverte a ver – hay estaba reflejada Leah y sus hombres

Gracias amigas pero estoy un poco cansada, además debo irme a organizar las evaluaciones y los trabajos con mis docentes, o sino no podré graduarme.

Amiga, la fiesta no es hoy, la vamos a hacer el viernes, y te vamos ayudar con tus trabajos.

Ay chicas, ustedes son las mejores.

Después de hablar con ellas me dirigí al hospital a buscar al doctor Vulturí, nunca me imagine la cantidad de trabajo que tenia acumulado, para empezar me doblaron los turnos como interno, eso quería decir que si estaba de buenas saldría del hospital un día a la semana, Iba tan concentrada en mi la reestructuración de mi cuadro de turno que no me fije, que me iban siguiendo, cuando lo noté era demasiado tarde.

¡Bájese del bolso, las joyas, el reloj, todo lo que tenga de dinero! ¡YA!

Si lo que quiere es dinero, tome, llévese todo lo que tengo, pero por favor no me deje sin el morral, solo sin libros de la universidad y no más.

Mas me demoré en rogarle que ellos estar arrebatándome el bolso, cuando lo abrieron se encontraron con la grata sorpresa de mi laptop Vaio, algunos libros, mi Iphone y mis documentos.

Así que nos salió mentirosa la doctora, agradezca que no le hacemos nada por mentirnos, y tome.

Tiró los libros y algunos documentos que se encontraban dentro del bolso_, (por lo menos no me van a sancionar en la biblioteca por los libros)_ pensé, y así me dejaron, con varias de mis cosas en el suelo, los libros de la biblioteca y mi identificación, me sentía extraña, ya que no sentía miedo, pero mi cuerpo temblaba, al mismo tiempo me dolía perder toda la información que tenía en mi computador, los números de mi celular, _bueno aunque esos los puedo recuperar casi todos son de compañeros de la universidad, ah! El numero de Edward! _

Vuelvaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Grité, necesitaba ese número, el único al que quería llamar en estos momentos y el único que no recordaba, uichhhh! Maldita ley de Murphy, manoteaba y zapateaba como si fuera una pequeña que estaba haciendo una rabieta.

No sé como hice para llegar al apartamento, iba conmocionada y triste, dentro de él las chicas me esperaban para saber mi nuevo horario y organizar la fiesta de bienvenida,

Chicas, lo último de lo que tengo ganas hoy, es de eso, ok

Hola Isa, ¿que te paso?

Me robaron, y lo peor es que no tengo como llamarlo

A quien?

Mmm?

A quien no puedes llamar? – dijo Rose

Al chico que te conté, después de que hablamos me lleve un par de sorpresas que no te puedo contar.

Pues fácil llama a tu mamá y dile que te consiga el numero, y listo.

No es tan fácil, ella no puede saber que él y yo, bueno… me entienden?

Ay Isabella, definitivamente por algo eres nuestra presidenta, con que hombre casado te has metido – dijo Leah

Ninguno – respondí

Entonces está comprometido – dijo Emily

Algo así. Pero por favor no me pidan que les cuente porque no puedo, lo prometí. Lo peor es que le había dicho que lo llamaba hoy, lo iba hacer cuando llegara del hospital para contarle como podía reorganizar mi vida para vernos, y ahora no puedo ni decirle que estoy bien y que lo ex..tra..ño.- jipié

No sé en qué momento mis lagrimas empezaron a brotar que las chicas se conmovieron, y se acercaron a mí a consolarme, eso lo único que logró fue que me doliera aun mas saber que no podría hablar con él hasta que viajara a forks, cuando de pronto alguien toco.. toc..toc..

Si

Hola Leah! Me enteré que nuestra querida presidenta ya llegó y me encantaría saludarla y darle la bienvenida que se merece.

Jake no es el mejor momento, a ella la acaban de robar y esta un poco nerviosa, mejor después.

No sé como logró escabullírsele a Leah, cuando lo ví fue arrodillado frente a mi.

Preciosa, estas bien? Que te hicieron? Los reconociste?

No estoy bien, me robaron todo y no, no los reconocí.

Lo lamento – se acercó y me abrazó, debo admitir que me sorprendió, tan solo lo conocía de la noche de ingreso y no había tenido ningún tipo de vinculo con él como para que me tratará con tanta confianza, como pude me solté de él.

Perdón! Es que soy muy emotivo, me duele saber que apenas llegas y ya tienes problemas

Ah! Gracias, pero no te preocupe que las chicas me estaban consolando

Ahhh!, Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, te voy a traer una taza de café

Pero mira que eres bien terco, no entiendes que ella quiere estar sola con nosotras?

Rose, por favor

Nada Isa, es verdad, Jake eres muy amable, pero por favor vuelve mañana, que ella este más tranquila – mientras lo decía Emily lo iba sacando del apartamento, lo último que alcance a escucharle fue "_Nos vemos mañana"_

Después de esa absurda tarde, debía recuperarme mis dobles turnos empezaban el día siguiente, y que días, todos estuvieron llenos de trabajo, dormía en el cuarto de residentes del hospital, me bañaba y organizaba en el mismo hospital para no llegar tarde, y por una semana no conocí lo que era la luz del día, las chicas de vez en cuando se turnaban para llevarme ropa y alguna comida casera que ellas preparaban, lo extraño era que Jake también se pasaba todos los días con algún postre, según él para que me endulzara el día.

Después de esa difícil primera semana, logré salir un rato con las chicas no en el plan de "salida de bienvenida" pero si como para recargar energías, nos fuimos a un bar cerca del campus solo a tomar un par de cervezas y ponerme al día de los chismes de cada una. Que sorpresa me llevé al encontrarnos en el mismo lugar a Jake con un grupo de chicos, los cuales reconocí del club.

Pero que suerte encontrarlas, chicas, quieren tomar algo?

Bueno, una cerveza para cada una

Esto era una salida de chicas o no?

Isa, no te vendría nada mal un poco de distracción, además los chicos están bueniisimos – dijo Leah, susurrando la ultima parte.

Me sonreí de la trampa que las chicas me había puesto, era evidente que Jacob andaba en el plan conquista conmigo y las estaba usando a ellas con los otros chicos, lo que ellas y él no sabían es que yo ya no estaba disponible, así que no me senté en la mesa, las mire y suspiré

Chicas debo irme

Isabella que te pasa?

Emily yo les dije que estaba con alguien y es obvio lo que Jacob quiere de mí

Tu solo aprovecha el momento, además que yo sepa él tampoco se ha dignado en buscarte o me equivoco.

No, no te equivocas, solo que él no tiene la misma libertad que yo

Ah si, verdad que es un hombre misterioso, espero que algún día lo pueda conocer para saber si vale o no la pena, tu castidad.

Ay Leah, por favor

Mira quien llegó, nuestra chica barman

Quien? – me giré a ver hacia la dirección que tenían sus miradas y hay estaba la persona que podría ayudarme.

Alice, ven – grito Emily

Hola chicas como están? Que se toman?

Bien y nos tomamos lo que nos den, aun estamos esperando las cervezas que Jacob nos ofreció

Rose por favor,

Isa es verdad, te acuerdas de la chica que conquisto a jazz, nuestro guapo y querido barman

Si, como no. Tu eres Alice

Mucho gusto Alice Cullen, tu eres Isabella Sawn la presidenta del club

Si así es, siéntate con nosotras.

No es que tu te ibas?

Si Leah bien dijiste me iba, con Alice aquí tengo como ignorar a Jake

Mira que eres mala, ese pobre chico se aportado lo mas de bien contigo, es un sol y lo sabes

Si pero mi sol y mi luna ya tienen nombre y apellido propio y no precisamente es Jacob Black

El resto de la noche entre risas y chistes lograba tener algo de información personal de Alice, esta chica era una persona sencilla muy amable, extrovertida, tanto que durante esa noche supe como murieron sus padres, quien era su tutor legal mientras ella terminaba sus estudios, la cantidad de personas que vivían en la casa de su tío y hasta la talla de sus zapatos pero de su hermano tan solo dijo que la había abandonado muy pequeña, que no sabia nada de él y que tampoco le importaba, ya que él había elegido dejarla sola, así que ella tampoco pensaba en él; me dolió ver como ella se refería él con rencor, pero era entendible; así que ella no podría ayudarme con el numero de él.

Otra semana mas de trabajo y estudios infernal, de las cuales iba a tener por lo menos por otras dos semanas mas, el sábado el turno estuvo algo suave, no hubo muchos pacientes era tedioso estar en el hospital mirándole las caras a los demás residentes aburridos; además desde muy temprano tenia la sensación de que debía llamar a casa; así que me decidí por llamar a casa; mis padres conocían del robo, ya que papá me estaba ayudando a obtener de nuevo todas mis identificaciones;

Alo!

Hola mamá, como estas.

Bien hija espérame un momento… - al fondo se podía escuchar a mamá hablando con alguien - _Viky espero que vuelvas con el padre pronto, es tan agradable, si, si, cuídate mañana nos vemos en la iglesia –_ ahora sí hija como estas?

Bien, mamá con quien hablabas?

Con victoria, vino con el padre Cullen a casa, querían saber cómo seguía, son tan amables

Mamá victoria fue con el padre Tony o con Edward – no lo podía creer, mis músculos se tensaron con la sola idea de que fuera él quien estuviera en casa

Con el padre Edward, hace un rato se fue, te dejo dicho que saludes, mira que se veía tan triste

Mi corazón se detuvo un instante, él estuvo en mi casa, casi lo consigo en ella, hubiera podido hablar con él, porque? Porque no había llamado antes, me provocaba salir corriendo, era lógico que estuviera triste no tenía noticias mías, a menos que mamá le hubiera dicho algo.

Mamá le dijiste a Edward que me habían robado

O no, hija por supuesto que no, esas son cosas personales tuyas, luego le cuentas

MAMÁ! Porque no lo hiciste

Te calmas y me dice porque debía contarle

Pues, por.. que .. –_piensa rápido una excusa – _es.. mi amigo, y él podía orar para que pudiera tener fuerza para solucionar las cosas

No. Me. Lo. Puedo. Creer. Tu hablando de rezar? Por Dios si que has cambiado, tenia razón lo que él dijo, que eras maravillosa y solo necesitabas un poco de orientación

Él dijo eso de mí

Si

Mamá debo dejarte, llego algo, saludes a papá,

Chao mi niña

Si chao, Ah! Mamá. Por favor le puedes pedir el numero de la casa donde vive Edward es que necesito hablar con él, tu sabes algo espiritual

Por supuesto hija, mañana me llamas y te tengo el numero.

Gracias, eres la mejor –

Colgé con el dolor del alma, debía encontrar la forma de explicarle todo lo que me había pasado, para que no dudara de mí. Debo viajar a forks!

. la otra firma


	16. A VECES VEZ LO QUE QUIERES VER Y

"**A VECES VEZ LO QUE QUIERES VER Y ESCUCHAR LO QUE TE CONVIENE"**

**POV EDWARD **

Después de aquella mañana en que la despedí, me sentía bien conmigo mismo, por fin sentía que el vacio de la perdida de mis padres era sustituido por un tipo de felicidad que hasta ahora no conocía, aunque había traicionado mi voto de castidad, sentía que no había traicionado los principios que me llevaron a ordenarme. Por primera vez me miraba como un hombre completo y no como la sombra de aquellos que realmente vivían. Ella con su fuerza, amor y pasión era la constructora de este milagro.

Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo atrás sentía la fuerza suficiente para recuperar a mi hermana, aunque ella no me recordará, yo le enseñaría a verme como su hermano.

**Flashback**

_Edward 8 años_

- Tío, como esta Alice? pregunta por mí.

- Ella está muy bien, creciendo hermosa, es muy inteligente, pero no Edward ella no te ha preguntado, ni siquiera pregunta por tus padres.

- Pe..pero… tío yo no la he olvidado

- Edward ella tan solo es una bebe, no la culpes, dale tiempo, tal vez mas grande te recuerde.

- Esta bien tío.

_Edward 15 años_

- Tony, ya no tolero que Eleazar me niegue hablar con Alice. Es el colmo soy su hermano, tengo derecho a hablar con ella!

- Si, tienes razón Edward pero ten en cuenta que si ella no te recuerda, es completamente normal que ella crea que ellos son sus padres, quieres quitarle la posibilidad de vivir sin el dolor de ser huérfana?

Agache la cabeza en señal de culpabilidad

- Eso pensé, déjalo en manos de Dios, todo se arreglará con el tiempo.

_Edward 21 años_

- Elezar, vengo por Alice!

- QUE! –cuando grito su esposa Carmen se acercó a la puerta para no dejarme seguir.

- Lo que has escuchado, quiero hablar con ella, ya me cansé de tus viajes, tus cambios repentinos de domicilio, me harte ella es un CULLEN MASEN y no tu hija!

- Edward por favor, Alice ni siquiera sabe que existes, para ella nosotros somos sus padres, los únicos que ha conocido, la queremos como si fuera nuestra, quieres destruir su felicidad, quieres que ella sea igual de miserable que tú?

- Yo no soy miserable Eleazar, respétame, tengo una vida normal y soy feliz.

- Si claro, por ser feliz te quedaste en el seminario, por favor Edward, ese ha sido el único mundo seguro que conoces por eso te quedaste ahí; eso es lo que quieres, que ella viva en un mundo donde se sienta sola, perdida – dijo Carmen con absoluta rabia.

- No, obvio que no, pero tampoco quiero que ella viva en una mentira! Es mi hermana no tu hija Carmen

- CUANTAS VECES QUIERES QUE ELLA PIERDA A SUS PADRES? AH! NO TE CONFORMAS CON HABER PERDIDO LOS TUYOS, SINO QUE QUIERES QUE ELLA PIERDA TAMBIEN A LOS SUYOS!

Eso que Carmen dijo me calo en lo más profundo de mi ser, ella tenía razón en algo, y es que era que Alice no se merecía sentir el dolor de perder a sus padres, si era feliz viviendo esa mentira entonces… dejaría que la viviera.

- Está bien Carmen, tu ganas!

**Fin Flashback**

La pérdida de su hijo en su vientre y todas las complicaciones que tuvo, hicieron que Carmen viera a Alice como su única opción de ser madre. La verdad que recordar la manera absurda en que había perdido a mi hermana hacia que odiara con más vehemencia a Eleazar. Utraque unum

La verdad es que ese sentimiento de confianza no me dejaba ver con claridad y las cosas podían salir de una forma totalmente diferente a como lo había planeado.

Después de dos días de la partida de Bella empecé a perder la fuerza, al ver que no tenía noticias de ella, así pasaron 4,8,15 y nada, con cada de día que pasaba perdía un poco mas de mi seguridad; empecé a sentir que lo que había sucedido aquella noche había sido tan solo un premio para ella, sentía que había traicionado al único ser que nunca me fallaría y al que le prometí nunca fallarle; esos pensamientos me estaban matando, no tenia tranquilidad, lloraba en silencio, no comía bien, en fin estaba devastado y todo por culpa de ella.

Precisamente hoy viernes quería irme, buscarla, saber porque no me contestaba las llamadas, los mensajes, que me dijera en la cara que no quería nada conmigo y comprobar mis miedos; que había vuelto a sus andadas (sig. pasos anteriores); pero justo a victoria le debía dar por que la llevara a la casa de los padres de ella y no tuve como decirle que no.

Estando ahí junto a la Sra. Swan, me llevó a recordar aquel día en que tuve que sacarla de la tina porque se había quedado dormida, tan desprotegida se veía, y fue ese día que supe que ella me necesitaba. Pero esos recuerdos dolían, no podía creer que todo fuera una mentira, no pude mas y salí lo mas rápido que me permitieron mis buenos modales; tenía que verla, y tenía que ser hoy mismo.

Tome un taxi para que me llevara a la estación de buses, y tuve la gracia divina ya que el bus rumbo a Washington D.C. salía en cuestión de un par de minutos, dentro reconocí a James menos mal la silla a su lado esta vacía así que aproveche y me senté junto a él.

- Hola

- Amigo, como estas? Aunque parece que te hubiera arrollado un camión jajaja

- Algo parecido

- Que te paso?

- Mmm, nada, cosas sin importancia

- Si claro lo noto, y cuéntame cómo vas con aquel asunto que me contaste en la fiesta.

- Eh… bien, solo fue algo emocional no más de momento.

- ¿A que se debe entonces tu viaje?.

- Buscar a mi hermana

- Pensé que me dirías que habías renunciado a tu vida y te ibas a buscar al amor de tu vida jajaja.

- Jajaja (si supieras, pensé), es que ya sé donde la puedo encontrar y debo hablar con ella, antes de continuar aquí en forks. Sabes, el estar de nuevo aquí me ha traído tantos recuerdos algunos dolorosos y otros divertidos, pero en todos, el sentimiento de vacío de no tener a Alice cerca me está consumiendo. _(mentiroso, dijo una vocecilla en mi mente, te has vuelto en un profesional, lo que te consume es no tener a Isabella)_

- Si, trato de entenderte, debe ser difícil pasar por algo como lo que te pasó a ti y a ella, pero porque se separaron?

- Cosas de familia, asuntos sin importancia pero que hicieron el daño.

Así nos pasamos el resto del viaje hablando de cosas de su vida, de cómo el divorcio de sus padres lo había afectado y al mismo tiempo le beneficio, le conté como decidí ordenarme y como sin vivir fuera de los muros del seminario y del colegio eclesiástico decidí que era el único mundo que quería conocer, llegue a confesarle como a veces me he arrepentido por no tomar el año de gracia para conocer el mundo, algo que le sorprendió, pero que vio como algo ya sospechado, lo que medio tranquilidad ya que no me juzgo solo me escucho como un buen amigo lo hace; las horas de viaje se hicieron cortas; poniéndonos al corriente de tantos años de vida. Llegando a Washington D.C nos acomodamos para prepararnos, bueno él, porque yo solo llevaba lo que tenia puesto, James me miró y pregunto

- No vienes a demorarte cierto? Donde está tu maleta?

- Ah, no, solo estaré esta noche, buscaré lo que estoy buscando y volveré a viajar a forks

- No me digas, tu si no, porque no te vienes conmigo, te quedas en mi departamento y mañana temprano vas y buscas a tu hermana así tienes más tiempo de hablar con ella

- Gracias james, pero la verdad es que solo necesito un par de respuestas y ya, con eso me conformo, mas adelante te prometo que me quedaré.

El bus se detuvo y con eso nos despedimos, tome un taxi que me llevará hasta el campus de Georgetown, ya que por lo que tenía entendido esta era una ciudad universitaria completa, durante el camino miraba por la ventana pensando que carajos estaba haciendo, vine a buscarla sin saber cómo encontrarla ni donde vivía, definitivamente mi plan era de muy malo, el taxista me indico que habíamos llegado y cobró su trabajo, pague y me baje, observando todo, el campus como buena universidad llena de jóvenes.

Intente preguntarle algo a uno de ellos pero recordé el consejo de James "nunca le preguntes nada a un estudiante, hazlo con un guardia o un profesor, porque si no te verán la cara" mientras me dirigía a lo que parecía una biblioteca un joven me dio un panfleto el cual decía

**NOCHE DE ALEGRIA**

**FESTEJA CON NOSOTROS EL RENACIMIENTO DE LA**

**LUJURIAAAA**

**ZEROSUM CLUB 9:00 PM**

Si no me equivocaba ese era el club de ella, el de la lujuria, mire el reloj, preciso eran las 9.00 noche, así que lo único que me quedaba era tomar un taxi que me llevará hasta el club. No estaba muy lejos del campus, así que cuando llegue el club aun estaba solo, me senté en la barra y esperé.

Después de una hora de estar sentado en la barra y con un par de cervezas en la cabeza no podía despegar mis ojos de la entrada, sabía que apenas le viera llegar me le acercaría la sorprendería y hablaría con ella; pero la sorpresa me la lleve yo cuando por fin la vi, entraba con un grupo de chicas todas muy lindas pero ella era sin lugar a duda era la más hermosa, iba vestida de una manera muy sencilla unos vaqueros y una camiseta azul, me levante con toda la intención de hablar con ella pero mi sorpresa fue cuando un joven moreno se acercó a ella y le susurro algo al oído, ella lo miró tiernamente y le sonrío en respuesta, me quede helado viendo esa escena, así que para bien o para mal, retrocedí.

Sentado de nuevo en la barra me dedique a tomar lo más sencillo que conocía, un joven de ojos azules me miraba cada vez que le pedía una nueva cerveza

- Debería tomar más despacio o se va a emborrachar, luego no quiero que lo saquen del club, mejor disfrute que hoy los chicos del club de la lujuria tendrán show

- A que se refiere?

- Ellos son estudiantes universitarios que de vez en cuando vienen y se divierten de la manera más lujuriosa que podría usted querer, hoy por ejemplo hay show de striptease femenino para los hombres del club y masculino en honor a su presidenta, según me dijo una de las chicas.

- Se nota que las conoce muy bien, cuénteme quienes conforman el club

- El club tiene muchos integrantes pero las cabecillas; como les digo yo; son la rubia alta, llamada Rosalie, la morena de cabello corto, esa es Leah, la otra morena con el cabello ondulado de ojos claros, esa es Emily, la pequeña de camiseta azul, esa es Isa la presidenta del club, es la que casi siempre organiza todo esto pero hoy fue Leah que le organizó la bienvenida, ya que ella tuvo que salir por un tiempo de la universidad, la otra chica que las acompaña es nueva en el grupo, se llama Alice para mi es la más autentica de todas tiene una personalidad arrebatadora, ufff créeme porque te lo digo; así que hombre gózate esta fiesta que es de las mejores que ofrece el club. A propósito me llamo Jasper.

- Edward, Mucho gusto.

Después de toda esa información lo único sensato era seguirle el consejo a mi nuevo amigo el barman, el resto de la velada solo me la pase con una cerveza en la mano, pude apreciar como estos chicos en verdad sabían divertirse, hermosas mujeres hicieron varios espectáculos, llegaba la hora de los hombres, ella parecía muy divertida con todo lo que veía pero se notaba algo triste, quería pensar que esa tristeza era mi ausencia pero mi ego no volaba tan alto; de vez en cuando dirigía mi mirada hacia la chica llamada Alice la verdad es que era una joven hermosa, no tendría más de 21 o 22 años, su cabello oscuro y sus facciones delicadas me llevan a pensar que mi hermana tendría más o menos esa edad, pero como se vería en realidad, ojala la pudiera ver y que me conociera.

Al final del show de los hombres, el joven que venía acompañando a bella se subió a la pista, empezó a bailar al son de la música de una forma muy provocativa y muy sensual frente a bella. Ella no le quitaba la mirada de encima mientras el resto de las chicas gritaban su nombre, él poco a poco se iba quitando prendas de vestir frente al amor de vida y yo destrozado estaba a punto de salir corriendo a partirle la cara a ese tipo por atrevido, cuando sentí que el barman me brindaba otra cerveza, me distraje un instante, cuando volví a mirar, ella salía corriendo del lugar, esta era mi oportunidad, pague la cerveza y Salí detrás de ella.

Ya fuera del lugar la busque con la mirada pero aun no la veía, hasta que la encontré cerca a un coche, poco a poco me fui acercando a ella, hasta que tuve la fuerza de decir:

- Tu nuevo novio se ve que te va como anillo al dedo

- ¡EDWARD! – se giro, apenas me vio se lanzo a mis brazos, mi cuerpo la reclamaba, quería tocarla, besarla acariciarla, pero NO! Cálmate Edward, ella no te quiere mas, así que tome sus brazos y la separe de mí.

- Por favor "Isa" no finjas mas conmigo, solo quiero saber porque, porque no tuviste el valor de hablar y decirme que no me querías que solo era un juego.

- Qué?, acaso que insinúas? Edward ni te imaginas lo que me ha pasado, estas semanas sin saber de ti me tenían destrozada, créeme por favor.

- Ay por favor Isabella se nota que estabas sufriendo sobre todo cuando tu amiguito te susurraba cosas al oído y te abrazaba, no soy ciego y te he observado toda la maldita noche.

- Si hubieras observado bien, te hubieras dado cuenta que yo era quien se alejaba de ese "amiguito" como tú dices. Él tan solo es una amigo que quería que me animara, solo ha intentado ser amable, no es mas.

- POR SER AMABLE SE TIENE QUE DESNUDAR FRENTE A TI, POR FAVOR, ADMITE DE UNA VEZ QUE YA NO ME QUIERES EN TU VIDA, ES MAS SENCILLO

- Cálmate ok, reacciona por favor, sé coherente, crees que si me interesara jake me hubiera salido, no, por supuesto que no, estaría ahí junto a las chicas gritando su nombre y esperando a que me besara

- Qué esperas, no te estoy reteniendo

- CARAJO! ESCUCHAME, me salí porque estaba pensando en ti, en como localizarte, como llamarte, no te alcanzas a imaginar la falta que me has hecho.

- A ver si no me equivoco, para localizarme lo más rápido sería que me contestaras aunque fuera uno de los tantos mensajes que te he enviado, no crees, no están difícil, ni complicado doctora.

- En verdad a veces puedes ser un bruto

- Lástima que te hayas dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero no te preocupes que este bruto se va alejar de tu vida – le di la espalda y empecé a caminar, no quería mirar atrás porque seguramente no me contendría.

- Llevaba tan solo unos segundos caminando cuando ella se acercó junto al carro

- Sube, te debo una explicación y tu una disculpa

- No, no lo haré

- CARAJO EDWARD CULLEN SUBE O ME VOY A FORKS Y LE DIGO A TODOS QUE TU Y YO SOMOS AMANTES

- No serías capaz, eso arruinaría a tus padres

- Pero sobrevivirían, además puedo decirle a tu hermosa hermana que este santo varón no es más que un patán – dijo señalandome

- Ni siquiera la conoces

- Claro que sí, acaso no la reconociste, estaba sentado junto a mi lado. Ahhh, verdad que TU la abandonaste. si, tienes ese habito, así que hazlo, abandóname a mí también.

- Que! Ella era mi Alice, no lo puedo creer, - _me detuve de la impresión, saber que la tuve tan cerca y por estar detrás de Isabella la había abandonado de nuevo. _– como es posible que la conozcas? Ese chico, el barman me dijo algo de ella, porque la conoce? Además yo no la abandoné.

- Eso lo dices tú, ella da otra versión de la historia, y el resto de las respuestas tendrás que subirte al carro para averiguarlas.

- Está bien tú ganas.

- Por segunda vez me había manipulado de nuevo para irme junto a ella

- Donde vamos

- A mi dormitorio, necesitamos hablar en privado allí lo haremos.

Otra vez no.

* * *

**CHICAS perdonen el retraso, pero es "mejor tarde qe nunca" asi que espero sus comentarios, me dejan un REVIEW para saber qe piensas del fic.**

**un Abrazo y nos leemos pronto**

**LUNATIK**


	17. HABLA A MI CORAZON

"**HABLA A MI CORAZON"**

"_Habla a mi corazón como otros días, pero no, ¿que dirías?_

_Que podrías decir a mi tristeza"_

_Ismael E. Arciniegas. Fragmento A solas._

POV BELLA

Quien lo creería, Edward había resultado más impulsivo de lo que me había imaginado, pero preciso debía encontrarme con las chicas en la única noche libre que tenia para disfrutar del club, la estábamos pasando bien, pero la verdad era que no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza, tanto que Jake lo noto y cuando entramos al club me susurro "tan solo diviértete, esta noche es solo para ti", la sola esencia de su aliento sobre mi oído hizo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera y me dieran una nauseas horribles, era la primera vez que me sucedía, en verdad este chico me desagradaba por completo y hasta ahora lo notaba.

Cuando Alice se hizo a mi lado derecho y Rose al izquierdo junto a su "grandote" (era la forma en que ella lo llamaba no solo por su aspecto sino también por su … bueno imagínenlo) respire tranquila, sabía que Jake no podría acercarse mucho y menos ser cariño y atento conmigo como él quisiera, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue realizarme un striptease pero apenas se quito la camisa y me la tiro encima ese olor fuerte de su sudor hizo que las nauseas fueran más fuertes, así que para evitar una mala escenas frente a las chicas, salí corriendo al parqueadero a vomitar todo lo que había comido durante el día, cuando lo escuche, estaba enojado y no era para menos, si yo viera lo mismo que él seguro estaría peor, así que lo único que me quedaba era explicarle todo para que supiera porque no lo había llamado y el único lugar disponible donde podríamos hablar a solas y sin interrupciones seria en mi cuarto, pero no estaba muy convencido así que toco chantajearlo un poco con Alice; si lo sé, está mal hecho pero si no era así no me escucharía; después de eso podía hacerlo que quisiera, y acepto.

Conduje lo más rápido posible para llevarlo a mi cuarto y hacerlo mío de nuevo, se veía mejor que nunca, aunque su rostro mostraba cansancio, él esta vestido exactamente igual a cuando lo vi por primera vez, solo tenía un saco adicional color café, pero con la imagen de la perfección ejemplificada en su ser, desnudo se vería aun mejor, aunque él no pensara igual, esta noche seguro sería nuevamente mío, solo mio.

.com/image/robert%20pattinson%20acostado/RobsessedBLOG/Entertainment%

**POV EDWARD**

Cuando llegamos al edificio de apartamentos, subimos ella estaba más hermosa que siempre tenía un brillo especial como si la vida en la universidad le diera vida, era obvio la vida en Forks era tan solo una pesadilla para ella.

-Entra por favor

- Mmm?

- Vamos, entra al cuarto que no te voy hacer nada – pase por su lado y me susurro "nada que tu no desees"

- Perdón, que dijiste?

- Yo nada, ven.

Cuando ingrese, su cuarto era un aparta-estudio, algo grande (si lo comparaba con mi cuarto del seminario) sencillo pero muy ella, tenia colores azules en tonos algo oscuros, una vista genial de la ciudad, con dos escaleras, una a la derecha que luego pude descubrir que era la habitación de Rose y otra encima de la cocina donde se encontraba su habitación.

- Ven, siéntate, quieres algo de tomar? Una cola, un caf…

- Cerveza

- Oook. Tengo smirnoff o prefieres otra

- No importa, solo cerveza ok

- Toma, y por favor escúchame con atención, al final podrás sacar tus conclusiones

Tome la cerveza que me ofreció y de un sorbo casi la bebí hasta la mitad, y me dedique a escucharla, pero en mi mente sonaba un verso de la poesía "A Solas" que hacía mucho tiempo había aprendido en la escuela, era algo como

"_¿quieres que hablemos? Está bien empieza. _

_Habla a mi corazón como otros días, _

_pero no, ¿qué dirías?, _

_¿que podrías decir a mi tristeza?"_

Si lo sé andaba más triste de lo que me imaginaba, y su presencia en ese club no había ayudado, podía verla como hablaba, pero mi mente no procesaba bien la información como un robo o algo parecido era lo que decía?, o tal vez una simple excusa para no quedar mal.

- Edward! Por favor pon atención, suelta la cerveza, eso no es agua y creo que ya has tenido suficiente por esta noche

- Yo decido cuando es suficiente, debo irme.

- NO! Tu no has prestado atención a lo que te he dicho, te digo que me robaron el día que fui al hospital para organizar mis horarios de la practica y estaba tan embobada tratando de averiguar como íbamos a hacer para vernos, que no me fije que me estaban siguiendo, cuando tuvieron la oportunidad se llevaron todos mis documentos, libros, apuntes y hasta el celular, tu numero no lo tengo grabado en ninguna otra parte, como te imaginaras no podía llamar a mamá a pedirle que me averiguara tu numero sería algo sospechoso así que debía viajar, pero mira, tú te adelantaste.

- Si claro, se nota el afán que tenias, sobre todo con el moreno de tu amigo

- Por favor Edward entre él y yo no sucede nada, él tan solo es una amigo que me ha visto muy triste, - la mire con duda, ella triste?, _si como no_, _una vocecita me decía, te desconozco desde cuando tanta ironía?, abre tu corazón_ y otra me decía, _"ni santa que fuera_"– porque me he sentido perdida sin ti, la verdad nunca me imagine que tuvieras ese efecto en mí.

- Perdida?

- Si, la verdad es que todo lo que te dije esa noche es verdad, más de lo que yo misma me imaginaba, Edward no sé cómo le haremos pero no quiero pasar mi vida sin ti, el no saber de ti, hablarte o por lo menos escucharte respirar me estaba matando lentamente

_Éramos dos, porque yo me sentía igual de perdido sin ella, era mi sol, mi luna y las estrellas, sin su presencia los días perdieron su luz y su vitalidad_,

- Perdóname, pero es que verte tan feliz junto a ese _joven (irónico)_ tuvo un efecto extraño en mí.

- Eso mi querido Edward se llaman celos.

- Yo celoso? Pero si tu y yo no tenemos nada, no podemos

- Más bien dirás no debemos por que la última noche pudimos y no solo una vez si mal no recuerdo

Me acerque a ella y la besé; no podía estar más lejos de su piel; creo que el alcohol hacia su parte desinhibida en mí; la bese suave, con amor, con dulzura, con mis manos recorrí todo su cuerpo, mientras las suyas viajaban entre mis caderas y mi pecho, el beso se había tornado cada vez más apasionado, mas urgente, nuestras lenguas se unían en una danza que ya conocían y extrañaban tanto, nos soltamos para respirar un poco, dijo

- Espera, debemos hablar.

Respire profundo y sacudí la cabeza

- Tienes razón, como haremos para que esto funcione?

- Bueno, lo primero, gracias por estar aquí, nunca me imagine tenerte aquí en mi apartamento junto a las cosas que me encantan, si pudiera te llevaría junto a las chicas para que las conozcas y se enamoren de ti como lo he hecho yo, pero creo que seria una mala idea cierto.

- Mmmm, tanto como mala idea no, pero por Alice no sería muy conveniente presentarme allí

- Te entiendo, pero debes arreglar las cosas con tu hermana como sea porque ella te odia y con razón, pero bueno eso lo hablaremos luego, segundo hace un mes te propuse que nos tomáramos las cosas con calma que siguiéramos en contacto, pero no pensé que el no saber de ti me pusiera tan triste, así que quiero, te pido, seamos algo mas, yo viajaré y nos encontramos en la casa del rio o tu viajas aquí, Rose no dirá nada, te lo prometo, así estamos los dos, salimos, vemos películas, por favor, qe dices.

- Pero preciosa, yo no te puedo ofrecer una estabilidad, siempre tendremos que escondernos, si salimos nunca será cogidos de la mano o como novios, porque siempre alguien nos puede ver, debo cuidarme y no quiero hacerte sufrir, por mi encantado lo haría con los ojos cerrados pero debo ser lógico.

_Era cierto la propuesta de bella me tomo por sorpresa, no pensé que quisiera tanto conmigo, aunque yo quisiera compartir mi vida con ella, aun no había podido decidirme completamente y no quería terminar con toda una vida de servicio._

- No te estoy pidiendo nada que yo ya no sepa, sé que vivir completamente nuestro amor implica vivirlo en secreto y estoy completamente dispuesta a hacerlo, hasta que tú tomes una decisión definitiva o hasta que yo me..

- Te canses, creo que eso será lo más rápido. – _respiré profundo, ni yo mismo creía lo que le dije_- está bien así lo haremos, seremos "novios", te puedo garantizar mi completa fidelidad y entrega a ti, solo te pediré paciencia con algunos de mis pensamientos e ideas.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Que bien – parecía una chiquilla saltando por la sala, mientras gritaba "me quiere a mi, a mi y solo a mi", luego se acerco y me dio una fuerte abrazo y beso profundo cargado de pasión, se separó de mi regalándome pequeños besos, hasta que nos separamos.

- Uff perdóname por la emoción, uummm! Te puedo preguntar porque abandonaste a Alice?

- Cómo? Que dijiste?

- Cuando supe que no podía llamarte, decidí hacerme amiga de mi "cuñadita" tal vez ella tenía como hablar contigo, y me he llevado una amarga sorpresa, me dijo que tú la habías abandonado desde muy pequeña, porque le hiciste eso?

- Hermosa, eso es una absoluta mentira, yo no la abandone mis tios me obligaron a alejarme de ella cuando ella tenía tan solo dos años y yo 7, luego Eleazar me negó por muchos años su presencia, me dijo que ella no me recordaba que era mejor dejarla que pensará que ellos eran sus padres, después de varios desistí y les hice caso, pero no fue porque yo quisiera como puede ella pensar eso, era tan pequeña, como me recuerda, recuerda a papá o a ma..- mi voz se apago y un nudo en mi garganta no dejo que las palabras salieran, al contrario unas lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, lagrimas de dolor, de rabia, impotencia, no pude mas, oculte mi rostro con mis manos y me puse a llorar fuertemente, dolía, saber que había perdido totalmente a mi pequeña Ali, ella paso sus brazos por mi cuerpo

- No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré con ella, ya me imaginaba yo que las cosas no eran como ella lo decía,

Mientras ella, me consolaba, poco a poco el cansancio del día y los malestares de la noche vencieron mis fuerzas y como un bebe en los brazos de su madre me quede dormido sin la posibilidad de acariciar su suave piel, mañana, aun.. exis..te.. ma..ña..naaa. (ZZZZZ!)

* * *

**HOLA CHICAS, (Y CHICOS, SI LOS HAY) GRACIAS POR SUS FAVORITOS, AUNQUE ME ENCANTARIA SABER QUE PIENSAN DE LO QUE ESCRIBO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ME MEREZCA UN REVIEW.**

**UN ABRAZO Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**

**LUNATIK**


	18. DESPUES DE LA TORMENTA SIEMPRE LLEGA

**Buenas, hace rato no publicaba y la verdad han sido muchos factores que no dire en este momento, agradezco la colaboracion de mis Betas Maggie y Bells sin ustedes este capi no seria igual, espero les guste **

* * *

**CAPITULO 19 **

**DESPUES DE LA TORMENTA SIEMPRE LLEGA…**

**POV Bella**

Aún no podía creer que se hubiera quedado dormido entre mis brazos, dejándome con todas las ganas posibles de estar junto a él de nuevo. Me sentía egoístamente enojada con él por hacerme eso, yo hablándole de que le ayudaría con su hermana y él como un chiquillo se duerme, ¡uychhh!

Pero…

Verlo así, completamente dormido, como si estuviera desamparado e indefenso hizo que todo mi egoísmo se esfumara y tan solo el amor recorriera todo mi cuerpo. Como pude lo intente llevar hasta mi cama, pero la verdad es que no era fácil, estaba en medio de esta tarea cuando llego Rose con Emmett, ― Uff gracias a Dios apareciste, necesito que me ayudes a subirlo para que descanse.

- A su servicio madame, y… ¿éste quién es? ― preguntó Emm.

- Am… un amigo, tú solo ayúdame que del resto me encargo yo.― Como si fuera un muñeco lo tomó del hombro y lo llevó hasta mi cuarto.- _¿Que come este chico? _

- Bella, ¿quién es? ― me cuestionó Rosalie.

- Un amigo Rose, solo un amigo…― Si hablara más solo le daría pistas y éstas generarían preguntas de las cuales no quería encargarme… por lo menos no ahora.

- A mí no me engañas, por él es por quién estabas triste, ¿cierto? ― A veces Rose era tan perceptiva que no había forma de engañarla. _Esto llega a ser seria y altamente frustrante._

- Sip, pero por favor no digas nada, luego te explico todo, aunque…― me corto.

- ¿Aunque qué? Isabella no me digas que es casado porque eso si no te lo permito.

- No Rose no está casado, la verdad es que él es…_― es algo peor es un hombre de Dios- pero eso Rosalie no tenia porque saberlo _–por lo menos no aún

- ¡Listo Bella! Ahora sí, amor, soy todo tuyo― Dios bendiga a Emmett

- ¡Hay Emmett a veces puedes ser tan inoportuno! Bella no te preguntaré más por esta noche, pero mañana es otra cosa. ― No era una amenaza era la constatación de un hecho a consumarse.

- Sí, sí, no te preocupes― _Mañana tengo turno 24 horas así que me salvaré_, muy inteligente por mi parte pero quedaba un detalle. _Edward_ pensé, lo bueno es que mi turno iniciaba a la 1 de la tarde tendría toda la mañana para estar con él.

- Que descanses Bella. Vamos Rose, que la noche aún es joven, déjala descansar y seguro tiene los mismos planes que nosotros, que te gocen Bella. ―se despidió de mí un muy feliz Emmett.

- Gracias Emmett. ― no pude evitar sonrojarme, con las ideas de Emmett.

Cambié mi ropa por un pijama que me acompañaría para descansar porque por esta noche no habría nada más. Así me recosté a su lado.

**EDWARD POV**

La sensación de no estar en mi hogar me despertó. Y ahí estaba ella, dulce, feliz, calmada, en paz, en total la mujer de mi vida.

Me acerque, con un tierno beso quise despertarla, pero lo que comenzó con un tierno y dulce beso, resultó ser respondido con necesidad… con deseo… lujuria. Sus manos se enroscaron detrás de mi cuello, mientras subían por mi cabello, gemí al sentir como sus manos me acariciaban. Me ubiqué encima suyo mientras movía mis caderas contra las suyas, mostrándole como me provocaba.

Con cada movimiento de caderas, el placer comenzó a invadirnos, rápidamente me quite la ropa que tenía, el deseo de tenerla era mayor, mis deseos dominaban a mi razón y con fuerza le quite la tanga que tenía, sus ojos encendidos de deseo no mostraron dolor solo pura atracción, mis dedos viajaron rumbo al sur tocando la piel expuesta, sus manos viajaban entre mi espalda y mis nalgas, las apretaba juntando mi cadera a la suya, haciendo que me excitara aún más. Acariciando su tersa piel, pasando por su abdomen plano fui subiendo hasta tomar en ellos sus senos. Con necesidad los acaricié, me adentre debajo de su blusa para llevarlos a mi boca, los lamía, y mordía con suavidad uno de sus pezones mientras entre jadeos ella pedía más.

Con mis labios reclamaba como mío cada centímetro de su piel, mientras viajaba entre sus senos ella susurraba "soy tuya por siempre", quería que el momento se prolongara, subí poco a poco en busca de sus labios, besaba su cuello y oreja cuando un jadeo salió de su boca, y me excitó aún más. Ella con sus besos centímetro a centímetro viajaba por mi cuello, con una de sus manos acariciaba mi pecho mientras que con la otra acariciaba mi miembro erecto. Lo coloqué en su entrada, húmeda, cálida y me introduje en ella, nuestros cuerpos se acoplaron a un solo ritmo, uniéndonos en una danza de amor, de placer, apareándonos en una danza más antigua que el tiempo, caderas empujando, corazones latiendo, La agarré con fuerza, temiendo por un momento dejarle moretones, y aceleré mis embestidas. Ella gemía y se retorcía debajo de mí, y justo cuando pensaba que no podía aguantar más, ella dijo mi nombre, y sentí sus espasmos alrededor de mi miembro. La intensidad de su orgasmo me llevó al mío, y me derramé dentro de ella.

Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho para sentir como su corazón se acompasaba junto al mío y le susurre un verso de una antigua poesía de Garcilaso de la Vega:

― "Por vos nací, por vos tengo la vida, por vos he de morir y _por vos muero_. Te amo "

― Yo también te amo.

Después de esa hermosa forma de despertarla le comente:

- Preciosa, debo darme un baño.

- No, no quiero que te vayas, por favor, quédate conmigo, aún debemos hablar.― Me acerqué a ella y le di un beso.

- No te preocupes aún no me iré, pero quiero asearme, ¿puedo?

- Claro, está también es tu casa, ―le asegure.― Mira, ponte esta camiseta, en el buró del baño hay toallas limpias, el baño queda a un lado de la cocina.

- ¡Gracias! Nos vemos en un rato. ― y salí de su habitación.

Bajé rumbo a la cocina en busca del baño y ¡wow! Me topé con un hombre alto, fornido de cabello oscuro, que se encontraba en bóxers atacando el refrigerador, o mejor digo que estaba desocupando el refrigerador.

- Buenos días, hombre, mira que por fin te despertaste y de qué manera – cuando lo escuche decir eso, sentí que la sangre se dirigía a mi cara y orejas, me sentía extremadamente apenado, nunca me imaginé estar acompañados.

- ¡Perdón! – entonces la vi bajar por las escaleras con una camiseta y un pantalón corto;_ esta mujer era mi perdición_; entonces dijo

- Emm deja en paz a Edward ok. Edward te presento a Emmett, el novio de Rosalie, mi compañera de apartamento. ― Me aclaró antes de que mi mente comenzara a imaginar cosas que no eran.

- Mucho gusto, Emmett y que pena por lo que hayas escuchado, ― me disculpe con el chico

- El gusto es mío, hombre, mira que hacer que esta chica deje quedar a un hombre en su cama, uff, es toda una hazaña― no se si lo que ha dicho me ha dejado mas dudas o aclarado algunas preguntas estoy confundido. Salió un silencio incomodo entre los tres con Bella tratando de acribillar a Emmett con la mirada.

- ¡Perdón! Pero yo andaba buscando el baño― rompí el minuto de silencio.

- Emmett por favor te puedes vestir, mira que en este apartamento no vive solo Rosalie, ―le aclaro continuando con la orden del día― el resto queremos tranquilidad, no solo ver tu escultural cuerpo.

- Te gusta lo que ves, ¡eh! Mira que no eres fácil de saciar.

- ¡Oh por Dios! no seas así, ¡ew!, solo decía que no te quiero ver desnudo, deja eso solo para Rose. Edward por favor, ve al baño o sino este hombre te corromperá y no nos dejará tranquilos.

- Bueno, un gusto en conocerte. ― me despedí del extraño conocido de Bella.

- Tranquilo nos veremos hoy aquí todo el día. Si pequeña no te zafaras de mí tan fácilmente.

- Después de un agradable baño, debíamos aclarar como todo iba a funcionar, salí y la encontré junto a la estufa preparando unos huevos revueltos, olía delicioso y el rugido de mi estomago me delató, se giró a verme, me regaló una sonrisa y me indicó que me sentara.

- Espero que te gusten, la verdad en esos pequeños detalles aún nos hace falta mucho para conocernos. ― me dijo invitándome a comer y a los temas que nos interesaban.

- No te preocupes soy una persona conformista, deberías saberlo.

- Si, pero no quiero que te conformes, quiero que sepas lo que quieres, y cuando no lo quieres. – Me acerqué a ella, en estos momentos la quería a ella por mucho tiempo en mi vida, la abracé por detrás mientras miraba la estufa y le susurré.

- Todo lo que quiero esta aquí en este momento, pero no me pidas aún que renuncie, por favor, sabes que también adoro lo que hago.

- Nunca lo haré, es una decisión que debes tomar tú. No nos pongamos deprimentes ¿vale? Apenas vamos a desayunar y a discutir nuestros horarios para podernos ver.

- Está bien, comeremos y lo discutiremos.

Mientras desayunábamos Bella me enseñó su horario, donde solo le quedaba un día por semana libre de las últimas cuatro semanas que le hacían falta para terminar su residencia y poder graduarse, así que acordamos que en algunas semanas ella viajaría a Forks y en otras vendría yo aquí. El resto de la mañana nos la pasamos recostados en el sofá de la sala viendo películas y hablando tonterías, a su compañera no la vimos durante toda la mañana según dijo Bella no aparecería sino hasta muy tarde, así que la conocería en otra ocasión, cerca del medio día se arregló y se convirtió en la Doctora Swan, con su pijama azul y sus zapatos graciosos tipo huevo. Crocs

- Nos vemos pronto, te llamo apenas tenga un rato ¿vale?

- Si, no hay problema, igual estaré viajando, debo hacer una parada antes de enfrentarme a la ira de Tony y luego a Forks.

- Está bien, entonces cuídate, mi amor.

Con un beso apasionado y doloroso nos separamos, confiados que tanto el uno como el otro nos amábamos y que esos pequeños infortunios solo nos llevarían a unirnos más.

* * *

**Bueno recuerden dejar sus comentarios para saber si les gusto.**


	19. El alma al aire

**CAPITULO 20**

**EL ALMA AL AIRE**

**EPOV**

Después de estar junto a ella, todo mi ser se sentía en una extraña tranquilidad, porque en el fondo, existían los sentimientos encontrados por lo que soy**,** por lo que quería ser y por lo que quería hacer. Antes de viajar a Forks, me detuve en Seattle debía poner mi alma al aire y el único indicado era mi confidente. Marcus. Debía ir de nuevo a mi antigua iglesia, allí podría poner en orden todo mi mundo.

Cuando ingresé pude observar lo que me esperaba, encontrarla vacía, y al sacerdote sentado esperando personas para la confesión. Era una tradición que aunque no hubiera una sola alma dentro del templo el cura debía esperar por lo menos una hora sentado en el confesionario. Llegué y me ubiqué en el confesionario.

- Perdóneme padre porque desde la última confesión he pecado.

- ¿Edward? Amigo, ¿eres **t**ú?— preguntó mi querido amigo.

- Sí.

- Que agradable sorpresa tenerte por aquí.

Mientras lo decía se levantó y salió del confesionario para abrazarme, Marcus era el primer sacerdote que esa iglesia había tenido desde su creación, un sacerdote italiano que llevaba muchos años al servicio de Dios, no solo por la convicción de servirle sino por una promesa de amor.

- Lo mismo digo, me has hecho mucha falta, no te alcanzas a imaginar cuánto.

- Ay, si me lo sigues diciendo hasta me lo creo.— Comenzamos a reír.

- Marcus, es en serio, hoy vengo aquí no como tu compañero sino como un alma perdida.— Y no era nada más que la verdad.

- Por Dios Edward me asustas, pero vamos, aquí ya no vendrá alguien, así que vayamos mejor al jardín.- Salimos. –Cuéntame, ¿cómo te ha ido en Forks?

- Bien, no me puedo quejar. Tony me hace la vida muy agradable, la gente me acogido muy bien, tengo gran afluencia de personas en los servicios, pero no porque les atraiga sino porque casi todos me conocen desde chico, otros conocieron a mis padres así que eso hace que tengan mayor familiaridad y asistan.

- Bueno ahora si, dime qué te pasa,— me dijo algo preocupado.

- Marcus te pido que me hables como mi amigo y como confesor, no como mi superior ¿de acuerdo?

- Por supuesto, sabes muy bien que lo que hablemos aquí, se queda entre nosotros tres, Dios, tú y yo.

- Tomé una bocanada de aire antes de poder hablar. Cuando me sentí con fuerzas dije:

- ¡Me he enamorado! Y soy correspondido, siento que mi vida sin ella es un infierno, pero al mismo tiempo siento que si dejo de hacer lo que hago no seré feliz, no la quiero perder a ella ni a Dios, no sé qué hacer, no sé cómo miraré a Tony a la cara o como podré escuchar los pecados de alguien si yo también he pecado con mi amor a ella.

- Edward, por favor, no seas tan duro contigo mismo. Sabes muy bien que Dios nos ama a todos por igual sin importar los errores que cometamos, podría asegurar que nos ama aún más cuando nos equivocamos, porque es la única manera en que nos acercamos a él. Sé que no me vas a creer pero… me alegra mucho que por fin hayas descubierto qué es el amor; no solo el amor que las películas y los libros te muestran, sino que sientas vibrar tu piel y tu corazón apenas logras ver a ese ser que te llena completamente. Mejor dicho la única forma de saber que es el amor es viviéndolo, así que mi amigo, disfrútalo mientras dure. Pero te tengo una pregunta, ¿ella sabe todo de todo de ti?

- Marcus gracias, no sabes lo que me alegran tus palabras, me dan una tranquilidad… Pero igual me siento mal conmigo mismo. Y sí, ella sabe todo de todo. Pero, ¿cómo le haré con lo que soy, convivir con ella y con Él?

- Amigo, tú sabes muy bien por qué me hice yo sacerdote**. **¿Crees que si Él no conociera la verdad de mi corazón, yo soportaría todo esto? Debes confesarte con Él no conmigo, lo más posible es que te indique que el mejor camino para ti es dejar de ser un sacerdote; si estás seguro que con ella eres feliz, entonces él te perdonará y te dejará libre para que en verdad lo seas.

- No Marcus, no quiero dejar de ser quien soy, no me vas a convencer.

- Por favor Edward entiende no es algo a lo que yo te esté forzando es una decisión que solo tú debes tomar**. **Al igual que yo, debes elegir, pero por favor hazlo bien, no sea que después te arrepientas.

- Recordé el día que Marcus me confesó porqué se había hecho sacerdote**.**

**_FLASHBACK_**

_-¿Por qué lloras?_

_-Cosas sin importancia. No te preocupes, estaré bien. — Me sonrió sin ganas._

_-No lo creo. Llevas así varios días, ¿qué pasa? _

_-Es algo de mi pasado que recuerdo cada año para estas fechas, pero ya pasará. Créeme es solo algo de un par de días y pasa. _

_-Lo que necesites, aquí estaré. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?._

_-Gracias pero lo que necesito en este momento es que Dios me regale fortaleza para continuar y ser feliz con lo que tengo.—__A__unque con su voz quería mostrar alegría su rostro era bañado por lagrimas que indicaban todo lo contrario._

_-Amén. Pero si quieres hablar de algo te escucharé, créeme no te juzgaré; recuerda que eso de ser un joven sacerdote sirve para tener mente abierta. A veces solo necesitamos soltar todo lo que guarda nuestro corazón a través de las palabras._

_-S__**í**__, solo que hasta el momento no has recibido tus votos; pero tienes razón, te lo contaré. tengo cuarenta años de los cuales tres han sido como sacerdote, siete de mi preparación, es decir, que a los 29 años tome la decisión de cambiar de vida._

_-Como sabes soy hijo único, lo que no sabes es que nací y viví en Italia hasta los 28 años, mis padres son personas muy buenas, pero que nunca hubieran elegido esta vida para su único hijo._

_Ellos me alentaron a estudiar derecho. La verdad es que a mí también me gustaba esa idea, así que terminados mis estudios básicos ingresé a la universidad a estudiar derecho. Allí conocí a Aro. Era mi compañero de cuarto y desde que nos conocimos hubo química, ¿entiendes? Eso que sientes cuando una chica te mira y te pasa un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo y sientes que dejas de respirar por una fracción de segundo mientras la ves._

_-No, la verdad no. Sabe que soy muy dedicado a mi vida sacerdotal y desde muy niño me encuentro estudiando internado en este seminario. Pero Aro no es un nombre común para una chica._

_-Bueno, cuando te suceda, sabrás de que te hablo; Dios nos da a todos la oportunidad de amar y, cuando menos lo pienses, te sucederá. Y s__**í**__, Aro es nombre de hombre, espero que no te escandalices porque soy homosexual._

_-No, para nada. Ten un poco de fe en mí, ¿sí?_

_Está bien. Ese era justo el problema, __es__ que los dos somos hombres. Ninguno de los dos quiso aceptar lo que sentía por el otro desde el comienzo, por el contrario salíamos con chicas, las llevábamos a nuestro dormitorio y estábamos con ellas pero era algo que hacíamos juntos; es decir, si yo tenía una salida esta noche él conseguía con quien salir para terminar con la amiguita en nuestro cuarto, las chicas ayudaban y nosotros no estábamos mal, éramos atractivos; bueno él sigue siendo atractivo. Eso hacía que consiguiéramos chicas fácilmente. Durante el primer año fue así pero ninguno de los dos se sentía bien; personalmente me sentía sucio, vacío, porque cuando estaba con ellas, pensaba en cómo sería estar con él, escuchaba sus jadeos al otro lado de la cama y deseaba poder tenerlo cerca; eso hacía que me sintiera sucio obligándome a concentrarme en la chica que tenía junto a mí, las detallaba aunque eran hermosas no cumplían con mis expectativas._

_Durante las vacaciones de navidad nos llamábamos constantemente, preguntando como estabas, que tal tu día, mira que llegó visita y cosas así, hasta que mi madre se sentó conmigo y me hizo hablar, que le explicara qué tipo de relación tenía con él__**.**_

_Así fue como le hablé de nuestras salidas y encuentros con las chicas pero la tranquilice diciendo que era solo algo de amigos. Recuerdo que ella tomó mis manos me miro a los ojos y dijo algo como «ames a quien ames siempre serás nuestro hijo eso nunca lo dudes». Con esas palabras no me resistí y le conté lo que me pasaba con las chicas, cuando estaba con ellas en el plano sexual y esa noche de año nuevo descubrí junto a mi madre que yo era homosexual. _

_Así que cuando ingresamos de nuevo a la universidad fui claro con él; le conté toda la conversación que tuve con mi madre, como me había ayudado, y que me había prometido que le declararía mis sentimientos así a él no le pasara lo mismo. Para mi sorpresa a él le pasaba exactamente igual, así que desde ese día nos volvimos pareja. _

_Fuera de nuestro cuarto éramos los mismos compañeros de siempre, salíamos y tomábamos solo que al final de la noche no terminábamos con chicas en nuestro cuarto, sino que nos demostrábamos todo lo que sentíamos el uno del otro. No entraré en detalles de mi vida sexual, pero debo confesarte que todo fue un total descubrimiento. Así terminamos nuestras respectivas carreras, yo me gradué a mis 25 años de abogado y él a sus 28 años de Arquitecto. Al comienzo con nuestras familias fue un poco difícil más con la de Aro que con la mía, porque mamá era un gran apoyo, pero al final nos aceptaron. Después de que nos graduamos conseguimos trabajos cercanos y nos fuimos a vivir juntos, esos siguientes años han sido los años más felices de toda mi vida. Siempre he sido creyente y practicaba mi fe, Aro en cambio era más pragmático pero igual respetaba mis creencias; a los dos años de vivir juntos, Aro empezó a presentar signos y síntomas de enfermedad, fuimos al doctor le hicieron miles de exámenes pero todos indicaban cosas diferentes durante los primeros meses sufrió de los riñones luego del hígado, luego de los pulmones al final nuevamente de los pulmones, ya estábamos cansados los dos de que no se detectara que tenía._

_Hasta que un día nos fuimos de vacaciones para alejarnos del mundo caótico en el que vivíamos últimamente. Nos fuimos a Londres, allá sufrió una recaída y lo ingresaron por urgencias; estando allí lo vio un médico que se llama Caius Vulturi, apenas lo vio le dijo que si se había maquillado antes o si usaba algún tipo de bloqueador. Recuerdo que Aro se ofendió mucho, le dijo al médico que era gay, no una loca de remate. El doctor nos explicó que debía preguntar eso, además de saber si la mancha tipo mariposa que tenía en la cara siempre la había mantenido, confesamos que él siempre mantenía ruborizado pero que era algo normal; pero Caius nos dijo que no, eso no era normal, entonces le conté que durante el último año Aro había sufrido de múltiples enfermedades pero que no sabíamos que los médicos de Italia no sabían que le sucedía, nos dijo:_

—_«lo que usted sufre es de LES, es decir Lupus Eritematoso Sistémico, aunque me hacen falta hacer unos estudio para confirmar si es LES u otro tipo de lupus» _

_Nos dijo que no podía dar más información hasta que no tuviera todos los exámenes. Por suerte fueron rápidos al día siguiente en la tarde ya nos estaba confirmando que lo que nos había dicho antes; nos explicó los cuidados que debíamos tener con Aro, que era una enfermedad donde el sistema inmune atacaba al cuerpo ya que lo veía como su enemigo, que no tenía un tratamiento específico sino que a medida que fallara un órgano así mismo se hacia el tratamiento, además nos confesó que sus riñones estaban pasando la cuenta de cobro pero que lo iban a colocar en lista de espera para trasplante. Entonces vino la pregunta del millón:_

— _«¿Cuánto tiempo de vida me queda Doctor?» _

_«La esperanza de vida de un paciente con esta enfermedad es de máximo 40 años, si pasas esa edad felicitaciones tienes una segunda oportunidad de vivir, pero debo advertirte solo el 15% de los enfermos sobreviven tanto tiempo». _

_Eso, mi querido, amigo fue el comienzo del final. Después de ese día Aro se deprimió, no comía bien, no reía, ya no le veía color al paisaje que nos rodeaba; eso llevo a que su estancia en Londres se prolongara. Mis vacaciones se acabaron y tuve que volver a Italia, así que con su mamá nos turnamos durante ese mes que duró hospitalizado para viajar entre Italia y Londres._

_Cuando por fin se estabilizó un poco le dieron de alta. Volvimos a Italia con el compromiso que cada mes iríamos a chequeos constantes para él a la misma clínica; pero cuando volvimos ya nada fue igual, a Aro lo despidieron no, entendían como una enfermedad lo tenía tan mal, pensaron que tenía VIH así que por eso lo sacaron de la empresa. La pérdida de su trabajo y de amigos, porque muchos creían que lo que él sufría era VIH y no Lupus, nos obligó a encerrarnos un poco. Solo era mi familia__**,**__ su familia y nosotros contra el mundo; fue tal su decepción, tristeza que ya no solo fallaron sus riñones sino que también empezó a tener problemas cardiacos._

_En Italia lo atendieron de acuerdo a la patología presentada, lo estabilizaron y me recomendaron que lo mejor era que nos fuéramos a vivir a Londres; ahí tenían más avanzado los estudios y tratamiento para esta enfermedad. Así que sin pensármelo dos veces nos cambiamos de residencia, nos fuimos a vivir a Londres. _

_Todo esto nos pasó en menos de cuatro meses. Al final de ese año Aro ingresó de nuevo al hospital por un infarto, el médico dijo que si seguía así de deprimido iba a morir muy pronto, que no le serviría el trasplante que le pensaban realizar. Así que __negocié__ me fui con mi suegra a la iglesia más cercana, me senté y oré por él, como lo llevaba haciendo desde que lo conocí, solo que esta vez fui directo con Dios le dije:_

_- Por favor Dios déjalo vivir, que se mejore y que pueda estar entre ese 15% de supervivientes. A cambio entrego mi vida a servirte; me convertiré en sacerdote, me alejaré de él y de toda su familia con tal de que viva__**.**_

_Al parecer escuchó mi oración, porque esta vez duró tan solo dos días hospitalizado. Así que esa fue mi señal, me alejé de él sin darle explicación alguna; solo su mamá supo que me alejaba por algo que había prometido yo esa noche. _

_Y hoy he vuelto a verlo. Nunca me imaginé que después de tantos años nos volviéramos a encontrar, pero Dios es un maestro para darnos pruebas de fe. Él ha venido al matrimonio de un amigo suyo de Italia con una chica de aquí y precisamente se casarán en esta iglesia y adivina quién los casará. _

_Apenas me vio no lo pudo creer y tuvo que alejarse. Eso me dolió en el alma pero hice como si no lo conociera. Se ve bien, saludable, hermoso como cuando lo conocí; creo que tiene otra pareja porque lo vi acompañado de alguien, pero no me atreví a hablarle. Por eso estoy aquí obligándome a olvidarlo de nuevo (aunque nunca lo haya dejado de amar) para que él sea feliz y yo lo seré al saber que él vive._

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

-Es justamente eso lo que quiero evitar, por eso quiero estar junto a ella, así en mi condición de sacerdote, porque tengo miedo. Miedo de dejar de ser un sacerdote y que siga junto a ella y que una mañana me levante, me mire al espejo y descubra que soy infeliz. Y que por esa misma razón, la empiece a odiar, porque entonces no solo perderé la profesión que amo sino también a la mujer que me ha enamorado.

-Pero debes pensar en la otra opción**. **¿Qué pasará el día en que llegue ella a tu iglesia y te pida que la cases con otro hombre? ¿Qué pasará con tu corazón? **¿**Lo soportarás o crees que lo que sientes por ella no es lo suficientemente fuerte?

-NO LO SÉ, NO LO SÉ. Eso es justamente lo que quiero averiguar. Lo único que puedo asegurar es que cada vez que estoy junto a ella me siento completo.

-Eso es una buena señal. Pero tú debes elegir, sino ahora más adelante pero lo tendrás que hacer. Por el momento como sacerdote no te podré dar la absolución porque tú no estás arrepentido, pero como tu amigo debo decirte que vivas lo más que puedas lo que sientes, para que en un futuro no te arrepientas.

- Él tenía razón, debía pensar muy bien las cosas, pero mi corazón solo quería sentir. Aunque esperaba poder encontrar más orientación lo único que encontré fueron más dudas. Me estaba despidiendo cuando una bella chica llegó a hablar con Marcus.

-Marcus, buenos días, ¿cómo estás?

-Yo muy bien querida, hablando con un viejo amigo de armas, y ¿tú?

-Bien gracias, creo que interrumpo.

-No te preocupes, ven. Tatiana te presento a Edward Cullen es sacerdote en Forks, una pequeña población cercana aSeattle. Edward, Tatiana es enfermera trabaja con el equipo de médicos sin fronteras, en este momento se encuentra aquí en Seattle porque están capacitándose y reclutando personal nuevo.

-Hola, mucho gusto, aunque eso de reclutar sonó a algo militar y no es así, solo estamos capacitándonos y ayudando a las personas que podamos colaborar. Marcus por favor no digas eso que lo puedes asustar, soy coordinadora de recursos humanos en uno de los proyectos en los que trabajamos con MSF estamos trabajando**.**

-¿Pero no me dijiste que venias por unos doctores o algo así? ¿acaso no es reclutar?_—_ preguntó juguetonamente.

-Bueno si lo ves de esa manera, pero estos doctores han presentado algún interés en el trabajo, así que yo simplemente verificaré sus referencias y su espíritu humanitario.

-Bueno yo los dejo, estoy algo lejos de casa y aun me falta un par de horas más de viaje. Ha sido un gusto conocerte Tatiana y espero que tu trabajo aquí sea muy provechoso.

-Gracias, el gusto ha sido todo mío. Cualquier cosa que necesites o que sepas que alguna comunidad necesite me llamas, esta es mi tarjeta ahí encontraras el correo del grupo en el que me encuentro y créeme que te ayudaré con mucho gusto.

-Gracias, Marcus amigo mío, cualquier cosa yo te aviso, ok, te estaré llamando ante cualquier novedad._ —_**L**o abracé para despedirnos.

-Yo rezaré por ti, para que nuestro amigo te sepa orientar.

-Después de esa agradable charla con Marcus viajé a Forks convencido que debía resolver mi situación lo más rápido posible o ambos sufriríamos mucho. Cuando llegué a Forks encontré un Anthony mal humorado.

-¿Dónde se supone que andabas?

-Buscando a Alice, ya sé dónde está y que se encuentra bien, por el momento**.**—_**A**__demás __**de**__ buscar a la mujer que _amo.

-Y ¿qué piensas hacer ahora que sabes como está? ¿Crees que ella te recuerda? Por favor Edward, además ¿dónde te quedaste?

Me encontré con James y él me ofreció hospedaje así que…—las verdades a medias se llaman mentiras apuntó la vocecita interior.—¿Crees que me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados sabiendo que a mi hermanita la tengo tan cerca y no puedo acercarme a ella?Déjame decirte tío que estás muy equivocado.

-Edward por la santísima Virgen piensa bien las cosas que estás haciendo, puedes hacerle mucho daño, recuerda que Eleazar ha sido como un padre para ella, es posible que no recuerde nada, además eres un sacerdote que debe mantenerse dentro de unos límites no lo olvides.

-¡Me cansé Me entiendes, me cansé de satisfacerle los caprichos a los demás mientras yo sufro, mientras ella se siente rechazada, olvidada, estoy tan harto **de** que todos me digan cómo comportarme, **¿**crees que se me ha olvidado quién soy**?** ¡déjame decirte que no! O si no las cosas serian muy distintas ahora! – Grité.

-Por Dios Edward que son esos gritos _—_dijo Victoria detrás de mí.

-Discúlpame Vicky no es contigo. _—_**A**gaché la cabeza y traté de respirar un poco, debía relajarme o lo estropearía todo.

-Victoria déjanos solos por favor.

-Está bien.

-¿Te calmaste? O todavía tienes ganas de gritar.

-No. Pero es la verdad Tony y lo sabes tuve que renunciar a ella por el capricho de una mujer que no tuvo hijos y no quiso adoptar otros niños sino a mi hermana, además ella no me ha olvidado, cree que la abandoné. ¿Cómo crees que eso me hace sentir?

-Lo lamento hijo. Nunca fue mi intención hacerte este daño, lo haremos juntos, te ayudaré con Alice, tú la traes aquí y hablaré con ella.

-No. Esta vez lo haré a mi manera.

-Está bien, pero Edward a ti te pasa algo, ¿qué tienes? **S**abes que puedes confiar en mí, cierto.

-Si tío gracias, pero por ahora lo haré a mi manera.

-Tony me miró extrañado, claro era la primera vez que era tan cerrado con mis cosas, y tan reacio a explicarle mis sentimientos, antes siempre hablaba con él como mi guía, pero ahora si la quiero a ella en mi vida solo podré confiar en mi buen juicio.

**POV Alice**

-¡Hey guapo!, ¿cuándo será el día en que me invites a tomar un trago?

-El día en que decidas decirme por nombre, si lo recuerdas.

-Lo medito un momento.

-¿**J**ames?

-No.

-¡Justin!

-Oh por favor.

-¿Mike?_ —_ pregunto dudosa.

-Pero por quien me tomas. No me llamo igual que tus amigos del club.

-Está bien, por ahora me rindo. Pero soy lo bastante persistente para saber que pronto no solo me invitarás a un trago sino también a salir.

-Y si te descuidas serás la madre de mis hijos.

-Wow, ¡pero el que no corre vuela! _—_**C**omencé a reírburlonamente_—_, pero debo advertirte que soy imparable.

-Yo también.

-Besos.

Y me alejé lo más lento posible dándole la posibilidad que mirara muy bien lo que no tendría por esa noche. Me acerque a la mesa de las chicas, cada día que avanzaba me había hecho más amiga de ellas, quien lo creería yo una novata del club de amiga íntima con la presidenta del club. Bella se había vuelto una persona muy importante para mí, me ayudaba en todo momento, así estuviera de guardia, sabía responder a mis constantes depresiones, cuando no estaba junto a ella o estaba estudiando o estaba con la otras chicas; el sentirme sola me había llevado a desarrollar algunos desórdenes alimenticios y depresión, todo gracias al abandono sufrido desde niña; menos mal que había logrado conseguir ayuda con Bella, desde que nos conocemos hace ya cuatro meses se ha ocupado de mí tan bien que la considero mi "hermana".

-Chicas**,¿**ustedes saben el nombre del barman**? **

-Por supuesto, pero no te lo diremos.

-¿Por qué? _—_ Pregunté alargando la última letra**-**hice mi puchero más tierno posible para que me ayudaran, pero nada_**.**_

-Simple, cariño, te quiere para él.

-Sí pero para eso debes mostrarle merecerlo, _—_reí_— _quien lo creería, él quiere que lo conquistes inicialmente.

-Rose, Emily no sean así. Leah tu si me vas ayudar, dime_—_ pregunté tratando de engatusar a Leah.

-Te diré lo mismo que le dije a él. Lo mejor es que se dejen de ir por las ramas y vayan al punto, así que mi niña, lánzate con todo el armamento que tienes, verás que un hombre no se podrá resistir.

-Ay Leah, no todos los hombres son carnales, algunos tienen sentimientos y él es así.

-Emily que equivocada estás, tú, mejor que nadie lo sabe, después de todas las veces que te han traicionado aún sigues creyendo en ellos.

-Si Leah aun creo en ellos y más ahora.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No por nada.

-Bueno chicas ayudémosle a nuestra pequeña Alice, no te diremos su nombre, pero te podemos decir qué cosas le gustan, qué estudia y tú te encargas del resto.

-Fingí pensarlo por un momento. _—_Bueno a cambio de no tener ningún dato lo soporto.

-Voy de primera. Le encanta leer.

-Le gusta tener el control.

-Si eso me acabo de dar cuenta.

-Y la última pista de la noche, estudia Relaciones internacionales.

-¿Pero cómo le hace? ¿No se supone que es una carrera algo costosa?

-Tiene buenos padres.

-Además por algo trabaja, ¿no?

-No, según tengo entendido el papá es quien le paga el estudio y todo pero a él no le gusta, trabaja porque no le gusta ser un mantenido, solo por eso.

-Suspiré. _— _Ese hombre cada vez me gusta más.

-Leah comenzó a reír_—_Alice no tienes remedio.

**-¿**Alguien sabe de Izzie**?**¿**D**ónde anda, Rose?

-Eh... este… no. Ni idea.- Contesto Rosalie.

**-¿**Y tú**,** Alice**?**

**-A**mí me dijo que estaría con su novio. **Aunque las chicas estén todas juntas, va en un guión distinto porque en una conversación se escribe en una línea diferente cada vez que habla una persona distinta.

-El hombre misterioso**. ¿Y**a cuánto llevan juntos**?-**Preguntó Leah.

-Casi tres meses, creo.- respondió Rose.

-¡EN SERIO! Esto me suena a algo serio. La estoy perdiendo, debemos saber quién es él porque no cualquier hombre atrapará a mi amiga, y menos si es tan misterioso. – Dijo Leah.

- Leah deja los celos, deja que Is sea feliz, aunque lo de misterioso es verdad, hasta ahora no se ha dejado ver de ninguna **¿**o sí? –Comenté.

- Si, Ehh… yo lo conozco. él va mucho por el apartamento, si quieren saber cómo es se los puedo describir.

- Por favor Rose, cuéntanos porque el chisme me puede.

- Tú sino Leah, bueno es alto, delgado, con un cabello todo alborotado, parece que pelea con el cepillo porque no se peina; de ojos color verde, ¿algo más?

- Mmm, si ¿cómo es? Mejor dicho, es amable, vanidoso, rico, pobre.-Pregunto Emily.

- Crees que si fuera vanidoso Is lo miraría, por favor Emily que poco conoces a Isabella. –Comento Rose

- Yo solo pregunto porque el amor es ciego y no quiero que ella se estrelle más adelante. –Dijo Emily.

- Pues, no. No es vanidoso, ni odioso, al contrario es una persona muy amable la quiere mucho, cuando están juntos es como si no existiera otro mundo que el que ellos tienen, hablo de cuando están en el apartamento. Él es quien prepara el desayuno o la cena, siempre lleva películas o algún juego para que todos participemos, es algo tímido, pero muy amable, la trata con tanta ternura; que si yo no me hubiera enamorado de Emmett le tendría envidia de la buena a Isabella.

-Sí, ella dice que con él se siente como si estuviera en otro mundo, por eso me ha venido motivando a queme atreva a hablarle a…. como es que se llama. A…

-Buen intento cariño. Sigue Rose.

- Eso, solo sé eso, si tiene o no dinero eso no lo puedo decir.

-Es fácil, si llega con regalos caros siempre que la ve entonces es rico, si solo le lleva flores entonces es pobre, así que cuéntanos Rose.- insistió Emily con curiosidad.

-La verdad es que cuando yo llego al apartamento casi siempre él ya ha llegado; así que no te puedo decir que trae, además Is es un poco hermética con esta relación pero quien no, con la reputación que tenemos, tal vez no quiere que él se enteré del club.

-No, eso no es, porque ella me contó que hace unos días en la reunión de bienvenida que le hicimos, donde Jake se quedó medio desnudo, él estaba aquí y observó todo que eso casi le cuesta la relación, pero que menos mal todo lo habían arreglado. Ella se ve muy feliz. – Les dije de acuerdo a lo que Isa me contó días pasados.

-Si, lo único malo es que ya no está pensando en irse de viaje como tenía planeado, ahora solo quiere radicarse en Seattle o Forks, cuando**a** ella siempre le ha aburrido Forks. – Dijo Emily.

-Mmmm, tanto y tan bueno no hay en esta vida. Así que hay que estar , te encargarás de averiguar lo más que puedas de este hombre, ya que lo tienes más cerca que cualquiera de nosotras. Alice, averiguarás cada paso que ella vaya a dar con él, es decir a donde van o donde permanecen. Emily, te vas a encargar de averiguar los antecedentes de este hombre, porque el hombre perfecto no existe. –Asigno misiones Leah.

-Vamos Leah no seas dramática, déjala que sea feliz además como averiguaré los antecedentes de alguien que no sé su nombre.

-Rose ¿cómo se llama?

-NO. No se los diré. **¿**Quién carajos te crees para que le arruines la vida a Is**? E**lla sabe muy bien con quien está, por eso está tan feliz, deja la envidia y consigue a alguien que te quiera por quien eres y no por la cantidad de polvos que eres capaz de tener con él desde la primera cita.

- Es decir, que tú si sabes quién es él.- afirmo Emily.

-Solo sé lo que ella me ha contado, y lo que he podido ver, no más.

-Chicas entiendan que no es envidia, me preocupa Is porque nunca salen juntos aquí, ella tiene sus escapadas como ahora. **¿Q**ue tal que sea un psicópata y la llegue a matar así sin más y nosotras sin saber**?**

-Leah por favor deja la paranoia, sí. Entiéndanlo muy bien, ninguna de nosotras vamos a hacer algo en contra de esa relación, ¿estamos? Isabella está muy feliz y ella no merece que la decepcionemos, ¿prometido?

-De acuerdo,— aseguraron todas.

Mmm, está bien. –_A__unque el conocimiento nunca le ha hecho mal a nadie_pensé_._

**Pov BELLA**

En algún lugar de Seattle 

**-P**adre confieso que he pecado.— Dije cuando me acerqué al confesionario.

-Cuéntame hija, que Dios sabrá escuchar**a** tu corazón, — me dijo alentadoramente el sacerdote.

-No le contaré toda mi historia, solo le diré que tengo una relación difícil, donde él no debe ser mi pareja, pero durante los últimos tres meses donde decidimos ser "pareja", —_que sentimiento tan embriagador—_ las cosas han sido cada vez mejor. **É**l, ha sido mi amigo, mi novio, mi amante, nos hemos complementado tan bien, que tanta felicidad me abruma y me da miedo. Miedo de que no sea yo lo que él quiere, de que todo se complique, que el mundo se me derrumbe y caiga, sabe, noches como esta donde estamos juntos y compartimos todo, siento que me pierdo, dejo de ser yo para convertirme en él, la verdad no sé si a él le pasa lo mismo.

-Recuerda que los sentimientos no todos los seres los demuestran de la misma manera, así que debes tenerle paciencia, aunque me llama la atención eso que dices "_que él no debe ser tu pareja_"¿**C**ómo es eso? ¿Acaso es casado?

-No, padre. No se lo diré porque lo que hacemos no tiene perdón o eso me dice él, pero es justamente por esa misma razón que he venido, verá, hasta donde tengo entendido Dios es misericordioso y ama a todos sus hijos por igual porque exige fidelidad, todos deberíamos amarnos por igual sin importar el tipo de profesión que tengas o las personas que te acompañen, simplemente amar y todo sería más sencillo no cree.

-Algunas normas son indispensables, como por ejemplo la fidelidad, tú puedes decir eso porque no lo amas libremente, por ese motivo quieres que él sea infiel, pero si fuera el caso contrario, **¿**no crees que pedirías exclusividad**?** Recuerda que no debes hacer a otros lo que no quieres que te hagan a ti.

-Padre, de lo que puede estar seguro es que él no está casado, a lo que me refiero es…Edward tenía razón, es difícil de explicar. Gracias.— Comencé a levantarme para irme, pero el volvió a hablarme

-No, espera, ¿dijiste Edward?— el sacerdote dijo entre sorprendido y confundido.

-Sí, —dije con duda—¿Por qué?

-Solo una pregunta más, ¿él trabaja en **F**orks?

-Oh Por Dios, usted lo conoce, perdóneme, no debí venir, solo que... por favor no se lo diga a nadie… no quiero que pierda lo que ama hacer, por favor, por favor, — dije esto último como un lamento.

-No te preocupes, recuerda, el secreto de confesión, no diré nada. Pero de verdad lo amas tanto como para dejarlo ir, o solo es carnal.

-Padre...

-Por favor, dime Marcus.

-Marcus, lo amo tanto que sería capaz de dar mi vida por él, si con eso logro que sea completamente feliz. A veces lo veo mirando fijo un punto, como si estuviera pensando concentrado en algo, sé que él se debate en una lucha entre Él y yo, soy consciente que en algún momento saldré perdiendo, pero tengo un poco de fe en mí, y creo que él se quedará conmigo, entonces me imagino casada con él y me pregunto si no es un sacerdote, ¿quémás podría ser? Ustedes estudian durante muchos años, muchas cosas que cualquier mortal no entendería y**¿**si dejan de ser quiénes son?¿**A**qué se dedicarían?

-Buena pregunta, pero la verdad es que podemos dedicarnos a la docencia o a cualquier cosa que queramos aprender, somos muy emprendedores por si no lo has notado.

-Disculpe usted, pero es que a la iglesia solo hasta ahora con Edward es que me ido acercando, pero si cree que es posible algo entre nosotros dos sin que sea un escándalo.

-Mira te diré algo que ya había dicho, ustedes deben decir qué hacer, porque si tú dices quererlo como lo haces y no te importa lo que hace o lo que te pueda ofrecer así seguirán por años, pero si no es así todo acabara pronto, él necesita tiempo para saber que hacer así que dáselo, cualquier cosa sabes dónde encontrarme.

-Gracias. Y ¿cuál es mi penitencia?

-Tú ya la vives, hasta que no organicen sus ideas no podré absolverte de tus pecados, porque te sientes bien con ellos y la finalidad de la confesión es arrepentirte de tus actos de corazón para ser perdonada, así que hija ve con Dios para que te ilumine.

-Hasta luego, Marcus.

Él tenía razón mi penitencia era no poder vivir completamente mi amor por él, tenía que aparentar cuando iba a Forks ser solo su amiga, no mirarlo más de lo necesario y mucho menos tomarme el atrevimiento de tocarlo más allá de las manos en un saludo. Cuando estaba allí asistía solo a los servicios que precedía su tío Tony, solo una vez me atreví a asistir a una misa oficiada por él y duré con el sentimiento de arrepentimiento durante dos semanas; ya que ese día cuando se vistió de su orden sacerdotal se entregó a _"su labor_" como lo hacía conmigo, completamente sin dolor y feliz; así que me prometí a mí misma dejarlo ser él, que esos serian los momentos privados de su vida en los que yo no me metería o de lo contrario sería yo quien renunciaría a él para dejarlo vivir con su mayor amor, Dios.

Durante estos tres meses ya tenía casi todo organizado para mi graduación, me había colocado al día con mis trabajos y mi profesor Caius Vulturi me había sugerido enviar hojas de vida a un grupo de médicos de trabajo internacional, incluso invitó a una enfermera para que hiciera una explicación sobre su trabajo a nivel mundial, la verdad es que era muy interesante y se acoplaba mucho a mi idea de conocer el mundo pero ahora tenía a Edward y no lo dejaría solo.

Además ellos no aceptaban personas para realizar la residencia, así que envíe hojas de vida a diferentes hospitales de Seattle para poder hacer la residencia y luego organizar lo que haría con mi vida, ya que habíamos logrado conseguir un apartamento en Seattle donde cada dos semanas o más lográbamos vernos sin complicaciones ese era nuestro rincón de amor.

Tenía solo lo básico**(**un colchón, un ventilador, un televisor, una grabadora, un refrigerador, una estufa y un microondas cosas de Edward y mías), el colchón era el centro de nuestro universo cuando estábamos juntos allí comíamos, veíamos televisión, escuchábamos música, hablábamos, y hacíamos el amor, era simplemente nuestro punto de encuentro.

Cuando llegué a casa la encontré vacía, él se había quedado dormido después de una tarde de reencuentro, un dolor se alojó en mi pecho no quería pensar que me había dejado entonces encontré una nota sobre el colchón.

_"Tony me ha llamado, algo sucedió con **V**ictoria y requiere que esté en Forks para que mañana temprano sea yo quien oficie los servicios del domingo. Perdóname, pero para que él me haya pedido eso es porque algo grave le sucedió a Vicky. Si sumas todas las estrellas del cielo, todos los granitos de arena en los océanos, todas las rosas en el mundo y todas las sonrisas que haya habido en la historia del mundo, empezarás a tener una idea de cuánto te **a**mo. UN BESO. E."_

* * *

**Hola a todas las qe me leen, les pido qe por favor me disculpen, cuando subi el capi, me confundi de archivo y publique uno que estaba en proceso de beteado, ya he hecho el cambio. Bells, Maggi lo siento en mi defensa diré qe publique a la 1 am y estaba un poco cansada. espero saber que piensan chicas un abrazo**


	20. Todo Tiene sus Consecuencias

**gracias a mis maravillosas betas es que les he podido actualizar tan pronto, Bells y maggie son maravillosas.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 21**

**TODO TIENE SUS CONSECUENCIAS**

**POV EDWARD**

Llegue lo más rápido posible a Forks, Tony sonaba descorazonado por teléfono. Cuando por fin lo encontré en el hospital pude verlo decaído, como si el mundo se hubiera venido abajo.

-Hola, ¿qué pasó Tony?

-Hola, no. No. Sé… La verdad es que estuvimos hablando como siempre lo hemos hecho y ella se fue a su cuarto de lo más de tranquila nunca me imaginé… no…Aun… No lo creo… Tuvo que equivocarse… Si eso fue, – _dijo lo último más para sí mismo._

-Perdóname pero no te entiendo, ¿dónde estáVictoria, qué le pasó?

-Está en observació psicólogo le está haciendo unas pruebas para saber si puede salir mañana o si la ingresan.

-¿Cómo así por qué? Por Dios Anthony, ¿qué pasó?

-Aquí no puedo darte todos los detalles solo debes saber que… ella… intentó quitarse la vida.

-¡Oh por Dios! Pero ¿por qué?

-¡Aquí NO!

-Está bien no preguntaré más.¿Puedo ir a verla?

-No, ella no me quiere ver– miré a Tony extrañado.¿Cómo así que ella no lo quería ver si él era su adoración?A menos que…

-Pero a mí sí me verá, ella necesita a un amigo, permiso.

-Buenas días señores, padre Edward, Victoria ha estado preguntando por usted toda la mañana y el psicólogo ya terminó con ella, solo estará en observación hasta la pueden ir organizando los documentos saldrá más rápido.

-Gracias Ben, muy amable de tu parte. que Dios te bendiga por ayudar a Vicky.

-Creo que los necesita más a ustedes que a un médico.

-Me dirigí al cuarto que el médico me indicó, y pude con la mirada perdida, algo pálida y muy preocupada, me acerque poco a poco a ella. Cuando se percató de mi presencia me sonrío pero su alegría no llegó a los ojos.

-Hola bonita. –Era la forma cariñosa en que Tony la llamaba en casa, hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor cuando le hablé.

-Hola Edward.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Mal, muy… mal.

-¿Qu…qué paso?

**VICTORIA POV**

¿Por dónde empezar sin que me juzgara? Si me trataba de la misma forma que él no lo soportaría; si su desprecio ya me había matado una nueva humillación cavaría mi propia tumba. Suspiré y empecé hablar

-Estoy embarazada.

-¡QUÉ! Pe…pero. ¿Cómo? ¿De quién? No me digas que Tony y tú… – lo dijo tan rápido que no alcance a entender muy bien lo último.

-Edward, respira por favor. Y no. No es de cómo se hacen, creo que tienes bastante ilustración. El quien es el problema, es de… Dimitri.

-Ay Victoria, pero eso no es motivo para quitarte la vida, un bebé es una bendición de í que las cosas se arreglaran lo verás. Además, Dimitri no están malo; cuando se enteré muy seguramente querrá ayudarte con él bebe y Tony pues, tendrá que aceptar que quisiste formar tu vida independientemente de él.

-No Edward, no lo entiendes, yo no quiero alejarme de él. Aunque él ya no me quiera. Además la cosa con Dimitri fue solo de una noche.¿Recuerdas la tarde que fuimos a visitar a los Swan y tú te fuiste corriendo por que tenías unos asuntos que organizar?

-Sí.

-Bueno esa tarde yo te seguí. Vi cuando tomaste un taxi, así que me despedí de René y salí detrás de ti, algo te pasaba en esos días y tenía la loca idea de que te ibas a encontrar con alguien y quería saber quién í que te seguí por unos 15 minutos y entonces sentí que el carro me jalonaba de un lado, me detuve y me baje a mirar qué era; pude comprobar que la llanta se había pinchado, para mi mala suerte estaba empezando a llover, entonces llegó un motociclista que al comienzo no reconocí. Cuando me pidió unas cosas para el cambio de la llanta y descubrí que la llanta de repuesto también estaba pinchada me puse muy furiosa y empecé a gritar, el motociclista se retiró el casco y pude reconocerlo.

-Recuerdo ese día, así que lo conociste ese día.

-No Edward, todo sucedió ese día. Con lo de la llanta, lo tuyo y mis asuntos me descontrole un poco. Él me sugirió que lo acompañara a tomar unas copas para relajarme mientras él enviaba a una grúa por el carro, así lo podrían arreglar con calma y no me estaría mojando. La verdad, no le vi ningún problema y accedí.

-El problema es que yo nunca he tomado más de dos cervezas juntas y esa noche solo bebí whiskey, ya que fue la bebida que él me dio. La verdad es que quería probar algo diferente, la vida tan repetitiva de Tony a veces me saca de mis casillas y esa fue una de esas tardes que quise renunciar a todo. Por esa razón tomé licor junto a Dimitri, conozco su reputación con las mujeres, sé que es un mujeriego y un gilipollas con algunas, pero conmigo esa noche se portó de lo mejor, fue cariñoso, amable, divertido, muy seductor.

-Vicky no me des más detalles, entiendo. Él te sedujo y estuvieron juntos.

-La verdad, no fue solo su culpa, yo le seduje primero. Así terminé en su casa y con la plena afirmación que quería sentirme amada, sentir que mi cuerpo vibraba por la piel de un hombre, sentir que aún era hermosa, atractiva y sensual. Anthony nunca me ha tocado, ¿lo sabías?

-No. La verdad no, me imaginaba otras cosas. Él si me lo había asegurado antes pero yo no le creía, la forma en que te mira y cuando te abraza pareciera que se le fuera la vida en ello.

-También lo notabas, nunca me lo imagine, éramos tan cuidadosos sobre todo por las habladurías. Pero el que nunca me tocara era algo que yo había aceptado el día que pude entender que sin tu tío no era nada; a la vida de él llegue muy tarde, porque sé que él me ama, pero su compromiso fue primero con Dios, así que decidí que yo no me interpondría en ese compromiso y solo le pedí que me dejara acompañarlo, que sería feliz con solo estar a su lado y la verdad es que así era, hasta que tú llegaste a nuestras vidas.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?̶ preguntó extrañado, pero la primera vez que vi a Edward fue como si me encontrará recogiendo a mi hijo después de un largo viaje.

-Tu presencia en nuestra casa, me hizo sentir como una familia completa, sentía que eras mi hijo, que después de muchos años habías vuelto a casa. Pero con los días te fuiste distanciando ya no me tenías confianza ni tampoco a Tony, empecé a entender que no eras mi hijo y que no tenía derechos sobre ti, por eso empecé a desear otras cosas; y cuando vi la oportunidad de vivir mis deseos con Dimitri la aproveché.El problema es que fue sin medir las consecuencias y aquí me tienes, con ganas de desaparecer para siempre.

Eso no lo vuelvas a decir ni de broma, – dijo de forma seria mirándome directamente a los ojos. – Ese bebé nacerá y será lo que él quiera ser, tú lo vas a criar, pero no lo harás sola porque Tony y yo estaremos ayudándote.

-¿Sabes qué me dijo anoche cuando le conté todo? - Empece a contarle todo

_FLASHBACK_

_Con todas las ventanas cerradas y las luces encendidas estábamos recostados en el sofá viendo la televisión, mi cabeza sobre su hombro y su mano acariciando mi brazo derecho, como si fuéramos una pareja común y corriente, tuve la fuerza suficiente de hablar con él._

_-Anthony debo contarte algo, espero que sea de felicidad para todos nosotros._

_-Dime, bonita._

_-Estoy embarazada-__̶__De inmediato me soltó como con repulsión y se levantó._

_-¿QUÉ, QUÉ? ¿Qué me acabas de decir? __̶__ gritaba, mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza._

_-Que estoy embarazada, tengo cerca de cuatro meses. Y que este bebé nacerá en el amor de este hogar._

_-Por Dios Victoria, ¿quién es el padre?_

_-Dimitri._

_-Eso es lo que dices amarme, te entregas a otro hombre y te dejas embarazar para que tengas un "hogar". – Su rostro denotaba rabia, asco y desilusión._

_-No Anthony, yo te amo, no lo dudes, sé que nunca podría pedirte que me tocaras como un hombre toca a una mujer por eso lo hice, para tener un hijo, quiero tener este bebe, es mi única oportunidad, y quiero hacerlo junto a ti. No te he dejado de amar un solo instante, ni siquiera cuando estuve con Dimitri, porque pensaba que eras tú el que me tocaba, el que me hacía suya._

_-¡Cállate Mujer! Suenas como una cualquiera, te desconozco Victoria. Cuando accedí que vivieras conmigo prometiste vivir según mis reglas, una de ellas es la abstinencia, lo sabías porque te lo explique y tú solo respondiste que me amabas y que lo soportarías._

_-¡Por supuesto que te amo!__Y conocía muy bien esa regla, pero se aplicaba a nosotros dos, no a mí. Por eso nunca me insinué, ni me lance a tus brazos, mucho menos me escabullí entre tus sabanas porque conocía muy bien tus reglas, tú y yo nunca lo haríamos, pero eso no quería decir __a__ que nunca lo haría yo._

_-¡y eso es amor para ti. el amor es paciente, el amor es servicial, el amor no tiene envidias, el amor no busca el mal!.-Grito._

_-¡no me des un sermón! – le grite - Que no estamos en misa._

_-Para tu información, soy un sacerdote, te guste o no. Y lo que te quería decir es que el amor es muchas cosas menos traición, y tú, Victoria, me has bebé nacerá, pero en el seno de una familia, debes hablar con Dimitri, decirle las cosas y casarte._

_-No. No lo haré, conoces muy bien la reputación de Dimitri y lo que él menos quiere es una vida ás, yo te amo a ti, no me obligues a dejarte por favor._

_Debes hacerlo, no te alcanzas a imaginar lo que me has hecho, no te quiero ver más. Además, las personas del pueblo -hablarán y no quiero que piensen que ese hijo tuyo puede ser mío o peor aún, de Edward._

_-Pe...pero…Anthony… por favor._

_-Mañana deberás buscar un nuevo lugar donde vivir, tienes hasta pasado mañana cuando vuelva Edward no te quiero por aquí._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Con el corazón destrozado me dirigí a la habitación, si él no me quería más cerca suyo entonces tendría lo que me pidió, me alejaría de él y de ti para siempre, así que cogí un par de frascos de medicamentos y me los tomé, me acosté en la cama y esperé a que Dios me llevará con él. Después de eso lo único que recuerdo es que desperté en el hospital.

-Pero fue Tony quien te trajo al hospital, es muy posible que actuara así porque se sentía herido, porque se sintió traicionado pero no porque realmente lo sintiera. Además bonita, Dios no te hubiera llevado a descansar con él; tú lo sabes, hubieras estado en pecado.

-Lo sé, pero él ya no me ama, en sus ojos podía ver repulsión y odio, no amor hacia mí, por eso no lo quiero ver, me destrozaría el alma verlo y que me mirara de la misma forma que lo hizo anoche. Las lágrimas descendían por mis mejillas mientras afirmaba con mi voz lo que mi mente me había estado diciendo durante toda la mañana.

-Vicky, vamos a hacer algo, tú ya no quieres verlo y por el momento es algo bueno, así a él se le pasa un poco la sensación de traición que tiene, y tú te recuperas, te pones fuerte por ese bebé que desde ya tiene un tío que lo ayudará a crecer y tú un amigo que no te abandonará por el contrario estaré siempre contigo; no soy Anthony pero no te dejaré sola con ese bebé y si la gente quiere hablar y pensar que es mi bebé, que lo haga, Dios, tú y yo sabemos que no es así. Entonces,¿qué me dices? – Lo dijo con tanto orgullo y felicidad que no podía estar mintiendo.

-Ay Edward gracias por tu ayuda.̶ fue lo único que pudo soltar mi voz de ese nudo de garganta que tenía.

-Déjame hablar con un par de amigos para buscarte refugió por unos días mientras buscamos una nueva casa para ti y para mí. Pero algo que si te voy a pedir Victoria es que hables con Dimitri, dile que esperas un hijo suyo, no para que responda, pero si para que esté enterado de la verdad. ¿Vale?

-Está bien, pero Edward no quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo, no quiero que dejes Anthony solo, él te necesita yo tendré a mi bebe pero él,¿a quién tendrá si tú te vienes conmigo?

-Bonita por favor, en este momento eres tú quien me preocupa nada más. Pero está bien intentaré permanecer cerca de tu lado, ¿te parecece? – Aunque tendría que multiplicarme por tres, pero no era conveniente dejarla sola, creo que a Tony se le multiplicaran los servicios por organizar.

-Si, así será mejor. – Cuando lo noté tenía su cabeza sobre mi regazo tocando mi vientre plano.

-Y tú, bebé, cuida a tu mamá, dale fuerzas no la dejes sola, porque tú no estarás solo, me tienes a mí. ̶Las lágrimas no paraban de bajar por mi rostro ante esa escena de contemplación de Edward.

_**POV EDWARD**_

Cuando viajé de Seattle a Forks por la llamada de Tony jamás me hubiera imaginado todo esto; un bebé, que dicha, pero no entiendo como Tony la trató tan mal, si él mismo dio las puntadas para definirle el camino a Victoria en los brazos de otro me sucediera algo similar con mi Bella, seguramente sería yo quien estaría en esa cama de hospital recuperándose de la pérdida del único amor de mi vida.

̶¿_Y si Bella tuviera un hijo tuyo?__̶_ Apuntó una vocecilla en mi cabeza. ̶_Sería la__bendición más grande que Dios podría darme, sería como la señal que estoy buscando_.̶ Sacudí un poco mi cabeza, no podía creer que yo mismo pensara esas cosas.

-¿Cómo está? preguntó un Tony angustiado y alarmado.

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe. ¿Por qué la trataste tan mal?

-¡Ah! Te contó.

-¡Ah! Pues sí,̶dije con ironía,̶ se supone que nuestro corazón es el más grande que existe en el mundo por eso tenemos la capacidad de perdonar, pero mira que tú, a la única persona que no has querido perdonar es a la mujer que más te ama en esta vida.

-Edward por favor, estamos en el hospital, aquí no debemos hablar de esas cosas.

-Solo te diré esto, si a ella o al bebé les llegan a pasar algo, así sea una gripe, te haré el responsable, porque no debiste ser tan duro con ella. No me voy a vivir con ella porque me ha pedido que siga contigo, pero algo que debes saber es que no la dejaré sola; ese bebé tiene un tío que ya lo adora.

-Salí del hospital convencido que debía hablar con Bella primero, para saber si ella podría ayudarme con sus padres para darle hospedaje por unos días.

-Hola preciosa.

-¡EDWARD! Amor, no te imaginas cuanto te extraño, sabes que debes enmendarte ¿cierto? Y no quiero excusas.

Reí- si mi amor, tienes derecho a una enmienda, pero cuando te explique todo sabrás que fue por una buena causa. – Así que empecé a explicarle todo el asunto de Victoria, ya que lo que me había contado no fue en secreto de confesión,y le pedí la ayuda necesaria para ella.

-Mmmm, bueno, no es que tu amiga me caiga muy bien, pero por ti, lo que que papá tiene una casa desocupada, hablaré con él para ver si se la pueden dejar a ella.Tú mientras tanto ve a donde mamá y pídele que te ayude con Victoria mientras se recupera, verás que la deja quedarse en la casa.

-Por eso es que te amo, tienes un corazón muy bondadoso, te amo preciosa.

-Es que es fácil cautivarse por la historia de Victoria, además así la tendré vigiladita.

-Reí ante su comentario- Bella, ¿qué noticias me tienes de Alice?

-Ah, sí. Ella está sufriendo, se siente sola, nos hemos unido mucho pero creo que a ella le haces falta tú. Así que estoy preparándolo todo paraque se conozcan antes de la fiesta de graduación.

-Estamos hablando de dos semanas.

-Por supuesto, deberás venir durante esta semana si quieres enmendarte conmigo.

-Pero si la conozco allá, se dará cuentade que soy tu novio y en tu fiesta de graduación cuando todos me digan sacerdote se va a confundir y puede delatarnos.

-No, no lo hará créeme.

-Te creo, debo irme, llámame a la casa por la noche ahora estaré ocupado con lo de Victoria.

-Después de hablar con René fui de nuevo al hospital, donde aún se encontraba Tony. Le dieron el alta a Vickyy salí junto a ella rumbo a la casa de los Swan. Ella estaba un poco inquieta porque no quería importunar, pero apenas vio como René la recibió se sintió un poco más calmada.

-¿Se puede saber qué le dijiste a René?

-Le dije que habías tenido una crisis de nervios con esa vida tan monótona de nosotros, que estuviste hospitalizada y que requerías de ciertos cuidados mientras buscábamos un lugar más animado para ti. Será cosa tuya si le dices parte de la verdad.

-Gracias.

-Salí de allí con la plena satisfacción de que Victoria estaría en buenas llegué a la casa, noté que las luces aun no estaban encendidas, lo que significaba que Anthony no había llegado aún, por eso me sorprendí cuando lo vi sentado en el sofá de la sala con una botella en sus manos.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-Creo que es fácil de adivinar, ¿no?

-Por favor Anthony, si fuiste tú mismo quien la sacó de esta casa.

-Sí, pero dime,¿cómo la sacaré de mi corazón?¿Crees qué es fácil, qué con un simple vete se arreglará todo? Déjame decirte que no. Después de que me confesara todo….

-Y de que la trataste como una mujerzuela.

-Sí, lo hice, pero lo dije porque me dolí duele que la mujer a la que amo, me haya traicionado. Edward yo te veo como a mi hijo, y ese amor por ti se lo infundí a ella para que pudiéramos vivir como una familia y no sintiera la necesidad de un hijo, por eso cuando nos dijimos todo ella subió y yo me quede aquí pensando, pidiendo a Dios orientación.

»Y mis suplicas se escucharon pronto porque, en el mismo instante en que volví a pensar en ella embarazada, vinieron a mi todas las imágenes de verla criando a su hijo o hija y yo junto a ella, eso hizo que decidiera perdonarla por su traición; así que subí a pedirle que me perdonará, por ser débil y no aceptar sus deseos de la misma forma en que ella lo hizo fue tarde, tenía en sus manos un frasco y otros tantos estaban vacíos en el baño; aun no entiendo cómo es que ella y el bebé están bien. Sentir que la perdía, que no la volvería a ver nunca más, me congeló, después de un minuto fue que actué, y la lleve lo más rápido que pude al que reaccioné no he dejado de orar por ella, porque esté bien y porque a ese bebé no le pase nada malo.

-Entonces,¿por qué no se lo dijiste?

-Por…por…no sé. Solo sé que ahora no estará más aquí.

-Eso es fácil, déjala que se recupere un poco donde los Swan y luego le pides perdón y que vuelva a vivir con nosotros y listo, así ella no sentirá sola, ¿no crees?

-No sé, dejemos que pase un poco el tiempo, luego veremos,¿te parece?

-Mmm, eso me suena a cobardía, pero es tu vida y no la mía. Pero por favor no tomes más, eso no solucionará nada y puedes complicar ,vamos a dormir.

-Se me olvidaba, ayer te llegó un sobre. Parece ser del episcopado está en la mesa.

-Aja, mañana lo abriré, vamos a la cama.

**Narrador**

Mientras Edward llevaba a su tío a la cama, un grupo de jóvenes volvía a disfrutar de una noche de copas, de esas que no cuentas y simplemente disfrutas. Entre ellos una de sus razones de vivir, ella más divertida que todas las demás, con las llaves de un vehículo, calcula la más fuerte formula de muerte; licor y velocidad, donde 1+1 no siempre son dos.

* * *

Cuentenme,¿les gusto? espero que sí asi podre leer sus comentarios.


End file.
